Lanza una moneda a tus brujos
by ValPraiDW
Summary: Esta historia es un drama romántico de la mano de mis dos personajes favoritos de los libros de la saga de Geralt de Rivia. Jaskier y Cirilla. La idea sería seguir la historia desde donde quedó la serie, con un panorama ficticio donde Ciri se enamora de Jaskier y recorren los eventos ppales de los libros a lo largo de esta historia.
1. PARTE UNO

**PARTE UNO**

_Decir que la conocí sería una exageración. Pienso que, excepto el brujo y la hechicera, nadie la conoció de verdad jamás. Cuando la vi por vez primera no me causó especial impresión, incluso pese a las extraordinarias circunstancias que lo acompañaron. Sé de algunos que han afirmado que al instante, a primera vista, percibieron el hálito de la muerte que seguía a esta muchacha. A mí sin embargo me pareció completamente normal, y ya por entonces sabía yo que no era normal, por eso me esforcé en mirar, descubrir, percibir lo extraordinario en ella. Pero nada vi y nada percibí. Nada que pudiera haber sido señal, presentimiento ni profecía de los trágicos acontecimientos posteriores. Aquéllos de los que fue causa. Y aquéllos que ella misma provocó._

_Jaskier, Medio siglo de poesía_


	2. Insensible I

** I**

La humanidad se la habían robado, y así era mejor, o eso pensaba el brujo ¿Para qué sentir, para qué sufrir? Solo había que hacer lo que un brujo tenía que hacer: matar monstruos y cobrar por ello… para seguir. Para seguir adelante, para poder comer, para poder vivir. Quien quisiera vivir a los cambios que se estaban produciendo en el Continente, tenía que aceptar la dominancia de la raza humana, tenía que adaptarse: como él lo había hecho. Había aceptado que tenía que caminar junto a ellos, aceptar trabajos que su consciencia se lo permitiera y cobrar. Y seguir, y seguir. Sin pensar en el destino, sin pensar en la niña Inesperada, sin pensar en Nenneke, en su pasado o incluso en Renfri. Sin pensar… porque pensar en el vórtice, en el destino y todas esas estupideces, le quitaban el sueño. Y la última vez que había dormido en paz, había sido rodeado del olor a lilas y grosellas.

"Lanza una moneda a tu brujo. Oh, Valle de la Abundancia, oh, Valle de la Abundancia. Lanza una moneda a tu brujo, al amigo de la humanidad", entonaba la hermosa voz de Jaskier mientras intentaba convencer a los aledaños de aquel lugar que el carnicero de Blaviken era "amigo de la humanidad". Y aunque la canción entonaba una mentira, Jaskier ya le había explicado que a la humanidad no le interesaba el "respeto", sino los romances, lo heroico y todo aquello que estaba de parte del "ser humano". Pues los demás, los diferentes… simplemente tenían que adaptarse a la expansión agresiva de éstos. Sino que las dríadas contaran cuánto luchaban contra los humanos, sin mencionar elfos u otras razas.

Geralt levantó la mirada y notó la expresión en el rostro del trovador al alcanzar notas musicales con sus cuerdas vocales que el brujo no podría, ni aunque lo intentara. Jaskier continuó rasgueando el laúd con maestría, una pierna sobre un taburete, la otra sobre el suelo, su voz melodiosa en aquella taberna y los borrachos a su alrededor riendo, golpeando con los jarrones cargados o vacíos sobre la madera de las mesas y levantándolos de tanto en tanto en dirección al peloblanco de rostro furioso que intentaba esconderse en un rincón para beber y lograr dormir aquella noche. – Mmm. – fue todo lo que gruñó y volvió sus pensamientos hacia su bebida.

\- Veo que estás de muy buen humor hoy, amigo mío. – la voz de Jaskier y el empujón que el brujo recibió cuando el trovador se sentó a su lado hizo que gruñera una vez más. – He notado que tienes un humor del infierno ¡Qué digo del infierno! Un humor de dragón pariendo huevos hace más de cinco días y voy, y te canto tu canción, y ni así cambias esa cara. Eres un malagradecido, lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Yo no te he pedido que me levantaras el ánimo, Jaskier.

\- Pero para eso estamos los amigos. Para estar para el otro sin que lo pida. – Geralt no respondió. – Ya sé que llevábamos, sin contar este momento, tres días sin comer. Pero también tú te rechazas todo lo que nos proponen. Y ahora, por milagro de los dioses me han pedido que cantara a cambio de comida y bebida, porque no sé que miembro importante de la guardia vendría esta noche por aquí ¿Pero tú lo has visto? Porque yo no he visto a nadie que pareciera importante. Y no – sacudió su mano delante del rostro del brujo para evitar que dijera palabras que él nunca había tenido por intención emitir – no me interrumpas diciendo alguna de tus observaciones. Porque cuando de gentes se trata, de eso lo sé yo, querido amigo. Hasta a ti te tengo descifrado. – le quitó la jarra de cerveza y tomó un profundo trago.

\- Búscate la propia, Jaskier.

\- Estoy cansado de que andes con cara de idiota solo porque la hechicera esa te ha dejado. Siempre es igual contigo, nunca lo entiendes. Ella debe ser así con todos.

\- No hables de Yennefer. – sentenció. Jaskier tomó otro sorbo y luego otro.

\- Ni hiblis di Yinnifir. – se burló. – Cansado me tienes, te digo. – se puso de pie. – Yo, por mi parte, no pienso dormir esta noche contigo en el establo. Iré a buscar a aquella rellenita que no me quita los ojos de encima. – señaló a la joven que servía en aquel sitio del infierno. – Seguro estoy de que tiene cama en algún hogar de por aquí.

\- Haz lo que quieras… Pero déjame la bebida. – el brujo se puso de pie e intentó tomar la jarra, el trovador se la alejó con una sonrisa juguetona y negó con un movimiento de dedos.

\- Noooo, queriiiidooo Geralllltttt… Olviiidaaa a Yeeeen y volveraaas a tener tu cerveeeeezaaaa… - entonó jugando y salió con un ágil salto de su lado, jugando como un niño. Geralt se enfureció, pero conocía de memoria al trovador. Era su amigo, después de todo. Y sabía que volvería en la madrugada lloriqueando, cuando se hubiera metido en algún problema, y el establo al lado de Geralt sería lo único que encontraría. Al brujo no le interesaba, prefería la soledad, ser distinto. Que los demás se alejaran. Prefería su vida de brujo.

Jaskier corrió al lado de la moza rolliza y rasgueó las cuerdas de su laúd. La jovencita rio seductora y dejó que el trovador tocara su cintura y luego, descaradamente, subiera su mano por debajo del pliegue que dejaban sus grandes pechos. La jovencita simuló vergüenza, pero de inmediato Jaskier supo que aquella joven, no por primera vez había sido tocada por un hombre por debajo de sus pechos. – Espero que creas mis palabras cuando digo que en este sitio no he tenido la dicha de encontrar ojos más bellos que los tuyos y una sonrisa más atrapante. – mentira. Había visto muuuuchas mejores, pero ella no tenía que saberlo. La moza rio, cautivada y llevó su mentón por encima de su clavícula, con timidez… fingida timidez, si no lo sabría Jaskier. – Eres hermosa y yo me pongo más hermoso cuando tengo más… - le pasó la jarra. - … más cerveza, bella mujer ¡Venga! Lléname el vaso, entono un par de canciones más y nos vamos de aquí, ¿qué te parece?

\- Pero talentoso Jaskier, aun no me puedo retirar. Estoy trabajando. Pero te llenaré la jarra. Vengo en un minuto. – dijo la jovenzuela y se retiró con la jarra. El brujo se acercó al trovador.

\- Está trabajando del mismo modo que se supone que tú también lo haces, "talentoso Jaskier". - se burló.

\- ¿Pero por quién me tomas, Geralt? ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¡Trabajar por bebida y alcohol es un insulto! Yo trabajo por dinero, esto es un favor. Y como es un favor, me voy cuando quiero. – Geralt suspiró.

\- Solo espero que mañana no tengamos una deuda con el dueño de este sitio porque estás a un pelo de estar borracho y no poder entonar adecuadamente.

\- ¡Eh! No vuelvas a hablar sobre mi talento, que yo no te digo que no eres bueno cazando monstruos.

\- Pero y si llega ese hombre importante al que debes entretener… lo debes entretener, joder.

\- Y que se entretenga con un dedo en el culo, Geralt. Que me paguen si desean que trabaje. – le contestó. Geralt gruñó, quiso decir algo, pero justo llegó la moza con la jarra llena. Los labios de Jaskier dibujaron una sonrisa y cuando iba a agarrar la cerveza, el brujo le ganó la mano.

\- Creo que esto es mío. – dijo con voz siniestra. Saludó a la joven y se apartó a su sitio. Jaskier suspiró molesto.

Al rato llegó la guardia a aquel lugar, conformada por cinco hombres de gruesos hombros y barriga prominente. Entre gritos y órdenes desordenaron todo aquel lugar. Que me dejen sentar aquí, que me sirvan comida acá, que bebida allá, y que el "bufón" se ponga a cantar. Jaskier se puso rojo de la rabia por el modo en el que se dirigieron a él y Geralt supo que esta… no sería una de las noches tranquilas donde ambos se emborrachaban hasta que se iban a descansar.

Y bien que había tenido razón.

Tres Grajos le había dicho una vez que lo que marcaba la frontera entre el Caos y el Orden era, en verdad, muy sencilla. Lo que representaba el Caos era la "amenaza", y lo que representaba el Orden era el "amenazado": El Caos era el lado de la agresión y el Orden, el que necesitaba defensa. Se suponía que Geralt velaba por los que necesitaban defensa, ¿no? Pero esta vez el brujo no estaba seguro si no había sido Jaskier quien había desencadenado el Caos…

\- ¡Bufón! ¡Venga, Bufón! Haz tu gracia, que para eso nos han dicho que visitáramos esta pocilga de mierda… - recordaba Geralt las palabras del que parecía dirigir a los que habían ingresado a la taberna. - ¡Quiero escuchar esa melodiosa voz de puta sirena y ver con qué gracia mueves tu cuerpo! ¡QUE VAMOS HE DICHO! – El brujo suspiró, se puso de pie y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente a Jaskier, cuando el trovador tomaba la bebida de uno de los borrachos que se había situado a su lado y se la tiraba directamente en la cara al líder de aquella guardia.

Caos.

Y así todo se había ido a la mierda… en aquella pocilga de mierda.

Entre gritos e insultos los cinco hombres recién llegados agarraron lo que tuvieron a mano para lanzárselo al trovador; Jaskier, enceguecido por la rabia y la cerveza, agarró la cabeza de un borracho que no acababa de comprender qué sucedía y se la estampilló sobre el abdomen al guardia, haciendo que tres cayeran al suelo sucio de la taberna. Geralt le dio un puñetazo al que tenía al lado y que pretendía tomar el laúd de Jaskier para usarlo como arma. En cambio, el mismo trovador agarró el instrumento y si no fuera porque Geralt no había bebido tanto, se lo habría partido en la cabeza al hombre que intentó atacar.

\- ¡Joder, Jaskier! – gritó Geralt, tomando el laúd. - ¡Entra en razón! ¡Con esto ganas dinero! Puta madre. – el bardo comprendió que tenía algo de razón y lo dejó sobre una mesa, pero agarró una silla y se la partió en la cabeza. Ese perdió la consciencia.

Los tres del suelo se pusieron de pie y sacaron unas espadas viejas y oxidadas, pero corrían con una ventaja: ninguno estaba borracho como el resto de los visitantes de la taberna.

\- ¡NO! – se oyó la voz de un hombre rechoncho que salió de detrás de alguna puerta. - ¡NO, por favor! No destrocen mi taberna o se harán cargo de lo que rompan.

\- Mmmrgh… - rezongó Geralt, pero ya tenía encima de él los tres guardias, dándole con la espada. Así que el brujo, pues brujo era. Contraatacó como defensa, sin sacar su espada, ya que eran unos estúpidos humanos, pero de todas formas, sus puños eran férreos y dolorosos ¡y a éstos los usó! Y así sucedió. Un puñetazo en el abdomen al primero y luego una patada en los huevos. Al suelo, inhabilitado por un tiempo. El segundo, con codazo que le partió la nariz: sangre sobre su rostro y el suelo, Jaskier agarró un plato y se lo partió en la cabeza (¡cuando ya estaba en el suelo!). El herido gritó y se le cayó la espada, el bardo aprovechó para patearla y dejarla lejos, pero ¡no va qué suerte! La espada fue a parar sobre los pies de la moza rolliza, provocándole un corte profundo en el tobillo y un chillido agudo de dolor y lágrimas que despertó la curiosidad de los demás hombres, demasiados borrachos antes para molestarse por peleas de hombres. Pero maltratar a una mujer, ¡eso sí que era otra cosa!

\- ¡Eeehhh! El bardo ha herido a Anastasia… - Maldita sea, Anastasia, al parecer, era querida por todos los hombres de la aldea, pensó el brujo. No importó.

Seguía el caos.

Geralt corrió y tomó de la nuca al tercero, le propinó un rodillazo severo sobre el abdomen, el hombre dejó escapar todo el aire que había tenido en los pulmones y luego el brujo peloblanco, repartió una patada fiera que lo hizo alejarse varios centímetros. Pero los hombres borrachos ya habían levantado las mesas del suelo y se las tiraron al brujo y trovador.

Geralt corrió sobre Jaskier y lo tomó por el cuello de su jubón, estiró de éste con fuerza y oyó las quejas de su amigo, quien estiró su mano para hacerse de su laúd. - ¡Eh, Geralt! Falta mi sombrero con la pluma de garza.

\- En el culo te lo pones. – dijo el brujo y corrió hacia la puerta, donde esperaba otro de los guardias. No tuvo opción. Hizo la señal de Aard y lo alejó de su camino. Sintió una botella que le dio justo en el hueso occipital y sintió su cuero cabelludo cortarse. Gruñó, Jaskier perdió el equilibrio y cayó, el brujo lo sostuvo, el laúd se golpeó, el bardo llorisqueó algo así como que tuviera más cuidado, Geralt volvió a dibujar la señal de Aard (y se arrepintió de inmediato, pero peor era seguir rompiendo huesos a borrachos) y salió fuera, sosteniendo el bardo ebrio.

Ambos corrieron velozmente, Geralt hirviendo de la rabia, Jaskier riendo por los efectos de alcohol y trastabillando de tanto en tanto. A los insultos a sus espaldas, el brujo prefirió no poner atención.

Llegaron al establo, Sardinilla estaba allí y los miró con reproche. – Ya te he dicho, no puedes juzgarnos. – dijo el brujo y subió rápidamente, alzando a Jaskier desde el jubón y aspeando el animal para salir al galope de aquel sitio.

El Caos era la agresión. El Orden, la defensa frente a ella. Merecía la pena arrastrarse hasta el fin del mundo para enfrentarse a la agresión y al Mal. Sobre todo cuando la paga era honorable. Pero éste no había sido el caso. Y de pronto, no sabía a quiénes había roto las narices, partido las pelotas y desinflado los pulmones. Solamente sabía que no había sido necesario. Y la paciencia con Jaskier se le había agotado.

Después de todo él era un brujo: insensible. No debería preocuparse por un amigo, o intentar comprender por qué anhelaba a Yennefer, o el motivo por el que intentaba no pensar en aquella Niña de la Sorpresa. Él no tenía sentimientos, por eso era bueno en su trabajo. Porque podía mirar al mundo de manera imparcial, alejado de los sentimientos. Porque era insensible.

\- Jaskier, de los idiotas con lo que me he topado en la vida. Tú eres el idiota más idiota que he conocido. – le dijo. Se lo dijo por pura rabia, pues sabía que el bardo tenía demasiado alcohol en la sangre y no era el mejor momento para discutir. – Eres un putero de mierda que se emborracha en los peores momentos y no es capaz de terminar un trabajo también de mierda.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y mira nada más quién lo dice? – escuchó la respuesta de Jaskier sobre Sardinilla, a sus espaldas. – El brujo imbécil que se enamora de la hechicera más puta de todas. Pero después ¡yo soy el putero! Por lo menos yo me doy cuenta de que me estoy cogiendo putas, Geralt. No creo que tiene una vagina inmaculada. – y eso fue demasiado.

Entre el bardo y el brujo había existido una amistad durante años. Los dos se llevaban bien, les gustaba la compañía del uno y el otro y siempre, a pesar de las bromas, se habían respetado hasta aquel día. Ese día Jaskier había ido demasiado lejos. Pero primero Geralt lo había insultado, y eso el brujo, también lo sabía.

Geralt detuvo a Sardinilla en seco, y sintió el miedo de Jaskier sobre su espalda. – Oye, bueno… creo que me he ido a la mierda, Geralt. Lo siento. – escuchó las disculpas inmediatas del trovador, a pesar del estado deplorable en el que estaba.

\- Bájate de Sardinilla. – sentenció Geralt. – Y vete de aquí.

\- ¿No irás a dejarme aquí, de noche, en medio de la nada y en este estado?

\- Que te bajes he dicho. Ve a buscarte alguna puta, que te de cobijo. – respondió Geralt. Hubo silencio entre los dos. Después de todo él era un brujo, no tenía por qué importarle la suerte del bardo.

¿Por qué importaba, entonces?

\- Pero, venga, que te he pedido disculpas. Entiendo que me he pasado de la raya. Lo siento. – insistió Jaskier. Pero para Geralt fue demasiado. Con un rápido golpe, tomó al bardo por su jubón y lo estampó contra el suelo, bruscamente. Jaskier de inmediato comenzó a toser y el brujo notó sangre que brotó de su boca. El laúd hizo un ruido terrible al caer. Y Geralt miró hacia otro lado, para no sentir lástima por el idiota que acababa de arrojar al suelo.

Insensible.

Golpeó a la yegua y la obligó a avanzar. Sardinilla pareció no querer hacerlo. No querer abandonar al trovador a su suerte en aquel sitio y aquella noche. Pero Geralt insistió, y si de algo lo conocía su vieja amiga, era de que cuando estaba terco, el brujo estaba terco.

\- ¿De verdad vas a dejarme aquí? – escuchó la queja que se alejaba de Jaskier. – Vaya mierda de amigo resultaste. – Geralt no respondió. - ¡Encima me rompiste el laúd! – no respondió. - ¿¡De verdad!? – tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Geralt avanzó con una sensación de que no era lo correcto lo que hacía ¿Y si un monstruo sentía el olor de su sangre? ¿Y si los guardias querían venganza y los habían seguido? ¿Y si un ladrón notaba que el laúd era élfico y una pieza maestra? Y si… Y si…

Y si tenía tantas dudas, ¿por qué no volvía por su amigo?

Porque él era brujo. Y los brujos eran insensibles.


	3. Insensible II

**II**

Discutir con Yennefer no tenía sentido. Haber discutido aquel día con Jaskier, tampoco lo había tenido. Pero de eso, habían pasado ya cinco días. No había vuelto a saber del trovador, de los destrozos de la taberna o de la suerte de su llamado "amigo". Aunque ¡mierda que el brujo no se había comportado como un buen amigo!

Geralt suspiró. Le pareció ver a lo lejos una milana negra y su corazón se detuvo en seco. Yen…

Como ella le había contado tiempo atrás, las esquirlas de hielo habían tocado su corazón y él estaba perdido. Sin ella estaba perdido. Yennefer había sido la Reina del Invierno de aquella historia de los elfos: Aedd Gynvael. Había sembrado esquirlas de hielo a su alrededor y había congelado su corazón. Nadie sería capaz de volver a alegrarlo, todo le parecía repugnante, sin sentido. No dormía en paz… la Persecución Salvaje. El brujo suspiró con dolor y se preguntó por qué dolía su corazón y su ausencia… por qué ¿Cuál era la respuesta?

Istredd le había dicho que lo que él sentía era simplemente el reflejo de las emociones de Yen hacia él… pero ella se había ido, lo había dejado, ¿Por qué seguía doliendo? Él sabía que era un mutante, y se creía que una de las características más estables de la mutación de los brujos era la completa carencia de emociones, para poder realizar de manera efectiva su trabajo. Todo lo que tomaba por "sentimientos" no era más que la memoria de sus células, características somáticas. Y eso él ya lo sabía.

Una brisa fresca de aquella mañana pasó sobre su rostro y Geralt acarició a Sardinilla, sobre quien estaba montado. - ¿Crees que he perdido la capacidad de alegrarme? – le dijo a su yegua, que no respondió. Él sonrió, solo para satisfacer a su amiga. – No creas que sonrío con alegría, no. Lo hago para que no te preocupes. Lo hago para fingir que siento algo. Pero no siento nada. – la yegua no estuvo de acuerdo. Relinchó suavemente como respuesta, algo así a los gruñidos de desaprobación que de tanto en tanto el brujo hacía también. - ¿Debería buscar a Jaskier? – Sardinilla no dijo nada. – Mmmrgh… - se quejó él. – Si no tengo sentimientos, si no tengo emociones ¿Por qué no se me quita esta maldita culpa?

\- Porque mierda de amigo tienes que ser para dejarme borracho y tirado en la noche quién sabe dónde. – escuchó la voz del bardo a sus espaldas. El brujo se giró con rapidez y bajó de su yegua con una sonrisa de alivio al verlo con vida. No sabía si estrecharle la mano, si abrazarlo o simplemente yacer delante de Jaskier en una situación de tonta de alegría contenida. – Venga que eres idiota… - dijo el trovador y lo abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. – Sé que te cuesta todo lo que sea "sentir" algo, así que te lo facilito. – Geralt lo abrazó. Y una vez más el brujo se preguntó si realmente era tan insensible como había creído, ¿o cómo le habían hecho creer? Lo cierto era que alguien insensible no debiera sentir culpa, pero él no se había podido quitar la culpa desde que lo había dejado abandonado al bardo. Y no se había podido quitar la culpa desde que Nenneke le había hablado de su destino y toda aquella basura… y Renfri había nombrado a la chica del bosque… su destino. La Hija del Destino.

Jaskier se liberó de los brazos de Geralt y lo miró. – Pero yo también debo pedirte disculpas. Ya sabes… me pasé de la raya.

\- Mmrgh. Sí. – se limitó a contestar el brujo. – Pero yo también me pasé. Lo que nos deja en empate. – Jaskier sonrió. Sacó de su bolsillo un pan y se lo dio.

\- Estoy seguro de que no has comido en estos días. No he escuchado de ningún monstruo por aquí, así que de que hayas comido… nada ¿No? – era como decía el trovador. – Yo me encontré a la moza de la taberna que me ocultó en su casa después de que le cuidara la herida. Y vaya que me ha alimentado. Alimentado en la barriga pero también en lo que todo hombre necesita, Geralt. – el brujo no contestó, tomó el pan y lo comió. – Luego pensé que no estaba bien que dejáramos las cosas entre los dos como habían quedado. Menos aún cuando la discusión había sido cuando yo había estado algo pasado de cerveza.

\- Aja… - continuó masticando.

\- Porque distinto sería si nos peleamos cuando los dos estamos sobrios. Ahí sí ibas a tener que buscarme para disculparte. Pero esta vez, yo también había tenido culpa. Y bueno, como te conozco de memoria… No quería que siguieras sufriendo por la mala actitud tomada conmigo. Así que te busqué para disminuir tu sentimiento de culpa. Ya sabes, de esos que no deberías tener, según se dice. – Geralt lo miró. Lo miró directo a los ojos y sorprendido de que Jaskier hubiera dado justo en el blanco. Justo en el punto que él venía dando vueltas desde que Yennefer se había ido, lo había dejado… y él a ella por ser incapaz de sentir… Su amigo se limitó a sonreír, simplemente. Sí, Jaskier al parecer… lo conocía más de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Al parecer el trovador era más agudo de pensamientos de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Pero luego de meses y meses de amistad, Geralt no tenía dudas de que Jaskier era un hombre bien instruido. No que el trovador no lo dijera en cada ocasión que podía, además.

\- Sí, bueno… pero soy un mutante. – repitió Geralt aquello que se venía diciendo a sí mismo.

\- Sí. Un mutante. Eso te da derecho a ser mutante incluso entre los brujos, ¿no? – levantó sus hombros Jaskier. – Quizás eres un brujo con capacidad de sentir.

\- No. – negó con un movimiento de cabeza el brujo. – No. No de sentir, Jaskier. – le explicó como Istredd lo había hecho con él, tiempo atrás. – Lo que pasa es que las células de mi cuerpo me permiten reflejar lo que otros sienten hacia mí. Restos atávicos de sentimientos en un mutante al que le han quitado las emociones. – esta vez Jaskier no dijo nada, lo dejó hablar. – Querido Jaskier. – Geralt terminó de comer el panecillo duro que su amigo le había dado. – A mí me hicieron para entrar en la inmundicia que a otros colma de asco. Me han privado de la capacidad de sentir para que no sea capaz de sentir cuán monstruosamente asquerosa es esa inmundicia, para que no retroceda, no huya ante ella, lleno de pavor. – el trovador lo miraba. Geralt le decía aquello que ya le había dicho a Yennefer en el pasado. Aquello que él se aferraba a creer.

\- Vaya… - susurró el trovador. - ¿Me dejas escribir un romance trágico con esas palabras? – Geralt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la picardía de Jaskier. El trovador pensó que después de aquellas palabras comprendía cómo era que el brujo se había enamorado de la hechicera: "la inmundicia que a otros colma de asco" … O al menos colmaba a Jaskier. No podía negar el atractivo físico de la muchacha, pero la locura que llevaba encima era algo que no se podía pasar por alto.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – le dijo y subió a Sardinilla. Luego miró al bardo. – Y ¿no vienes? – Jaskier sonrió con alegría.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos por aventuras que tengo que inspirarme para mi próximo romance!

Ya por la noche los tres se detuvieron en el interior del bosque que bordeaba el camino que transitaban y se sentaron frente a una fogata miserable que Geralt había encendido, pero con el deseo de apagarla cuánto antes. Solo con el objetivo de cocer unos pescados que había comprado Jaskier a un mercader ambulante por la tarde.

El brujo se mantuvo concentrado en los pescados, sostenidos por palitos recogidos del suelo, y Jaskier decidió que entonaría un tema en el que había estado trabajando durante estos días de ausencia de su amigo. Por algún motivo que al trovador se le escapaba, la pena que rodeaba al brujo desde que Yennefer se había ido o él la había dejado, (Jaskier no lo tenía tan claro porque Geralt no había hablado casi nada del tema) era tan tangible que parecía incapaz de abandonarlo y había servido como musa inspiradora para el siguiente romance.

(La canción que entona Jaskier, por si quieren se llama "Mujer Amante" de Rata Blanca. Lo escribí con el tema de fondo, así que es lo que recomiendo )

Los dedos gráciles del trovador comenzaron a construir la melodía melancólica del tema que Geralt había inspirado... el brujo permaneció estático con los pescados sostenidos desde sus manos y un fino temblor pareció recorrerlo, como si el ambiente se hubiera encantado de pronto. No fue capaz de solicitar al bardo que no abriera el pico, a pesar de lo inadecuado que sería mantener un canto bello en plena noche, con la posibilidad de atraer cualquier tipo de amenaza. Por alguna razón que a Geralt se le escapaba, no pudo ser sensato.

La razón que al brujo se le escapaba, era que su amigo había escrito esta melodía pensando en el dolor que Geralt transmitía por extrañar a Yennefer. Claro que no sería tan tonto como para decírselo, no hasta tener un final apropiado, y ni siquiera en ese momento sabía si se lo diría, pues él ya le había advertido que no quería ser protagonista de sus canciones.

\- Siento el calor de toda tu piel en mi cuerpo otra vez. Estrella fugaz enciende mi sed, misteriosa mujer. Con tu amor sensual ¡cuánto me das! - la voz de Jaskier inundó la noche. El tono fue melancólico, triste, pero hermoso. - Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad. Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual. Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar. - Lo que el brujo escuchó, le pareció hermoso. - Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. – Jaskier notó que Geralt no le había pedido que cerrara el pico, que estaban en el interior de un bosque, que era peligroso. Eso sacó una sonrisa de sus labios, y continuó la bella melodía con su gran talento y dejó que su voz inundara la noche, una vez más:

\- Al amanecer tu imagen se va, misteriosa mujer. Dejaste en mí lujuria total, hermosa y sensual. Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. Deberé buscar una señal en aquel camino por el que vas. – El trovador cerró sus ojos y entonó con sentimientos: - Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. - Continuó rasgueando las cuerdas del laúd, absorto en la melodía, envuelto en el dolor que sentía del querido brujo. Y de pronto todo se hizo real para el trovador. De pronto comprendió el gran error que había cometido la noche que habían discutido con Geralt. El brujo amaba a la hechicera, si fuera eso posible en los de su clase, y allí, frente a él, estaba el mayor de los romances que podría alguna vez registrar: el romance de Geralt de Rivia y Yennefer de Vengerberg. Apasionado y doloroso, como todo buen romance debiera ser.

Jaskier había tenido la melodía pensada hasta aquella estrofa, pero por el ambiente que los rodeaba y la aceptación de su protagonista sobre la canción, el bardo encontró el modo de darle fin al romance: - Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor, ¡lo sé! Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos. Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Voy a buscar una señal, una canción. Oh, debo saber si en verdad en algún lado estás. Solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará. – su voz calló, pero sus dedos continuaron rasgueando las cuerdas. Geralt de espalda al bardo se mantuvo inmóvil, conmovido. Jaskier sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos cerrados, inspirado en la música, en el momento, comprendiendo por primera vez que el dolor del brujo era abismal. Finalmente, abrió sus ojos, entonó los últimos suspiros y esperó, nervioso, la reacción del brujo.

Geralt tenía sus ojos puestos sobre las brazas que ardían débilmente. No dijo nada, no lo miró. Quizás incluso supo que aquel tema era un regalo que le había hecho, pero Jaskier sabía muy bien que el brujo se enojaría sobremanera si era inspiración para sus romances, así que decidió no confesarlo. – Es bonito lo que acabas de cantar. – fue todo lo que Geralt expresó. Pero había sido suficiente. Ambos sabían quién había inspirado aquel tema, y que lo aprobara, era un modo de volver a hacer las paces entre los dos, definitivamente. Jaskier decidió que no volvería a insultar a Yennefer, a menos que fuera realmente necesario, pues al brujo le dolía mucho la ausencia de la mujer.

El ambiente que los rodeaba parecía haber tirado un hechizo sobre los tres. Los árboles parecieron oír la voz de Jaskier e inclinarse sobre ellos, cerrándolos, incluso el viento suavizó su recorrido para que pudiera ser entonado aquel romance. Geralt también sintió el cambio en la atmósfera del bosque que los abrazaba, pero a diferencia de Jaskier, no pensó en un cuento de hadas, ni en la magia del amor. No. Su collar había temblado y eso solo podía significar una cosa…

* * *

\- Es bonito lo que acabas de cantar. – Había dicho el brujo cuando Jaskier supo que tenía aprobado el romance por su protagonista, sin embargo, justo en ese instante, todo cambió.

Los árboles que los rodeaban de pronto parecieron abrazarse en torno a la pareja, las largas hojas de los sauces llorones bailaron en la atmósfera romántica del momento y el viento saltó alegre frente a ambos. El trovador notó el cambio a su alrededor y se hinchó de orgullo, pues la misma naturaleza había caído rendida a su talento, pero Geralt no creyó en bobadas y comprendió que algo más estaba sucediendo. Así lo confirmó, además, su collar.

De repente un pájaro regordete y casi pelado revoloteó por sus cabezas. Sardinilla relinchó y Geralt aguzó sus ojos para ver el ave que se había acercado. Le pareció de los más raro, hasta que acomodó su cristalino y sus pupilas ayudaron: se encontró con un ser que antes no había visto. Un bebé, un niño en pañales de tela, piernas y brazos por demás regordetes, con alas como Pegaso y arco y flecha. Pero la flecha no terminaba en una punta asesina, sino en un corazón ¿Por qué demonios tenía un corazón? Éste era rojo intenso, casi molesto a la vista. En la región del glúteo del bebé Geralt observó una coloración algo amarronada y supo de inmediato que el gordito no era de los más limpitos, que digamos.

De pronto, aquel niño diabólico apuntó al pecho del trovador con su flecha y disparó sin esperar nada. Jaskier ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que sucedía. Geralt se giró rápidamente, dejando caer los pescados sobre el fuego que ardía con marcada dificultad (casi a punto de apagarse), y saltó sobre el trovador, estampándolo y aplastándolo bruscamente sobre la tierra. Escuchó la queja de su amigo, el ruido del laúd al caer (otra maldita vez) y Sardinilla que dio unos serenos pasos hacia atrás, para no aplastarlos. - ¡Eh! ¡Geralt! ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? – dijo Jaskier, con el brujo encima. - ¡Me has aplastado!

\- El bichito del amor. – contestó la voz de un niño de pañal sucio que de ningún modo debiera emitir palabras a la corta edad que presentaba (ni siquiera sabía limpiarse el culo). Jaskier llevó sus azules ojos en dirección a aquella voz y se encontró con un ser repugnante, que no solo era un niño del demonio, sino que le recordaba su pánico por ser padre (ser padre y tener que hacerse responsable del crío, claro). El brujo se puso de pie de inmediato y miró al extraño ser que les volaba por los aires.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? – dijo Jaskier poniéndose de pie también. – Eres un torpe ¡Mi laúd! ¡Y los pescados!

\- Oh, la parejilla… - suspiró el bebé con alas. Geralt levantó su mano, dibujo la señal de Aard y el bebé voló lejos del alcance psicoquinético de la magia brujeril. - ¡No nieguen que se aman! ¡Lo he notado en la entonación del trovador! – Jaskier miró al bebé. El niño volador pasó por al lado de los dos y se tiró un pedo oloroso, el trovador comenzó a toser indignado y Geralt apoyó su mano sobre su espada… ¿la de plata?

\- Oye, asqueroso ser ¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿Acaso te pudres por dentro? – dijo Jaskier.

\- Exactamente eso, Jaskier… mierda. – dijo Geralt.

\- Mierda y poca capacidad de razonamiento. – se molestó el trovador. – No has sabido interpretar mis palabras en el hermoso romance que he compuesto ¡Bien idiota que eres! – el bebé volvió a apuntar sobre el pecho de Jaskier, éste comenzó a preguntarse si, a pesar de su apariencia, no se trataría de un ser diabólico. – Eh, Geralt… parece agresivo. – el cupido disparó.

\- ¡Córrete, idiota! – gritó el brujo y saltó sobre el trovador una vez más y, aunque no llegó a tiempo, la flecha estuvo a punto de tocarlo, pero Sardinilla decidió adelantar su cabeza y recibió ella el disparo. El brujo casi dejó escapar un grito de rabia al notar que aquel corazón rojo intenso alcanzaba el pómulo de su gran amiga, pero en ese instante, el suspiro de ira le quedó dentro de la garganta, porque el corazón rojo de la punta de flecha se deshizo como si de un polvo mágico se tratara.

Sardinilla de golpe mostró una dilatación anormal de su pupila, su ojo se volvió completamente negro y el marrón del iris se perdió por completo. El corazón del brujo (ahora el del brujo) se detuvo, aquel efecto era el que ocasionaba la muerte… y en ese instante, sucedió: la yegua sacudió su cabeza y se encontró con los brazos de Jaskier que le abrazó de forma instintiva cuando notó que había recibido el daño. Y fue en ese momento, que el hechizo del bebé regordete tuvo efecto: la yegua se enamoró perdidamente del trovador.

Sardinilla le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Jaskier sobre el pecho, pero terminó haciendo que la mandíbula se golpeara, el trovador se mordió la lengua y sintió algo de sangre. Los belfos superior e inferior del gran hocico del animal se abrieron y su lengua enorme acarició el cuello del trovador, los dientes amarillos por pastar y cortar hierbas, rozaron su piel. La sensación fue desagradable, incluso se sentía como enfermiza. Jaskier intentó alejarse y la expresión de rechazo en su rostro dejó al brujo boquiabierto por el asombro y al poco tiempo, unas ganas casi incontenibles de reír lo atraparon. Pero luego, el cuerpo gigante de la yegua buscó las partes traseras de Jaskier y fue ahí cuando el trovador pegó un salto aterrado por la insistencia de Sardinilla.

Las carcajadas del bebé volador no se hicieron esperar y Jaskier tuvo que dar un salto sobre Geralt, para que el cuerpo ancho del brujo lo separara de la yegua. - Eeh… Geralt, tu yegua está en celo. – le dijo. El brujo quiso contestarle algo inteligente, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, mientras la yegua le daba cabezazos sobre el pecho para que se quitara del medio y pudiera buscar a su amado trovador. – Ja, ja. Gracioso. Porque no es a ti a quien quiere montar, ¿no? – pero Geralt no podía responder.

\- Oh, Jaskier. Has enamorado, nada más y nada menos, que a una yegua… Seguro no es la primera vez que te pasa. – se burló entre risas. Sintió el golpe que el bardo le dio sobre la cabeza.

\- Que no es gracioso, idiota. – pero Geralt pensaba lo contrario.

\- Oh… - continuó el brujo entre carcajadas – me apiado de ti, Sardinilla. – acarició a su amiga cuando ésta le dio otro cabezazo para que se quitara del medio - Pero ¡qué mal gusto tienes! - Jaskier se molestó un poco, pero más aún cuando fue consciente del gordito volador que no paraba de reír y tirar un pedo que otro, de tanto en tanto, con las carcajadas.

Geralt, por pura maldad, se quitó del medio y la yegua trotó hasta Jaskier, quien con un grito de asombro volvió a correr detrás del brujo, más veloz que nunca, haciendo que Geralt estallara entre risas una vez más. - ¡Que no es gracioso! ¡Haz algo! – empujó al peloblanco. - ¡Oye tú, rollizo de mierda! – Sardinilla golpeó indignada una vez más el torso de su amo, quien comenzaba a componerse después de tanto reír. – Deja en paz a la yegua ¡Eh! ¡Bebé gordo! – Jaskier miró con rabia al brujo. - ¡Pañal de mierda! ¡Devuélvele el sentido a este brujo borracho que tengo enfrente y la filiación por los de su especie a la yegua!

\- Tienes razón trovador. El hechizo estuvo destinado a ti, no a la yegua. – contestó el bebé y le disparó una vez más. Geralt se giró con la rapidez brujeril que lo caracterizaba y tomó al bardo, una vez más por los brazos, lo giró con celeridad y se lo estampó de frente a Sardinilla, que lo lamió otra vez, desesperada.

La flecha destinada a Jaskier casi alcanzó el cuerpo de Geralt, así que se abalanzó sobre los enamorados y los dos hombres terminaron una vez más en el suelo, mientras las largas patas del caballo se interponían entre ellos. Una de las patas delanteras aplastó la espalda al brujo, que se quejó notoriamente (incluso su rostro empalideció un poco), pues su amiga tenía un buen peso. Si había alguien que no pasaba hambre en aquel grupo, pues esa era ella.

Geralt, aún tomado de Jaskier se giró sobre el suelo, quedando ahora el trovador por encima de él y expuesto a las patas de la yegua. – Hijo de puta. – escuchó la queja de Jaskier.

\- Tu madre será puta. – le dijo Geralt, mientras Jaskier lo enfrentaba molesto desde encima del abdomen del brujo. - ¡Sardinilla acaba de aplastarme sobre mi región lumbar!, me duele como el demonio, y ¡tú te quejas! – era como el brujo decía. El peso de la yegua se había localizado sobre sus vértebras lumbares, provocándole un atrapamiento del nervio en aquella región y provocándole un dolor tan intenso, que el brujo había quedado fuera de combate sin el que trovador, siquiera lo supiera. La cintura y pierna derecha de Geralt quemaban por la sensación hiriente de la lesión. Jaskier notó el dolor en la expresión del brujo, quien había dejado de reírse.

\- Oh, así me gusta, sí… sin burlarte de mí… ¿Ves? El destino te es cruel, porque tú lo has sido conmigo- estaba diciendo cuando notó que Sardinilla había aprovechado la discusión para situarse justo por detrás del bardo, que ahora tenía sus partes traseras expuestas a ella. - ¡Oh, madre mía! – gritó el trovador y agarró ahora él al brujo, rodó sobre el suelo y volvió a la posición inicial, no sin oír la queja de Geralt por el dolor agudo. No va que Jaskier había tenido tanta mala suerte, que cayó sobre las brazas de lo que quedaba del fuego que había encendido Geralt, aplastando la única comida que habrían comido aquella noche. El olor a pescado lo inundó sobre su espalda y el grito que se oyó, fue difícil de describir.

El trovador pegó un salto por el dolor e, instintivamente, se sentó, colocando el rostro del brujo casi encima de sus partes pudorosas, pero Geralt se encontraba tan dolorido, que no había sido capaz de moverse con rapidez. Al grito del trovador, se unió el del brujo que sintió arder su columna cuando sus vértebras apretaron aún más el nervio lumbociático y una sensación de hormigueo se apoderó de toda la pierda derecha de Geralt, a quien no le importó si su rostro descansaba encima de los huevos de Jaskier o sobre otro ¿lado?

… y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Geralt le dio una trompada a Jaskier para alejarlo, la nariz del trovador comenzó a sangrar, su cuerpo herido por la quemadura reciente, cayó unos centímetros más lejos, lo que generó que los labios del brujo descansaran ahora sobre los muslos de su amigo. El trovador se quejó por el dolor tanto de su nariz, como de la piel quemada de su espalda. Ambos estuvieron a punto de comenzar a discutir pero una carcajada femenina por detrás de ambos dio por empatada la discusión que ni siquiera había comenzado.

\- ¡Basta ya, Ken! – dijo una jovencita de aspecto salvaje que no tendría más de quince o dieciséis años. Ken, el bebé regordete, revoloteó a su lado y Geralt sintió las manos de Jaskier que le dieron vuelta, colocando la espalda sobre el suelo (y mucho dolor como consecuencia), y dejó al brujo boca arriba, pero recostado sobre la pelvis del trovador. Su pierna casi no tenía movilidad y el dolor lo estaba carcomiendo ¡Vaya que Sardinilla tendría que adelgazar en los próximos días! – Saca ese hechizo a la yegua. Ya nos hemos divertido lo suficiente. – dijo la jovencita con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus manos apoyadas sobre su abdomen en claro signo de que no había parado de reír desde su escondite desde que todo había sucedido, mientras Sardinilla estaba preparada para acosar, una vez más, a Jaskier, quien sostenía a Geralt como escudo encima de él. "Ken, ¡qué nombre de mierda!", pensó el trovador mientras el gordito culo sucio levantaba su manita gorda y tiraba una flecha con punta blanca sobre la yegua en celo.


	4. Insensible III

La jovencita de aspecto salvaje que se había burlado de ellos había mostrado una belleza indiscutible. A pesar de la juventud que su aterciopelada piel delataba y las formas joviales de su cuerpo, se podía apreciar con facilidad que los años serían gratos con sus formas femeninas, provocando lujuria en cualquier hombre, como incluso lo había hecho a pesar de su corta edad en aquellos momentos. O al menos eso había pensado Jaskier.

Luego de que el gordito culo sucio con alas desencantara a Sardinilla, había huido con una rapidez innecesaria. Innecesaria porque de ningún modo Geralt habría sido capaz de moverse de encima del trovador por el dolor de la región lumbosacra y el entumecimiento de su pierna derecha, y de igual manera, Jaskier sentía que la espalda se le quemaba inhumanamente.

La oscuridad de la noche cerrada se había cernido sobre ellos, el débil fuego que no solo había cocido los pescados, sino también la piel del trovador, yacía frío hacía tiempo. El silencio del brujo era signo de alarma, y para ese instante, Jaskier ya estaba nervioso y olvidándose por poco del dolor propio. – Oye, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer contra el dolor que sientes? – le preguntó, incapaz de seguir guardando silencio, pues el brujo comenzaba a sudar. La sangre que había brotado por su nariz luego del golpe que había recibido, ya se había secado.

\- Dos cosas… - salió una queja de sus labios. – Busca entre mis pertenencias, Jaskier… encontrarás mis elíxires, el de color verde muslo, ese alcánzame. – el trovador asintió con movimiento de cabeza. – Y un ungüento, con la tapa de color similar… ese también. – Jaskier asintió una vez más. – Y si varios colores te resultan similares, tráelos a todos. O huélelos, el de hedor más fuerte… esos.

\- Aja.

\- Y vuelve aquí… - se quejó suavemente. – Por favor. – Jaskier lo quitó con suavidad de encima de él y lo dejó con la espalda rectificada sobre el suelo duro. El brujo se quejó suavemente, pues la leve inclinación en la que, sin saberlo, el trovador lo había puesto, había sido una posición antiálgica.

Volvió al poco tiempo con siete frasquitos y cuatro ungüentos. – Ni idea. – le dijo, Geralt miró, refunfuñó y le señaló los adecuados. El trovador abrió el elixir elegido, volvió a sentarlo por encima de él en 45° y Geralt lo bebió. Sus ojos parecieron oscurecerse y al poco tiempo fue capaz de moverse una vez más.

\- Argh. Mierda. – escupió en el suelo el brujo. Jaskier sonrió.

\- Aja ¿Y qué es lo segundo que puedo hacer por ti? – Geralt sonrió y su mirada oscura lo alcanzó.

\- Poner a dieta a Sardinilla, sin dudas. – Jaskier rio, la yegua relinchó y movió hacia arriba y abajo su cabeza, en clara desaprobación.

\- Sardinilla, tienes excelente gusto en humanos. Si tan solo fueras una hembra de mi raza, tendríamos un romance. – la elogió Jaskier. Tomó el ungüento que también le había pedido y se lo dio.

\- Oh, eso es para ti. Frótalo en tu espalda. Sanará más rápido. – le dijo.

\- Oh, ¡excelente! – se alegró Jaskier. – Solo que tendrás que hacerlo tú, porque no tengo ojos en mi espalda. – el brujo se quejó. – Vamos, no tengas miedo a enamorarte tú también, - guiñó un ojo – sé que soy irresistible, con o sin gordito culo sucio…

\- Cierra el pico. – dijo Geralt. – Y quítate el jubón.

\- Oh, vaya. – bromeó el Jaskier. - ¿Directo al grano?

\- No seas idiota. – el trovador rio y se quitó el jubón. La quemadura no era para nada alarmante, pero Jaskier era un humano quejoso y no estaba acostumbrado al dolor físico, eso Geralt lo sabía. Así que le permitió las quejas de dolor cuando lo embadurnó de ungüento. Finalmente, el brujo se puso de pie, realizó unos movimientos por demás extraños para el trovador, quien oyó cómo los huesos crujían y estuvo seguro de que se acomodó bruscamente las vértebras en su sitio.

El estómago de Jaskier crujió, pero aún así, aquella noche, no tendrían comida. Suspiró, buscó el laúd, comprobó que funcionara, y se acostó finalmente sobre el duro suelo y la tierra, protegiendo su instrumento en un abrazo, mientras el sueño se le caía encima.

Duró lo que le parecieron dos minutos. Al poquísimo tiempo de sentir seguridad en la madera del laúd escuchó unos pasos acelerados aplastar las hojas de alrededor y casi de un salto se sentó, dejando caer (pero esta vez suavemente) el instrumento. Geralt ya estaba con una pierna izquierda adelantada y el peso sobre ésta, posición ventajosa para comenzar un ataque, Jaskier ya lo había notado con anterioridad.

De pronto una mujer con aspecto de campesina, bañada en sangre, se tambaleó delante de ellos. Los vio y gritó despavorida, intentó correr por el camino contrario, pero cayó, claramente muy herida para intentar una huida efectiva. Llevaba las ropas desgarradas, un pecho salía a la vista, la pollera de tela liviana tenía grandes tajos que dejaban ver su ropa interior. Jaskier no estuvo seguro si no había sufrido algún agravio del tipo sexual. Rápidamente tomó su jubón y se lo puso, para no incomodar más a la mujer. Geralt avanzó con pasos ligeros sobre ella y la tomó en brazos. El alarido despavorido que dio alertó a metros a la redonda. - ¡NOOOO! – aulló. - ¡Por favor, no!

\- Tranquila. – dijo el brujo. - ¿Qué te ha sucedido? No te haremos daño – Jaskier corrió sobre ellos y Geralt se giró al notar que el trovador se adelantaba, levantaba sus manos y frenaba un ataque salido desde detrás de un gran árbol, destinado a la cabeza de la mujer, con un gran palo. – Mmmrgh… - observó a la recién llegada, otra mujer en las mismas condiciones.

\- Hija de puta… - decía la nueva, pero ésta estaba descolocada por la ira. Esta vez le tocó a Jaskier sostenerla. La mujer en brazos de Geralt gritó y rasguñó al brujo en el rostro, intentó correr, pero se encontró con la resistencia de los brazos de hierro de él. - ¡Te voy a matar! – saltó la recién llegada, Jaskier no tenía brazos férreos, así que con el ataque, ambos avanzaron sobre Geralt y la otra mujer, y la del trovador la agarró por los cabellos a la de Geralt, la acercó a su rostro y le brindó un mordisco en la mejilla, que le hizo perder parte de la carne.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Tú has hecho todo esto? Oh, claramente has sido tú... – Jaskier la soltó asustado, Geralt lo miró con reproche, con un rápido movimiento intercambió lugares, ahora los brazos del trovador rodeaban a la mujer que lloraba después del mordisco y el brujo sostenía a la agresiva. Una vez más le sorprendió la velocidad de su amigo.

\- ¡Estate quieta, maldición! – el brujo la abrazó con fuerza desde la espalda de la mujer desquiciada y apresó sus brazos, así que ella se limitó a patear en dirección a la otra, que no hacía más que llorar. Jaskier se alejó.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Geralt? ¿Están hechizadas? – miró a su amigo.

\- ¡Qué va! Ni rastro de magia. – dijo él.

\- Esta puta que se ha calentoneao con mi marido. Se han hecho todo eso, ya saen... lo que se hace solo con amor. Los puercos. – gritó la loca. - ¡Delante de mis chavales! ¡Y es mi hermana! Sangre de mi sangre. Si nuestra adorada madre supeira. – ahora comenzó a llorar la que acababa de morder a su hermana. Jaskier miró a la que sostenía, quien seguía llorando.

\- Es que le amo. Le quiero de verdad. Se me revolven las tripas cuando lo tengo al lao. Le amo como nunca he amao a naide… - sus lamentos fueron tan sentidos que hasta el trovador se apiadó. Geralt, por su parte, se arrepintió de haberse involucrado en tamaña estupidez... Recordó las palabras de Vesemir: "Los brujos no debemos jugar a ser caballeros blancos." – Es el hombre que queiro conmigo - interrumpió sus pensamientos - daría mi vida con él (por él, pensó Geralt) ¡Te entregaría a ti y tus malditos críos! – gritó a su hermana. - ¡Él me ama a mí! Será que contio no encontró el calor que un buen machote neceita, tenelo en cuenta, zorra vieja. - las mujeres emitían palabras con tanta velocidad, que muchas letras parecían ser tragas por el aire. O es que quizás, simplemente, hablaban así.

\- ¡No te ama, yegua en celo! ¡Solo te zarandea ahí abajo! - gritó y se sacudió con rabia.

\- Pero de bien zarandea... que no te da idea, pue.

\- ¿Pero cómo es eso? – preguntó Jaskier. – Joder, que respeto por la familia uno tiene. – dijo.

\- Te lo dice el galancete, tenlo en consideración. – sentenció el brujo.

\- No pueo explicar simplemente lo amo más que a na ¡Y naide me lo sacará! ¡Ni siquiera tú, zorra apestosa! – de pronto Jaskier y Geralt se miraron en el mismo instante… No sabía explicar cómo se había enamorado... del mismo modo en el que sería imposible explicar cómo fue que Sardinilla se enamoró de Jaskier.

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo amas, exactamente? – preguntó el brujo, interrumpiendo los insultos que vinieron desde la mujer que él sostenía. La mujer con la mejilla destrozada lo miró de golpe, pensó…

\- Desde siempre, qué te crees, pue. – dijo, para nada convencida. Jaskier miró a la que sostenía Geralt esperando mayor aclaración.

\- No sé. Hoy los he visto antes. Lo de hoy sucedió como por arte de magia. - sus labios temblaron. - Pero no sé si no venían cochineando en mi casa cuando ella cuidaa a los niños. – lloró de nuevo. – Es mi hermana, siempre me ayudaba. He tenido muchos hijos. Naide más estaba conmigo para cuidarlos. – Por eso no hay que tenerlos. Jaskier asintió, pero nada dijo.

\- ¿Podría ser que hoy ha sido un día de revelación, en el que te has dado cuenta de que tu corazón siempre ha pertenecido al hombre que te ha dado sobrinos? – preguntó el trovador, la mujer mordida lo miró y pareció que encontró lógica en las palabras de él, así que asintió desesperada. Jaskier miró a Geralt. – Culito sucio ha estado jugando, ¿no lo crees? – el brujo gruñó y asintió. Bien, o culito sucio había hechizado a los dos, o el marido era un maldito hijo de puta que se había acostado con la hermana de su señora por puro placer, pero Jaskier sabía que esos detalles, a Geralt no le interesaban...

Geralt estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero Jaskier se adelantó. – Ah, ah. Iremos a la aldea, averiguaremos qué pasó y solo si pareciera que hay "algo" anormal, entonces esperaremos que nos contraten para trabajar. – guiñó un ojo a su amigo. Geralt estuvo de acuerdo.

No debemos hacer cumplir la ley. No alardeamos. Nos pagan con dinero. Las palabras de Vesemir resonaron en los pensamientos de Geralt y, al mismo tiempo, la voz de Jaskier estuvo presente: Lanza una moneda a tu brujo ¡Oh! Valle de la abundancia...

Mmmrr... El trovador ya me ha jodido la cabeza.

* * *

Geralt de Rivia había sido contratado.

Ciertamente los acontecimientos provocados por las travesuras de "culito sucio", fueron más siniestros de lo que habían esperado. La mujer descolocada, la que le había mordido la mejilla a su hermana, había matado también a su marido. Y su marido había sido, nada más y nada menos, que uno de los guardias que se habían encontrado a las trompadas con Geralt y Jaskier cinco noches atrás. Por lo tanto, contratar al brujo había costado. Pero finalmente, gracias a su labia, Jaskier había logrado que a su brujo le tiraran unas monedas.

Las cosas estaban fuera de control en los alrededores, con rumores de los nilfgaardianos atacando el norte sin piedad, incluso se decía que Cintra había caído en el ataque y había rumores sobre el ejército en Sodden, la Segunda Batalla de Sodden, le decían, y se rumoreaba que había resistido gracias a un fuerte contraataque arcano.

Geralt se mostraba bastante reacio a continuar avanzando con Jaskier a su lado, le repetía una y otra vez que no era coherente, que tenía que empezar a entrenar si quería seguir acompañándolo, a lo que el trovador le explicaba que él no había sido confeccionado para matar, sino para buscar aventuras y escribir sobre ellas, a lo que el brujo le respondía que entonces se quedara en la aldea y lo dejara seguir solo, porque tenía un mal presentimiento, sin dudas, aunque esto último no se lo había dicho, pero el trovador ya lo conocía de memoria y cuando el brujo cambiaba el semblante, pues era que realmente algo se estaba cociendo en la atmósfera, porque Geralt pocas veces se equivocaba.

Por insistencia de Jaskier, finalmente habían decidido ir a hacer el trabajo, ¡esto era una aldea olvidada en Temeria, joder! Tampoco estaban combatiendo en los vestigios de Cintra o algo por el estilo. Durante toda aquella mañana buscaron al bebé endemoniado, sin rastros de éste, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería hacerlo por la noche, como había sucedido anteriormente. Jaskier entonaría un romance y esperarían que apareciera. Sin embargo, todo cambió repentinamente:

Bien entrada la noche, Geralt y Jaskier iban montados sobre Sardinilla cuando se encontraron con un mercader al otro lado de un puente que gimió atemorizado al oírlos llegar y se tiró sobre el barro y estiércol que lo rodeaba, en un intento fallido de esconderse. Tenía un carromato que se había trancado entre el barro del lugar y sus ruedas traseras se habían hundido sin consideración, imposibilitándole el avance. Geralt gruñó. – Sal de ahí paisano, no te haré daño. – dijo el brujo con voz siniestra.

\- Eh, no creo que con ese tono te lo crea. – le comentó Jaskier. Mmmrr… oyó la respuesta del brujo. El hombre los miró, dudó, volvió a mirar su carromato, luego a ellos, dudó una vez más y finalmente habló.

\- No se queden viéndome. Ayúdenme por favor. – rogó, señalando las ruedas traseras del carro. – No puedo solo y los cagones de mis criados han huido.

\- Cagones, no. Sensatos. – sentenció Geralt. – Deberías hacer lo mismo. Nosotros también seguiremos nuestro camino. – y fue en ese momento en el que Jaskier se dio cuenta de su entorno: montón de cráneos, costillas y tibias desparramados por doquier, los rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – susurró el trovador.

\- Basurero de cadáveres después de una matanza, Jaskier. – le dijo Geralt. – Demasiadas muertes, demasiado dolor concentrado en un solo sitio… Mmmrrr…

\- Oh, ¿podría haber ghules? – se estremeció Jaskier.

\- Claro que podría. Y lo habrá. – miró al mercader. - ¿A qué esperas? ¿A formar parte de este paisaje? ¡Vete de aquí, te digo! Monta a caballo detrás de nosotros. Vayámonos de aquí.

\- ¿Y el carro, señores? – fue la respuesta del mercader. - ¿Y las mercaderías? ¿Todo un año de trabajo? ¡Antes reviento! ¡No las dejaré!

\- Y reventarás, te lo aseguro. – dijo Geralt. – No seas insensato ¡Vamos! Ven detrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme, se los suplico! – el hombre se acercó a los dos y juntó sus manos. - ¡Por favor! Te daré lo que sea. – miró a Geralt.

Jaskier sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y se preguntó por qué. Miró a su alrededor y notó que de las tinieblas, al borde cubierto por matorrales del abismo fueron surgiendo unas pequeñas y deformes siluetas. El corazón se le aceleró, quiso decir algo a Geralt, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Jamás le había pasado quedarse sin palabras. Eran demasiadas las miradas siniestras que la luz de la luna reveló. No eran mayores de cuatro codos, terriblemente delgadas como esqueletos. Salieron al puente con un extraño paso de garza, levantaban muy alto unas rodillas huesudas, con fuertes y violentos movimientos. Bajo unas frentes planas y angulosas brillaban unos ojos amarillos, en unas anchas mandibulillas de rana relucían blancos y agudos colmillos. "Mmrr", escuchó la queja del brujo, luego su mano se dirigió a su espalda y sacó la espada de plata. Jaskier empalideció. Geralt descendió de Sardinilla. – Sal de aquí Jaskier. Me encargaré de los ghules, luego seguiré tu rastro. Llévate a mi yegua. – el brujo acarició a Sardinilla, quien relinchó, no se quejó, estuvo de acuerdo en salvar la vida del trovador.

\- ¡Estás loco ahora tú! – se molestó el trovador. - ¿De verdad crees que te dejaré con todo esto? – señaló los cadáveres acercándose y al volver a verlos pensó en la muerte. Y tuvo miedo a la muerte. Y se preguntó qué mierda podría hacer él. Se lamentó por no haber entrenado cuando Geralt se lo proponía, comprendió que el brujo había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Si iba a estar metido en el medio de sus aventuras, tenía que aprender a defenderse. No para sobrevivir, no, iba más allá de eso. Sino para ayudarlo. Para no ser una molestia o una preocupación. Porque pensar en huir y dejar a su amigo allí, le partía el corazón.

\- ¿¡Qué harás, Jaskier!? ¿Cantar hasta que mueran? – respondió Geralt. – Vete de aquí. Serás una distracción para mí. No quiero que te suceda algo por estar a mi lado ¡Te vas y no se discute más, joder! – el brujo adoptó posición de combate. El mercader dio un alarido casi inaudible, pues la situación le había robado el aliento, y corrió a esconderse. – Estaré bien. Nos volveremos a ver. – sonrió levemente. – Ya lo verás. Ahora, ¡vamos Sardilla! Vete de aquí con Jaskier. – el trovador no tuvo que hacer nada más, la yegua salió al galope, obligándolo a prenderse de sus largos pelos para no caer.

\- ¡Mierda, no! – dijo Jaskier, pero ya fue demasiado tarde. La yegua se alejaba y lo único que podría hacer sería confiar en la promesa de Geralt. Estaba seguro de que se volverían a ver, unos cuantos ghules no podrían contra él, pero la sensación de haberlo dejado, no era de las más placenteras.

* * *

El día anterior habían dejado atrás Tras Ríos, entre rumores de que Sodden había contenido el ataque de Nilfgaard. Sardinilla había viajado casi incansable durante días con Jaskier sobre su lomo, reacia al descanso, el trovador había tenido que dormir sobre su lomo en varias ocasiones. El animal parecía tan mágico como su amo, pensó Jaskier, mientras la yegua se dirigía los dioses sabían dónde, inagotable.

Esta guerra no era como otras, pensó el bardo. No. Era Nilfgaard contra todos, una guerra de exterminio. No querían tierras, no quería títulos. No… mataban, avanzaban dejando cenizas, ¿buscando qué? Jaskier solo había encontrado durante la huida sobre la yegua campos enteros de cadáveres que le habían revuelto las tripas, humo que cubría el cielo, estacas y horcas. Guerra de exterminio, estaba seguro. Destruir el mundo, pero ¿a quién podía interesar destruir el mundo?

De golpe, absorto en sus pensamiento, el trovador no se había dado cuenta de que la yegua se había detenido a poca distancia de una casita bien posicionada, rodeada de árboles y en pie, a pesar del caos alrededor. – Sardinilla, ¿qué sitio es éste? – preguntó Jaskier. – Oh, pero no importa. Tengo demasiada sed, hace dos días no pruebo gota alguna de agua. Mis piernas están entumecidas por estar sobre tu lomo. – bajó con dificultad. – Necesito estirar las piernas, beber agua… algo. Lo que sea. – la yegua relinchó.

El bardo le pidió que lo esperara, que iría a pedir algo para beber y volvería. Ella comprendió, estaba seguro. Avanzó con dificultad por los músculos entumecidos y justo en ese momento un golpe seco lo tiró al suelo, robándole el aliento, y sintió brazos que lo atacaban, uñas que lo herían en la piel del cuello. Se prendió al monstruo que no había visto venir y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una niña delgada de ojos celeste-verdosos que recordaban la primavera, cabello rubio casi ceniciento y con leves ondas y miedo en su mirada. Una niña, una niña que corría y se había topado con él de pura casualidad, pero ahora peleaba como un demonio porque la dejara ir. – Eh, eh. Tranquila. – dijo Jaskier apretando con fuerzas los brazos de la jovencita y sosteniéndola encima de él. - ¿Quién eres? – la niña miró la casa a la que él habría ido a pedir agua. - ¿Vives allí? – señaló, ella lo miró, miró una vez más la casita y luego asintió. Mintió, lo supo de inmediato. – Bueno, pues qué suerte tengo. Porque me detuve a pedir agua, ¿podrías compartir un jarrón, niña?

\- Pídeselo a Doradita. – dijo rápidamente. – O a Nadbor o Sulik.

\- ¿Y quiénes son esos? – dijo Jaskier algo molesto. Ella miró de nuevo la casa, claramente estaba huyendo de aquel sitio.

\- Mis hermanos. – mintió otra vez. – Y mi… emm… madre.

\- Aja. Y ¿no sería más cortés que tú les pidieras? – insistió el trovador.

\- Déjame en paz. – se sacudió. – Doradita me pidió que buscara leña y eso haré.

\- Aja. Doradita, tu madre, ¿no? – la niña mentirosa asintió. – Y dime, ¿cuándo dejaste de llamarla "mamá"? – los dos se miraron de frente. Ella lo supo, él sabía que mentía. La rubiecita se sacudió como un demonio, dio un pequeño alarido, intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero no tuvo éxito. Y había sido demasiado tarde: oyeron el ruido de un carromato que se acercaba por el camino a la casita y ambos llevaron las miradas hacia los recién llegados.

"Yurga", Jaskier oyó la voz de una mujer que abrió la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo con una sonrisa y felicidad que se reconocía, incluso en la distancia. "Doradita", oyó la voz del hombre recién llegado. "Estoy aquí, Doradita. Torné a casa. Oh, Doradita, ¿cómo están los niños?" los dos conocidos se abrazaron. "Los **tres** están bien", contestó ella. Jaskier miró a la rubia que sostenía, ella ocultó sus ojos con pena. Al parecer no le había mentido, realmente eran "tres" niños, pero entonces ¿se había equivocado en su clara percepción de que la niña se escabullía de aquel sitio? "¿Los tres? ¿Qué es eso, Doradita? Acaso…", escuchó al recién llegado, Jaskier miró a su niña. Entonces ella sí huía, pero de la guerra, y la tal Doradita le había dado asilo. "No… pero he de decirte algo. Amparé a una moza, Yurga. De los druidas la tomé", escuchó la respuesta. Jaskier la miró otra vez, la niña se sacudió, pero sin fuerzas. "¿Quién es ese, Yurga?", escuchó la pregunta que había hecho Doradita. Jaskier se giró y notó, por primera vez, que detrás del carromato un hombre corpulento de cabellos blancos yacía con la pierna derecha vendada ¡Geralt!

Jaskier se puso de pie de inmediato, miró a Sardinilla con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, tomó la mano de la niña y la obligó a correr en aquella dirección. - ¡Oh! Por los dioses ¡Geralt! – gritó el trovador, saliendo de su escondite.

\- ¿Geralt de Rivia? – murmuró al jovencita que Jaskier sostenía por la mano. No le importó, corrió hacia su amigo. Geralt se giró hacia el par que venía desde un costado, como un relámpago, con un hábil movimiento y corrió al encuentro de ellos.

Se encontraron en el centro del corral. La muchacha de cabellos cenicientos vestida con un trajecillo gris, sostenida de la mano de su gran amigo, Jaskier. Y el brujo de cabello blanco con una espada sobre la espalda, vestido en cuero negro con brillos de plata. El brujo con paso ligero, la muchacha a trompicones, sostenida por Jaskier, avanzaron. Sin saber por qué, el trovador se dejó caer al suelo, alcanzando la altura de la niña, Geralt se puso de rodillas, los brazos de la jovencita lo rodearon al cuello, al mismo tiempo que Jaskier hacía lo mismo, por la alegría. El brujo los contuvo a ambos, en un fuerte abrazo.

Se habían reencontrado, tal como Geralt le había prometido.


	5. Insensible IV

**IV**

Sardinilla había llevado a Geralt y a Cirilla sobre su lomo, mientras Jaskier caminaba al lado de ambos, pues el brujo se recuperaba de una mordida de ghoul y la niña, pues niña era. Incontables veces Ciri había mencionado que "Geralt era su destino y que la había encontrado, como sabía que lo haría"; el brujo le contó la historia de Pavetta y el Derecho de la Sorpresa a Jaskier y cómo la niña había resultado ser una Niña de la Sorpresa.

Por la noche, habían decidido detenerse luego de avanzar sin descanso, un día más, pero como se encontraban sobre una llanura, sin muchos árboles que los ocultaran, habían decidido no encender fogatas.

Ciri era una niña con gran carácter, claramente había sido princesa, pero al mismo tiempo miraba a Geralt con adoración, como si cualquier miedo se alejara de ella cuando el brujo estaba a su lado. Con Jaskier era distinto, había tenido miedo al principio, hasta que el brujo le explicó más de una vez que el trovador era de confianza. Pero tanto Geralt como Jaskier sabían por qué la niña adoptaba aquella actitud… ella había huido durante demasiados días de las garras de los nilfgaardianos… y probablemente lo que le habían hecho era… mejor no imaginar.

\- ¿Sabes alguna canción bonita, Jaskier? – preguntó Ciri mientras comía uno de los panecillos (uno de los muchos) que Doradita había dejado en el bolso del cuarteto que había partido de aquel hogar.

\- Sé muchas canciones bonitas, Ciri. – le dijo.

\- Pero no entonará ninguna esta noche. – sentenció Geralt. – No es seguro. Estamos huyendo de la guerra y no estamos a cubierto. – el brujo lo miró. – Y la última vez… - Jaskier sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? ¿La última vez, qué?

\- Un culito sucio se enamoró de nosotros. – dijo el trovador riendo, mientras llevaba un bocado a la boca. Geralt miró a Sardinilla, que movió la cabeza, relinchó y no dijo más. El brujo sonrió también. Ciri los miró y sonrió.

\- Es que los dos son muy bellos. Seguro enamoran a cualquiera. – dijo la niña. Geralt levantó una ceja y miró a Jaskier.

\- Jaskier es tu tío… - Jaskier lo miró con sorpresa, ¿tío? Vaya, no había querido tener hijos y he aquí su amigo, ¡estéril por todos los demonios!, que le daba una sobrina.

\- Claro que no hace falta que me aclares que ella no es… o no será… una mujer para mis ojos, Geralt.

\- Más te vale que no tenga que aclarártelo, Jaskier. – sentenció Geralt con un gruñido y ahora el brujo llevó un bocado a la boca, guardando silencio. Ciri los miró a ambos, Jaskier con una sonrisa y el brujo serio como el demonio.

Ella sabía de qué hablaban, no era una niña tonta, y tenía trece años, a los catorce, ¡quince como mucho!, le habrían buscado esposo en Cintra… Era cierto que aún no había sangrado por primera vez, pero de todas formas… eventualmente lo haría.

\- ¿Y qué harás con ella, Geralt? – preguntó el trovador. – Será… ya sabes… ¿una brujita? – bromeó. Bromeó porque Jaskier no tenía ni idea de quién era Cirilla de Cintra, qué representaba para el futuro y todo lo que implicaba su presencia.

Ciri sonrió ante la idea ¡Sí! ¡Ella quería ser brujita como Geralt de Rivia!

\- Hay cosas… que será mejor que no te diga, Jaskier. – le dijo, el trovador se cruzó de brazos, ofendido por la falta de confianza. Geralt lo miró y sonrió solo un poco. – Tantas veces en el pasado me han hablado de destino, de un vórtice a mi alrededor… Dime, Jaskier ¿crees en el destino? – el trovador lo pensó durante un tiempo.

\- Creo.

\- Pero, ¿entiendes que "el destino" no es suficiente? Se necesita algo más.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Jaskier, pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue uno de los tantos gruñidos del brujo. - ¿Crees que estamos destinados en criar a Ciri? – Geralt lo miró.

\- Yo sí. Tú… solo si lo deseas. – respondió. – Pero como nunca logro deshacerme de ti… - bromeó.

\- Oh, vamos. No hieras mis sentimientos. – también bromeó Jaskier, acostumbrado a los modos del brujo.

\- No me molestaría que los dos siempre estuvieran conmigo. – respondió ella. – Contigo no tengo miedo, Geralt. – dijo. – Y a ti… bueno, también me siento a gusto. – le dijo al trovador, quien bajó la cabeza en reverencia a su princesita, sonriendo con picardía y le acarició fraternalmente el hombro, para luego acercarla a su torso.

\- El miedo no debes perderlo, Ciri. – le dijo el brujo. – Te mantendrá alerta, con vida.

\- Recuerda esta primera lección. – dijo Jaskier mirándola sin borrar su sonrisa. – Si un día tienes una soga al cuello y tienes que pedir algo. Pide un vaso de agua. Nunca sabes qué podría suceder mientras esperas que te lo alcancen. – le guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió.

\- ¿De verdad no dejarás que entone alguna balada? – preguntó la jovencita mientras se acurrucaba entre los dos para dormir.

\- Podría tatarear algo. En tono bajo. – propuso el trovador. – Solo para que duerma. Y si en algún momento te parece suficiente o demasiado, cierro el pico. Lo prometo. – le dijo a Geralt que ya había puesto mala cara. Vamos, Geralt. Ha pasado por tanto…

\- De acuerdo. – aceptó el brujo. – Pero por lo bajo, Jaskier.

* * *

Geralt estaba haciendo la guardia cuando otra vez los gritos desesperado de Ciri lo despertaron aquella noche. Otra noche más (como tantas otras que ya habían atravesado) que la niña no podía dormir de un solo tirón. Pero esta vez había sido distinto. La voz de la niña había sido fría, metálica, antinatural y maligna. Jaskier notó que el collar del brujo vibraba sobre su pecho: magia.

\- ¿Para qué la cuidan? – habló Ciri, la Ciri innatural. – Déjenla, déjenla, que a quien pertenece le lleve. Que la Niña de la Antigua Sangre se la lleve la muerte ¿Para qué la quieren viva? – Jaskier abrió grande sus ojos celestes y vio el rostro perdido de la niña. La sostuvo en brazos y la sacudió con delicadeza. Ciri tosió, tosió desesperadamente, tocó sus brazos, sostenidos por el trovador, luego su rostro, como intentando ver si se trataba de ella misma, y finalmente sus largos cabellos, que los llevó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – se lamentó Jaskier. El silencio abismal de Geralt no supo darle respuesta.

\- Nn… nada… - dijo Ciri, otra vez la niña que ellos conocían. – Nada. Nada. Estoy cansada. Solo eso. – Jaskier miró a Geralt desesperado, mientras la abrazó sobre su pecho a la niña para que no se turbara tanto como él lo estaba. El brujo los miró en silencio y llevó su mirada hacia el horizonte. Decidido. Y Jaskier lo supo: había llegado el momento de separarse de ambos…

* * *

Una noche más pasó (luego de tantas otras) en la que Cirilla se despertó bañada en sudor, gritando en medio de la noche, entumecida, temblando. Cada vez que aquello sucedía, Geralt y Jaskier intentaban calmar sus lamentos, sus recuerdos, su pasado… Había veces que sollozaba al abrir los ojos, otras que les sonreía en agradecimiento por permanecer a su lado. Pero Jaskier sabía que pronto todo esto terminaría: Geralt ya le había dicho (y no solo una vez) que llegaría el momento en el que tendría que partir con la niña y luego de un tiempo se volverían a ver. No quería decirle dónde iría, pero la idea de hacerla bruja, cada vez más se plantaba en la cabeza del trovador.

Se decía que los brujos eran insensibles, incapaces de sentir emociones. Jaskier estaba seguro de que Geralt era una excepción. Si había alguien con sentimientos y que intentaba ocultarlos porque le habían hecho creer que no los tenía, ese era él. Pero Cirilla, la niña era otro tema. Otra persona, para ser concreto.

La cabeza se le volaba pensando que la próxima vez que la vería sería un ser frío, calculador e incapaz de sentir algo, siquiera. Ella era puro corazón. Testaruda, sí, pero puro sentimiento. Y él había llegado a quererla realmente, a preocuparse por ella… Pensar que quizás la próxima vez él simplemente fuera… alguien que había conocido pero a quien no apreciaba en realidad… no sabía, era una idea que le disgustaba.

Geralt era otro tema, el brujo lo quería, a pesar de las bromas entre ambos. Y él lo quería al brujo. Pero no le alegraba la idea de tener una bruja sin emociones, asesina despiada. Aunque luego pensaba, que quizás, después de todo lo que había vivido… merecía sacarse las emociones, silenciarlas, y revivir aquellos abusos, simplemente como un recuerdo que no le provocara daño por las noches. No le provocara el daño que la despertaba llorando, temblando, sudando y limpiando su piel, como intentando sacar de encima brazos que la habían tocado sin su consentimiento.

Quizás lo mejor era una brujita insensible, después de todo.

* * *

Jaskier estaba muy molesto, Geralt no le había dicho dónde irían. Pero este día era la despedida. – Nos volveremos a ver, ya lo verás. – dijo el brujo mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias sobre la yegua.

\- Sí, claro. No tengo dudas de ello, Geralt. Pero quiero ir con ustedes, ¿por qué no puedo?

\- Porque es mejor que ciertas cosas no conozcas, Jaskier. Tú eres un ser de este mundo. Pero del mundo que tiene su belleza. Sabes reconocerla, sabes describirla en palabras y compartirlas con el resto, la entiendes… - No quería que conociera las "otras" realidades, las atrocidades de este mundo…

\- No me trates como a un crío, Geralt. – se quejó el trovador. – No soy una doncella que necesita que la rescaten de la torre alta del castillo. He vivido la maldad de este mundo también ¡Joder! Más que muchos otros. Llevo años acompañándote, y no solo hemos estado de putas y emborrachándonos.

\- Lo sé. Pero esto no es discutible. – dijo Geralt.

\- ¿Y qué si soy capaz de soportar la inmundicia que a otros colma de asco, al igual que tú? ¿Y qué si puedo con ello? – insistió, el brujo sonrió.

\- No tengo dudas de que podrías lograr lo que quisieras. El hecho es, Jaskier, que soy yo quien no desea obligarte a un cambio.

\- Pero eso no lo decides tú. Lo decido yo. – respondió tercamente.

\- No, Jaskier. Donde vamos con Ciri, es un lugar al que yo decido si tú te vienes o no. Y he decidido que no. – el trovador se cruzó de brazos molesto.

\- Eres una mierda de amigo. – dijo, como tantas otras veces. – Yo jamás te dejaría de lado. – Geralt suspiró.

\- A veces se debe hacer lo que al otro conviene, no lo que el otro desea. – le respondió. – Y eso haremos. – Jaskier le dio la espalda dolido. – Ve, vive tu vida. Alegra más personas. Nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora… nuestros caminos se separan. Y nos despidamos en malos términos o en buenos. Será así, buen amigo. – sentenció. Jaskier estaba indignado, pero aquella palabra "buen amigo", lo ablandó. A pesar de que él le había dicho "mierda de amigo", el brujo le recordó que él, por el contrario, era su amigo… y de los buenos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por lágrimas que deseó, no cayeran. Pestañeó, varias veces, suspiró y aceptó la decisión de Geralt de Rivia. Prefería que la despedida fuera en buenos términos.

\- Tú no eres un amigo de mierda... – susurró el trovador. Geralt sonrió. – También me intereso por Ciri, ¿sabes? No eres el único que le desea tranquilidad a la niña.

\- Lo sé. – Geralt apoyó una mano en el hombro. – Pero tendrás que aceptar que, por ahora, no está en tu destino acompañarnos. – Jaskier supo que no podría convencer al brujo. La decisión estaba tomada, aunque él la odiara.

Jaskier se dio la vuelta y abrazó al brujo. – Vaya que has hecho quererte, maldito insensible. – bromeó y se limpió lágrimas que finalmente cayeron. Geralt levantó una ceja y una media sonrisa le devolvió. – No te burles, idiota. Ya sabes. Yo soy el que sabe apreciar la belleza de este mundo de mierda y todas las chorradas que acabas de decirme. Tengo derecho a llorar.

\- Lo tienes, Jaskier. – Geralt se separó del abrazo y le dio fuertes golpes amistosos sobre el hombro. – Traeré a Ciri. Despídete también de ella.

\- ¿Serán años los que no nos veremos?

\- Probablemente. – el rostro de Jaskier mostró más pena.

\- Entonaré nuevas baladas para ti. Cuando vuelvas, serás famoso. – el brujo sonrió.

\- Cuidado, trovador. No exageres con los cuentos. – rio. – Y recuerda que no deseo fama. – Jaskier sonrió.

\- Lo sé. Trae a la niña y a Sardinilla. Terminemos de una vez. Se me va el alma en esta despedida.


	6. Golondrina I

Nota: Cirilla es un nombre élfico que procede de Zireael y significa "Golondrina", por ello el nombre de estos capítulos.

**Golondrina**

**I**

Geralt de Rivia y Triss Merigold viajaban junto a Cirilla entre los carromatos de Vilfred Wenck, al servicio del rey Henselt de Ard Carraigh, que llevaba un envío "especial" al renio de Aedirn, o eso ella había entendido. Lo cierto había sido que Geralt se había encontrado con un viejo amigo, un enano Yarpen Zigrin, quien intervino para que pudieran unirse con ellos en el camino dado que, Triss, se encontraba muy enferma y no tenía fuerzas para seguir a caballo, pero él tenía un destino para ella: el templo de Melitele en Ellander.

Cirilla no había mantenido contacto con el mundo por más de dos años. Solo había entrenado en Kaer Morhen y había aprendido las maneras brujeriles de moverse. Su cuerpo había cambiado, sus músculos contorneaban sus formas y había sangrado por primera y, de eso, ya hacía un año. Agradecía su suerte, por la que Triss había ido a Kaer Morhen y les había explicado a sus hermanos brujos varones lo que significaba para una mujer aquel evento y ellos, aceptaron las diferencias de género sin ningún problema, modificando también el entrenamiento.

Habían viajado durante muchos días los tres juntos. Ella al lado de Geralt y Triss, pero en el último tiempo había notado cómo la hechicera anhelaba los brazos del brujo, cómo se apretaba a él en cada ocasión que tenía y eso a Ciri le molestaba. No porque no la quisiera, no. Sino porque del contacto romántico entre hombres y mujeres ella conocía tan poco a pesar de sus dieciséis años… excepto… aquellas pesadillas que de tanto en tanto volvían a su cabeza y le hablaban de atrocidades que su cuerpo infantil había sufrido antes de que Geralt le protegiera. Antes de que le enseñaran a protegerse… Y de pronto, en este mundo desconocido por Cirilla de Cintra, encontró amigos del pasado del brujo y un nombre que de tanto en tanto se mencionaba pero que a Geralt le incomodaba: Yennefer. Y se preguntó quién sería ella.

Ciri estaba sentada al lado de Yarpen, quien le contaba sobre las Ardillas, los elfos que atacaban a los humanos y los mataban. Siempre las conversaciones con el querido enano le parecían interesantes, pero en ese momento se perdió en recuerdos.

Ciri no había olvidado aunque quería olvidar a toda costa. Lo que había sucedido en Cintra. Sus vagabundeos, su desesperación, miedo, hambre y dolor. El marasmo y el embotamiento que llegaron más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando la encontraron y la ampararon los druidas de los Tras Ríos. El dolor entre sus piernas, la desesperanza por lo vivido… por lo perdido. Lo recordaba como entre nieblas, aunque quería dejar de recordarlo.

Pero volvía, volvía en pensamientos, en sueños… como había vuelto en aquellos momentos. Cintra. El trápala de los caballos y los gritos salvajes, los cadáveres, los incendios… Y el caballero negro con el yelmo emplumado. Y luego… la palloza de los Tras Ríos… La chimenea llena de hollín entre los rescoldos… Al lado, junto a un pozo intacto, un gato negro se lamía una terrible quemadura en un costado. Doradita diciéndole que "estaba a salvo", como si alguna vez lo habría estado sin Geralt. Y el día que había decidido escapar, para que Doradita no tuviera la suerte que la perseguía: la muerte oscura que la buscaba… el caballero negro con el yelmo emplumado.

Y de pronto, el color celeste de aquellos ojos que había olvidado volvió a sus recuerdos y se sobresaltó, se sobresaltó por la paz que le provocaron. Jaskier… Lo había olvidado junto con el resto de sus recuerdos. Había olvidado sus risas, sus chistes, su melodiosa voz… Jaskier… Lo había olvidado y ni siquiera recordaba por qué prefirió esconderlo junto al miedo que sentía por el caballero negro con el yelmo emplumado…

* * *

La hermosa risa de Ralla, la condesa de Stael, inundó la habitación, luego de haber terminado una sesión salvaje de sexo con el poeta. Jaskier y ella yacían bocas arriba, viendo el decorado del majestuoso techo de la habitación, mientras su marido se encontraba ausente.

Jaskier pensó en cuánto había extrañado a aquella mujer y se reprochó por haberla abandonado (olvidando, que todas las veces, ella había sido quien lo había eliminado de su vida con poco interés). – Oh, había olvidado cómo haces que mi corazón palpite al ritmo del amor cuando te tengo cerca. – expresó, ella respondió resoplando.

\- Querido Julián, soy una mujer adulta de ya, 45 años… tú me recuerdas mi juventud perdida. Nada más. No menciones el amor y no guardes ilusiones de un próximo encuentro. – Jaskier se giró en la cama y la miró.

\- ¿Pero cómo pueden ser éstas tu palabras, amada mía? Tenemos un romance desde que tengo 19 años y ahora solo tengo 33. – ella revoleó su mirada, molesta. Se sentó sobre la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas.

\- Y sin embargo, a pesar de tus 30 años, sigues comportándote como el caprichoso niñato que se enamoró de mí a los 19 ¿Cuándo entenderás que entre tú y yo jamás habrá una historia, querido Julián? Soy una mujer comprometida, tengo mi familia. Tú solo sirves de distracción cuando… – su corazón se destrozó una vez más, como tantas veces por aquella mujer.

\- … cuando el impotente de tu marido no se encuentra en casa, ¿no? – le dijo, ahora sentándose él sobre la cama, pero sin cubrir su cuerpo. Ella sonrió, se acercó ronroneando a su boca y comenzó a besarlo, mientras su mano se apoyaba sobre su miembro recientemente caído por el orgasmo de minutos atrás. Comenzó a estimularlo y Jaskier no pudo decir que no, aunque tenía la sospecha de que, una vez más, terminaría emborrachándose y acostándose con mujer se le cruzara por el dolor del rechazo de Ralla cuando ella hubiera decidido echarlo, una puta vez más, como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Debo dejar de estar de oferta cuando ella ya no está.

Ahora él era un trovador de renombre, a quien llamaban maese Jaskier. Había cantado sus baladas y romances en los mejores sitios, en salas reales y había vivido y gozado de las fiesta, el alcohol y las mujeres hasta el hartazgo. Ya no era aquel jovencito Julián que se había enamorado perdidamente de las maneras maduras en el sexo de aquella bella mujer. Incluso ahora tenía un aprendiz a su lado que hacía todo lo que él detestaba… y quien tenía prohibido abrir la boca de más.

Pero allí estaba una vez más, rogándole algo más que sexo casual a una mujer que de todas las maneras posibles le había que dicho que "no" cada vez que tuvo oportunidad. Su musa inspiradora de romances… de mierda que terminaban en tragedia, dolor, sexo desenfrenado y alcohol hasta no poder ni subirse los pantalones.

* * *

Caminó tambaleante por el abundante volumen de alcohol que había ingerido, por una callecita que llevaba a la casita donde se encontraba con lady Amelle a escondidas de su marido desde hacía ya, más de un mes. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se encontró con un caballero al servicio del marido de su amante. – Oh, ¡jítateee de mmmi jamino! – le dijo, pero las palabras salieron raras, mal moduladas. Mierda, debería haber dejado de tomar horas atrás, pero la rubia con la que había mantenido sexo lo había engatusado y había caído por sus encantos en la insensatez.

El caballero sacó su espada, insultado por la bravuconería del trovador borracho. – Por órdenes de lord Emannuel, quedas arrestado por evasión de impuestos… - bla, bla, era todo lo que oía Jaskier pero sabía que tenía que salir corriendo de allí. No se trataba de evasión de impuestos, no. Se trataba de lady Amelle y su amorío.

Jaskier rio, se tambaleó hacia atrás, intentó empujar al guardia, midió mal la dirección, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, desplomándose sobre la puerta y abriéndola de golpe. Las carcajadas del caballero no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco el grito de Amelle, quien lo esperaba desnuda sobre la cama y se vio burlada frente a éste, quien descubrió su cuerpo desnudo. – Oh, mi señora. – dijo y miró hacia otro lado, indignado por la ligereza de la mujer. Porque claro, la culpa siempre la tenía la mujer… era así en todos lados.

\- Tuj señññora Ammmelle, te pppagará no sssé jé impppuesstoo… - intentó hablar Jaskier desde el suelo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, poniéndose boca arriba y recordando cuando la rubia de un momento atrás había estado practicándole sexo oral. – Rrrubita, pppágalee al fuen jommmbreee…

\- ¿Rubita? – escuchó y Jaskier recordó que Rubita era la otra, mierda. - ¿¡Quién demonios es "Rubita!? – la voz de la mujer noble se oyó con indignación y al poco tiempo rompió en llanto. Una más que lloraba porque él no podía ser fiel, según se decía, pero ¿por qué ser fiel? No había conocido mujer alguna que despertara en él la necesidad de estar solo con ella (y se había jurado no volver a pensar en la condesa en su vida).

Es que había tantas, tantas bellas musas inspiradoras que no podía ser solo para una... No podía ser para Ralla, solo Ralla (¡Mierda! Había dicho que no pensaría en esa insensible nunca mas), así que... Cómo venía diciendo... ¡No existía esa mujer en este mundo! Y había Jaskier de sobra para todas.

\- Nnaadiee… nno impporrtaaaa… sssoloo ttu… - Oh, qué mierda ¡Qué me importa! Pero qué bien la he pasado esta noche. Jaskier comenzó a reír una vez más sobre el suelo, sin comprender la situación que se desarrollaba realmente.

\- ¡Eres un desalmado hijo de puta! ¡Al final lo que se dice sobre ti es cierto! ¡Cerdo adúltero! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! – la mujer buscó sus ropas y comenzó a ponérsela rápidamente, porque los vecinos habían escuchado el alboroto y ya se estaban agrupando fuera de la casa. Todos sabían del romance, y todos habían estado esperando el día que buscaran al sinvergüenza trovador.

\- ¿Adddúlftero, yyoo? Jaaaa… - Jaskier se intentó parar, pero no podía estar por la borrachera, como en los últimos tiempos solía agarrárselas. Sintió que alguien se le puso encima, le golpeó el rostro, sin dudas era Amelle enojadísima, él tomó sus delicadas y bellas manos, quiso decirle que la amaba y todo eso que ella necesitaba escuchar, pero ¡diablos! ¿Qué le importaba? Siguió riendo instado por el exceso de alcohol y sin comprender el dolor de su amada Amelle por lo acontecido aquella noche.

Por supuesto que terminó tras las rejas, pagando lo que debía al siguiente día y huyendo despavorido de aquel sitio porque lord Emannuel deseaba castrarlo.

* * *

Nota: En la serie Ciri tiene aprox 13 años, Jaskier 20 y tantos. En los libros ella tiene aprox 13 cuando sucede todo lo que relato, pero como nos basamos en la serie, tendrá cerca de 16/17 años.

Jaskier en los libros tiene cerca de 40, pero se hace conocer al lector que parece de 30 y tantos. Por ello, aquí tendrá 33 y parecerá de 20 y tantos.


	7. Golondrina I de II

**II**

Jaskier simplemente amaba Oxenfurt. La ciudad de Oxenfurt, que vivía de la Academia, de los escolares, de los eruditos, los investigadores y sus invitados, que vivía de la ciencia y del saber, de todo lo que acompaña al proceso del conocimiento.

El trovador caminó con su laúd sobre sí, pasando al lado de talleres, barracas, puestos, tiendas y tenderetes en los cuales gracias a la Academia se producían y vendían decenas de miles de productos y maravillas inalcanzables en otros rincones del mundo. Pasó por las tabernas, quioscos, casetas, mostradores y parrillas de los cuales surgían múltiples y deliciosos olores de multitud de platos refinados y desconocidos en otros lugares del mundo. Esto era Oxenfurt, la colorida, alegre, bulliciosa y perfumada ciudad de los prodigios, la ciudad de las diversiones, del festín eterno, la fiesta continua e incansable.

Y era la ciudad donde lo esperaba Geralt de Rivia, su brujo querido.

* * *

Jaskier se detuvo en terreno de la Academia hasta la noche. Sabía que tenía que volver a ver al brujo, pero no quería ojos curiosos sobre él. Así que durante toooodo aquel día ocioso, se había encargado de "reencontrarse" con viejos amigos de aquel sitio, (después de todo aquí era donde él había estudiado durante cuatro años y luego había impartido clases en la Cátedra de Trova y Poesía un año más) y había entonado fantásticas baladas, encargándose de que -casi- todos los presentes, a estas horas de la noche, yacieran borrachos por todo sitio que él había visitado. Y de todo, él no había bebido una sola gota. No cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Geralt de Rivia.

Cuando el poeta estuvo seguro de que nadie lo seguía, (a excepción de una maldita lechuza gris que cantaba de tanto en tanto sobre sus espaldas, dato curioso) subió con sigilo hasta el techo de la casa del famoso maestro cervecero Wolfgang Amadeus Barbachivo y entró por la ventana, ahora sí, provocando ruido. – Geralt… ¿Geralt? – se animó a usar sus cuerdas vocales después de más de una hora de silencio y sigilo en las que había controlado que nadie lo siguiera aquella noche. Una ráfaga de viento ingresó por la ventana y el poeta pensó que se venía un mal tiempo…

\- ¡Jaskier! N… - intentó terminar la voz de Geralt de Rivia, pero el trovador ya se dirigió al antetecho. – Espera, no entres… - insistió el brujo, a lo que Jaskier no hizo caso (como era su costumbre).

Se topó con la túnica color verde que llevaban los médicos en la Academia, blasfemó. Geralt estaba haciendo uso de su virilidad brujeril (otra vez). Suspiró. Y él conocía esa túnica de memoria, más que nada por el collar que yacía en el suelo, y no era el del brujo, precisamente.

\- No me lo puede creer, ¿¡Shani!? – se molestó Jaskier, se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hacia la pareja desnuda que intentaba cubrirse. – Oh, no. No has esperado un segundo para echártele encima, ¿eh? – Shani era una estudiante de medicina de tercer año y muy buena amiga de Jaskier, una de las pocas que no había caído rendida a los pies y la labia del trovador, como tampoco a la belleza natural de él que a otras mujeres encantaba.

\- ¿Podrías ser menos idiota y no entrarte así por la ventana? – dijo la médica, intentando cubrir su piel.

\- Es que ya sabes que lo mío, son las ventanas. – jugó Jaskier y le guiñó un ojo. – Experto en entrar y salir corriendo por ellas.

\- No seas idiota. – le dijo y le tiró una sábana sobre el rostro. Jaskier rio.

\- ¿Y con qué piensas tapar tu cuerpo desnudo si me arrojas a mí la sábana? – se burló él, mientras la visión se le bloqueaba por la tela. "Mmrgh", sintió la queja de Geralt, un sonido (se había puesto de pie) y luego un golpe, cuando el brujo tomó la sábana de encima del poeta y se la dio a Shani. La mujer se tapó. – Bueno, si hicieras el honor de taparte ahora tú, querido amigo. – molestó. – No te veo hace muchos años y tengo muuuuchas ganas de un abrazo. Si no te cubres ahora, te abrazaré aún desnudo. – el trovador amenazó con tomarlo en sus brazos, el brujo simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Ni se te ocurra. – murmuró Geralt mientras fue a buscar sus ropas. Miró a la médica. – Lo siento…

\- Es así. Lo conozco de memoria. – dijo ella, revoleando sus ojos y luego miró al trovador, quien no dejaba de reír. - Y dime, ¿cómo te ha ido con Ralla, la condesa de Stael? Tenía entendido que se estaban viendo, de nuevo.

\- No quiero hablar de ello.

\- Oh, ¿de nuevo, Jaskier? - preguntó Geralt.

\- Tú no tienes derecho de juzgarme. - sentenció el trovador. Y era cierto, el brujo no le discutió.

\- ¿Por eso has vuelto? - insistió Shani. - Te ha roto el corazón de nuevo... has venido para aprovechar el vacío que sientes y escribir poesía, ¿no es así? - afirmó mientras se vestía la futura médica.

\- No quiero hablar del tema, ¿ok?

\- Ok, entonces dime ¿No te ha seguido nadie? – preguntó y terminó de colocarse la ropa.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por idiota? – se quejó Jaskier. – Solo la lechuza esa que tengo encima me ha seguido.

\- Argh… - gruñó Geralt. – Eres un idiota. – dijo y apenas habiéndose puesto los calzoncillos fue y tomó en sus manos a la lechuza, tan rápido, que incluso dio la sensación de que, más que lobo, era un felino. La lechuza se quejó y al momento una mujer de cabellos oscuros y despeinados acabó sostenida por el brujo y ocupando el lugar de la lechuza gris. Jaskier ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

\- Ya decía yo que era demasiado raro. – dijo, en un susurro. – Filippa Eilhart… Rayos.

\- Hechicera… - murmuró Geralt. La mujer, en brazos del brujo, se lo quitó de encima.

\- Cuidado, brujo. A Triss no le gustará enterarse que me tomas en brazos con tan poca ropa. – le dijo, aprovechando la ocasión para inspeccionar el cuerpo de Geralt de arriba y abajo. – Y supongo que a Yennefer no le gustará saber que andas jugueteando con jovencitas que apenas están estudiando medicina… Oh, ¡qué flor tan joven! – dijo Filippa mirando ahora a Shani. - ¿Tienes siquiera 20 años? – Shani no respondió. Geralt pensó en Yennefer, no tanto en Triss. Respondió solo con un gruñido, como era su costumbre, soltó a la mujer y fue a buscar sus ropas, mientras Shani lo ayudaba a vestirse.

\- ¿Por lo menos han terminado? – preguntó Jaskier.

\- ¡No seas idiota, Jaskier! – se quejó Geralt, el trovador rio.

\- Es que no quiero ser el responsable de que te quedes con tu miembro duro.

\- ¿Lo ves duro?

\- A ver, déjame ver. – bromeó y Geralt lo miró con rabia. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Está caído. Bien hecho, amigo. Y tú, Shani. – la miró. – Espero haberte dado tiempo… - ella se acercó a Jaskier y lo empujó suavemente, luego sonrió y lo abrazó, colocando su brazo sobre la cintura del poeta y recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Jaskier también la abrazó. Geralt miró, levantó una ceja y terminó de cambiarse, con casi imperceptible movimiento negativo de su cabeza. – Oh, no. Ella y yo somos solo amigos. Es la primera vez que la veo desnuda. – aclaró Jaskier.

\- No pregunté nada. – contestó el brujo.

\- En lugar de estar preocupadas por la poca ropa con la que me sostuviste, brujo, Triss y Yennefer deberían preocuparse por tu "amiguito". – dijo con ironía la hechicera. – Veo demasiada confianza entre ambos… me pregunto cuánta.

\- Ja, ja. Filippa. – contestó Jaskier. – Si tienes dudas, ni Geralt ni yo tenemos problemas de quitarte esa duda.

\- No seas desagradable, poeta. – contestó la maga. – Si quisiera placer, ciertamente lo buscaría en otro sitio. – Jaskier levantó sus manos, mostrando paz entre ambos y finalizando aquella charla.

Filippa Eilhart era una famosa hechicera del Consejo de Hechiceros y consejera del rey Vizimir de Redania. Además se creía que era una experta cambiaformas (de allí la forma de lechuza gris, adoptada). Aparte de eso, siempre acompañaba a Dijkstra, jefe de los espías redanos (líder de la inteligencia Redana) y Jaskier en estos últimos años había vendido información a Redania, por lo que lo consideraban miembro del Servicio Secreto de Redania, aunque su lealtad también se consideraba dudosa, pues al único ser al que le era realmente fiel era al brujo que tenía frente a él. Y comenzaban a sospechar de ello.

Filippa y el trovador ya se conocían y Jaskier, si bien la reconocía una mujer atractiva, le parecía demasiado peligrosa, como la mayoría de las hechiceras, así que no había intentado tenerla desnuda, y ella tampoco había mostrado interés por él.

\- Bien… Jaskier, me interesa tu presencia en este sitio. Dime, ¿por qué has venido corriendo a ver a tu brujo favorito? Cuando según cierto contrato deberías haber ido corriendo con la información de su presencia a otro lado. – preguntó la hechicera, que frotó sus uñas pintadas de la mano derecha, sobre la palma izquierda, las miró, intentando que la pregunta sonara de lo más trivial posible, pero las implicancias de las circunstancias que la habían obligado a formularla no lo eran. No lo eran en absoluto.

\- Geralt. Tienes que irte. – sentenció el trovador.

\- ¿Cuán rápido?

\- Lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dijkstra busca a la niña y a Yennefer. Quiere saber dónde las has metido.

\- Mierda. – gruñó el brujo. – Endemoniadamente rápido he de irme, entonces.


	8. Golondrina II de II

Llovía endemoniadamente cuando Geralt solicitó al grupo que lo había seguido que se detuvieran. Sus cabellos mojados no daban aspecto de comodidad, las ropas del grupo se empapaban heladamente y se pegaban a la piel, generando en los simples humanos, Jaskier y Shani, una tiritona tan marcada, que había comenzado a preocupar al brujo. - ¿No puedes dar calor a estos dos? – preguntó ariscamente Geralt, mientras la lechuza sobre su hombro se quejaba con su canto grave. Salió de allí y se transformó en Filippa, que se acercó a los humanos sin conexión con la magia y les tomó sus mejillas, dijo unas palabras en la vieja lengua y les devolvió el calor a su sangre.

\- Aquí nos detenemos. – dijo la hechicera. – No podemos seguir avanzando con este temporal. Las ráfagas de viento no tienen consideración por nuestros pasos y no llegaremos demasiado lejos. – por más que el brujo había querido quejarse y seguir adelante, sabía que Jaskier y Shani no podían seguir haciéndolo.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, el poeta no había dicho estupideces o quejas sobre el terreno hostil que transitaban, y él sabía por qué: porque estaban huyendo para que nadie pudiera obtener información acerca de Cirilla, entonces el trovador había optado por dar lo mejor de sí, empaparse hasta casi el desmayo y seguir sus pasos en silencio tortuoso. Pero había tocado su límite, sus labios violetas le habían alarmado cuando Filippa le había devuelto el calor.

\- Vayamos hasta aquel árbol. – propuso la médica.

\- Todos saben que no es la mejor opción en una tormenta. – se quejó Jaskier, recuperándose poco a poco.

\- Vayamos, sin miedo. Yo los protegeré. – invitó la hechicera, que tomó su larga falda en sus manos, la levantó para que no tocara la tierra mojada y avanzó hacia el sitio indicado por la médica.

* * *

Geralt estaba de brazos cruzados, piernas también cruzadas, y sentado debajo del árbol protegido por magia. La temperatura en aquel sitio era agradable y casi no llegaban las gotas que inundaban alrededor. Estaba haciendo guardia.

Pasó bastante tiempo cuando la respiración del grupo se serenó, a excepción de la de Jaskier, quien fingía dormir y se preguntó por qué. Al poco tiempo tuvo respuesta.

Cuando el trovador estuvo convencido de que el resto dormía, se sentó, limpiando sus ojos, miró al brujo y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza que lo acompañara. Geralt asintió y se puso de pie.

Los dos salieron de la protección mágica de Filippa y volvieron al caos de la tormenta y las fuertes ráfagas de viento. Caminaron largo rato hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no los escucharían, pero aún podían ver a lo lejos a las mujeres durmiendo, por si algo sucedía.

Geralt notó cómo el poeta volvía a temblar como una pluma, así que le entregó su capa para que se protegiera. Él aceptó y se la llevó encima, le quedaba enorme. – Igual está empapada. – le dijo Jaskier, Geralt lo sabía, pero al menos evitaría el contacto directo con el agua de ese modo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Jaskier?

\- ¿Me lo preguntas tú a mí? – le enfrentó el trovador. - ¿Quién es Ciri? ¿Qué sucede con ella? – Geralt lo miró largo rato. Jaskier no había tenido tacto, pero de nuevo, sabía que con el brujo no hacía falta ni tenía sentido.

\- Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas. – volvió a decir Geralt, como ya había dicho tres años atrás, cuando se habían separado. Él suspiró molesto y dolido, pues aún no confiaba; el brujo percibió el dolor que le causaron sus palabras. – Lo que sucede es que mientras menos sepas, mejor es. – le explicó, Jaskier lo miró, aún herido. – No porque no confíe en ti.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Lo hago… Pero y ¿Rience? ¿Y si hubieras sabido algo de todo esto y te hubiera torturado para sacarte información? – el brujo se acercó al trovador y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, bruscamente. – Júrame que no habrías dicho nada. – Jaskier lo enfrentó con la mirada y pensó en la respuesta…

Rience era un hechicero que lo había secuestrado tiempo atrás para quitarle información acerca de Ciri (gracias a una de las melodías que él había entonado, una muy famosa que insinuaba que una princesita había estado viajando con el brujo…) Casi había muerto durante el desafortunado encuentro, pero Yennefer, ¡por todos los dioses, Yennefer! Lo había salvado. Y ese día… él había dudado si no se lo habría dicho. No por falta de lealtad, sino porque los magos tenían aquella capacidad de entrar a la mente de los demás y secarle las neuronas para quitarles información, recuerdos, pensamientos…

El rostro de Jaskier mostró tristeza y desvió la mirada. – No lo sé. – silencio entre ambos. – Estoy seguro de que habría muerto por ti o por ella, pero si me fritaba el cerebro… - lo miró, Geralt asintió.

\- A eso me refiero, Jaskier. – le dijo. – Tú eres un blanco fácil, porque no sabes luchar.

\- Pero ellos no saben que no sé nada sobre la niña ¡Suponen lo contrario! Me atacarán de todas formas… – y en ese momento comprendió. Lo que Geralt había querido decirle era que él era un blanco fácil, que tarde o temprano fritarían, pero el brujo prefería que nada supiera, pues no quería que tuvieran información, independientemente del destino del trovador: vida o muerte. Le era indiferente. Vaya, prefiere no compartir conmigo información, pero aceptaría mi muerte…

\- Tu repentino silencio me dice que alguna idea ha surcado tu mente, Jaskier. – dijo el brujo y quitó su mano del hombro del trovador, cruzándose de brazos delante de él. – Pero no podría decir con exactitud cuál, solo que seguramente te equivocas.

\- Sí, claro. – respondió, herido.

\- He venido a buscarte para evitar que te mataran. – respondió el brujo como si pudiera él también leer los pensamientos de los humanos no mágicos. Como si hubiera leído sus lamentaciones. Jaskier sabía que no podía hacerlo desde la magia, pero sí por los años compartidos. Sonrió.

\- Gracias por aclarar que te importa… mi vida. – "Mmrrr", respondió el brujo. – Geralt… Cirilla representa demasiado… De eso que no quieres decirme, pero más… - Geralt lo miró con marcada seriedad, esperando que se explicara. – Sé que odias involucrarte en asuntos del mundo pero…

\- … sin embargo siempre acabo involucrado. Me lo has dicho. – se quejó.

\- Cintra está en manos de Nilfgaard ahora. – Geralt asintió. - ¿Cuál crees que sería el accionar más sensato para Folsted, Vizimir, Henselt?

\- Mantener a los nilfgaardianos en Cintra, evitar que continúen avanzando…

\- ¿Pero Cintra aceptaría en el trono a usurpadores? O sin ir más lejos, ¿a alguien que no tuviera sangre real cintriana?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ciri no será reina de ninguna tierra…

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! No es lo que estoy insinuando, Geralt. No. Ella por lo que sé es una bruja o no sé ¡hechicera! – Geralt lo miró con marcada sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es hechicera? – Jaskier se sorprendió por la actitud adoptada por el brujo y comprendió que por primera vez, desde que se conocían, Geralt realmente no le estaba confiando todo lo que sabía.

\- Porque no soy idiota, Geralt. – ahora el trovador se cruzó de brazos y lo enfrentó. – Porque puedo parecértelo, que no tengo un pelo de ello.

\- Jamás me has parecido idiota. – le avisó. – Bueno, quizás cuando te conocí. – ambos sonrieron. - Pero contéstame, por favor.

\- Esa vez que estuvimos con ella, cuando habló de aquella forma tan innatural… Eso lo hacen las oráculos, hechiceras… no lo hacen los brujos. Tú nunca lo has hecho… - levantó sus hombros. Y era como decía, pero Geralt no se lo dijo. – Y porque has estado con Triss y ahora has pedido a Yennefer que esté con Ciri. Dos hechiceras, ¿y para qué? ¿Para tener una excusa de volver a verlas? ¡Claro que no! Te conozco de sobra. – los dos se enfrentaron, ofendidos ambos: Jaskier por la desconfianza, Geralt por todo lo que el bardo insinuaba. – La has llevado a convertirse en bruja, ¡quizás incluso a Kaer Morhen! Porque pensaste que así la ayudarías, pero has visto que necesita más, no solo la enseñanza brujeril. Necesita un entrenamiento apropiado para sus poderes… Como Pavetta… - Geralt separó sus brazos, resopló y se giró molesto. Dio una pasos en círculo, nervioso, y luego enfrentó al trovador una vez más.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado a esas conclusiones? – Jaskier sonrió. Geralt estaba molesto por lo que el trovador le había confesado.

\- Llevo tres años pensando en ustedes ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué solo sé emborracharme? – Geralt le sonrió sin el peso de la preocupación por primera vez desde que estaban bajo la lluvia. – No soy un idiota. Te lo repito.

\- Jamás lo creí. Pero no quiero involucrarte.

\- Ya lo estoy. – le dijo. – Demasiado. Ya tengo un punto rojo sobre mi cabeza que dice a quiénes la buscan "ataquen a Jaskier, él sabe dónde está Geralt de Rivia y la princesa de Cintra". – lo enfrentó, aún abrazándose a la capa por el frío. – Y he decidido estar… me he involucrado.

\- Ya sé lo que has hecho, Jaskier. – le cerró en seco Geralt. – Ya sé que te has metido en el espionaje y hasta estado metiendo las narices en temas que deberías dejar de lado… Como reyes y batallas, secretos, lealtades y traiciones.

\- Mi lealtad está solo contigo, eso lo sabes, ¿no? – Geralt lo miró y levantó el mentón, pensativo. – Oye, me ofende que lo pienses. – La mirada del trovador cambió, ahora notablemente ofendida, de verdad.

\- Lo sé. – dijo finalmente el brujo. – Lo sé, querido Jaskier. – pero el poeta no dejó de mostrar incomodidad por el silencio prolongado que se había tomado el brujo en responder. - ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? Como funciona la nobleza, quiero decir. Yo puedo deducirlo, pero he vivido muchos años…

\- Soy de cuna noble, Geralt. – le confesó el trovador, el brujo pareció sorprendido. – Si alguna vez te hubieras interesado por mis orígenes… - levantó sus hombros sin interés. – en Lettenhove se encuentra mi linaje noble. Sin embargo, mi amor por el vagabundeo fue mayor que aquel por las comodidades y los manjares de la nobleza… - el brujo estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el trovador lo cortó en seco: - Como te iba diciendo. Para los reyes de las tierras que rodean a Cintra, Ciri es la legítima heredera…

\- … y gracias a ti y tus canciones sospechan que está viva.

\- Eeeeso, fue un error. – dijo Jaskier. – Necesité a Yennefer para darme cuenta… Lo siento. No debería haberla nombrado. Lo siento, de verdad. – Geralt gruñó. – Lo siento.

\- Lo sé. Pero lo que no sé es… ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme, Jaskier?

\- Quiero decir que tenemos estos enemigos que la buscan. Ese tal Rience que me torturó, Dijkstra que sirve a Redania como jefe de los espías redanos.

\- Como tú. – Jaskier asintió.

\- Así es, como yo. – se mofó. – Y como Filippa. – Geralt asintió. – Y si los reyes de estas tierras tienen dos neuronas que funcionan ¿para qué podrían querer a Ciri?

\- Para nombrarla reina de Cintra y casarla con algún idiota para conquistar otra vez esas tierras norteñas. – Jaskier asintió.

\- No podemos permitir que tengan pistas sobre ella. – le explicó. – Folsted de Temeria es señor también de Pontar, Mahakan, Sodden y recientemente Brugge, que le rindió homenaje de vasallo por el miedo de que los nilfgaardianos al otro lado del Yaruga lo ataquen ¿Por qué no codiciar Cintra también? – Geralt gruñó. Pensar a Ciri en manos de Folsted, el rey que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con su hermana y como consecuencia había tenido una estrige por hija, no era una idea agradable.

\- Los cintrianos no aceptarán entregar la corona a nadie que no tenga sangre real. – dijo Geralt. Jaskier asintió, totalmente de acuerdo. – Cintra es la desembocadura del Yaruga, un punto estratégico demasiado importante, del que han perdido el control cuando Nilfgaard masacró sus ciudades y mató a Calanthe. – Jaskier asintió, otra vez. El brujo gruñó, comprendiendo dónde quería llegar su amigo. – La corona por matrimonio… sería otro tema… - Geralt miró a Jaskier, suplicando lealtad en lo que refería a Ciri, a quien amaba como a una hija. Sentía una necesidad mayor de protegerla y decir en voz alta palabras que prefería que viajaran en sus pensamientos, era algo que le atemorizaba.

\- En su momento Calanthe quería casar a Ciri con el hijo de Ervyll de Verden. – le explicó Jaskier. – Puede que ellos también la estén buscando. Ervyll tiene tres hijos. Varones. – Geralt gruñó, molesto ante la idea.

\- ¿Y Henselt de Kaedwen? – preguntó Geralt.

\- Casado. Pero existe el veneno… - dijo Jaskier con soltura, el brujo comprendió por qué lo había dicho de aquel modo tan… natural. Porque era cierto. Si querían expandir sus dominios, no había más que matar a la reina y que otra ocupara aquel lugar. – Niedamir de Hengsfors tiene dos hijos y él mismo es viudo. – siguió Jaskier, mientras Geralt sentía que se le revolvía el estómago por pensar que a su Ciri podían estar viéndola como un útero y una posibilidad de conquista de tierras tan importantes como las que poseía Cintra; asintió, sin embargo, comprendiendo lo que le bardo decía.

Geralt de Rivia no era del tipo que le interesaba la política, no. Pero Jaskier, era otro tema… por lo que estaba apreciando. El bardo se había encargado de meter las narices en todo lo que involucraba a la niña y se lo agradecía. Estos tres años no había estado solo de putas y borracheras, sino también recabando información a lo largo de los reinos que había visitado. Sintió una sensación de agradecimiento profunda, por todas las molestias. Donde Geralt podía matar con la espada, él lo podía con el espionaje.

Continuó oyéndolo: - Y está alguien más… - agregó el trovador. – Emhyr var Emreis, emperador de Nilfgaard. No está casado. – los dos se miraron directo a los ojos. Era como Jaskier decía: Ciri sería reina de Cintra y emperatriz de Nilfgaard.

\- Otra solución sería encontrarla y simplemente asesinarla. – susurró Geralt, Jaskier se acercó al brujo para poder oírlo, con el temporal que había no lograba hacerlo con claridad. – Si ya sospechan que está muerta, muerta puede permanecer.

\- Pero es más útil viva… para ellos. – sentenció Jaskier. Geralt asintió. – Ahora dime, querido brujo… ¿Quién es Ciri, realmente? ¿Por qué está con Yennefer? ¿Dónde la metiste?

Geralt lo miró con sus ojos amarillos y aguzó la mirada, en un intento de inspeccionar su alma. No porque no confiara en su mejor amigo, no. Sino porque quería saber de cuánta voluntad se valía el bardo para soportar torturas, antes de escupir todo cuanto sabía. Jaskier era una caja de sorpresas, pero amante de la violencia, no. Le temía… ¿Podría sufrir días de aberrante tortura por Ciri? Estaba seguro de que sí, pero al final ¿diría todo? Creía que… sí.

Suspiró pero se permitió confiar. Porque lo necesitaba, porque necesitaba decírselo a él. – Ciri… es… más de lo que pensé. – Jaskier lo miró, esperando que el brujo continuara y comprendió que el amor de Geralt por la niña, era realmente el de un padre por su hija. – Creo que ella es una… Fuente. – dijo finalmente. – Tiene potenciales de médium, según ha apreciado Triss.

\- Triss y no… ¿Yennefer? – preguntó Jaskier. - ¿Por qué solicitaste ayudar a Triss y no a Yennefer? Conozco a ambas y sé que Triss es más sensata desde toooodos los puntos de vista que tu "Yen", pero tú ardes de deseos por verla otra vez.

\- No quiero hablar del tema, por favor. – suplicó el brujo. La herida seguía tan abierta como aquel día que había entonado su romance, Mujer Amante. Jaskier lo comprendió.

\- De acuerdo. Continúa…

\- Triss nos dijo, a mí y a los demás brujos de Kaer Morhen, que las capacidades de Ciri debían ser controladas, de lo contrario ella representaría un peligro para sí y los demás. Para ella porque puede resultar en catatonía. – Jaskier se sorprendió. – Así que hicimos como Triss sugirió. Dejamos que ambas pasaran tiempo justas, que Triss la conociera y en un momento, Ciri volvió a entrar en aquel trance… como aquella vez que tú estuviste conmigo. – El poeta asintió. – Ciri aún se despierta por las noches gritando, - cambió de tema Geralt – ha pasado por mucho. Ella no quiere hablar de ello, pero sin dudas vio en Cintra y en Angren cosas que un niño no debiera ver. – el brujo lo miró con pena. – Temo incluso que… - Jaskier apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del brujo y le dio una suave caricia, apoyándolo, y liberándolo de la necesidad de terminar aquella frase. Había comprendido.

\- La protegeremos. – afirmó, Geralt asintió.

\- Triss contactó con Ciri durante un episodio de… trance y nos comunicó que su fuerza no podía contra la de ella. Nos recomendó que Yennefer la viera. Y eso he hecho. He llamado a Yennefer para que cuidara de Ciri.

\- Pobre, Ciri. – se lamentó Jaskier. – Sabes que Yennefer es severa. – Geralt asintió.

* * *

Ciri se despertó.

Yacía, o mejor dicho, estaba medio sentada, con la cabeza más bien alta, apoyada en unos cuantos almohadones. La compresa que tenía en la frente estaba ya templada y apenas húmeda. Se la quitó, no podía soportar el desagradable peso y el picor en la piel. Respiraba con esfuerzo. Tenía la garganta seca, la nariz casi completamente bloqueada con coágulos de sangre. Pero los elixires y los encantamientos ya habían funcionado: el dolor, que unas horas antes ofuscaba la vista y hacía estallar el cráneo, había desaparecido, cedido, sólo había quedado de él un latido sordo y una sensación de opresión en las sienes.

Tocó cautelosamente la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Ya no sangraba.

Vaya un sueño más extraño, pensó. El primer sueño desde hace tantos días. El primero del que no he tenido miedo. Era... un observador. Veía todo como desde una montaña, desde una alta... Como si fuera un pájaro... Un pájaro nocturno...

Un sueño en el que he visto a Geralt.

En el sueño era de noche. Y caía la lluvia, que inundaba todo a su paso. Y allí estaba Geralt. No estaba solo. Con él estaba Jaskier, tan mojado que parecía haberse tirado al mar y ambos hablaban, con rostro taciturnos, turbados. Y ella supo que hablaban de ella.

Un sueño extraño, pensó Ciri. Una pena que me despertara. Me hubiera gustado saber qué iba a pasar después... Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hacen allí. A dónde van...

Desde la habitación de al lado le alcanzaron voces, voces que eran las que le habían despertado. Madre Nenneke hablaba rápido, estaba claramente excitada, nerviosa y enfadada. Has roto mi confianza, decía. No debiera haberlo permitido. Debiera haber imaginado que tu antipatía hacia ella conduciría a una desgracia. No debiera haberte permitido... Porque al fin y al cabo te conozco. Eres implacable, eres cruel, y para colmo resulta que eres también una irresponsable y una imprudente. Torturas sin piedad a esta niña, la obligas a esfuerzos que ella no es capaz de realizar.

No tienes corazón. De verdad no tienes corazón, Yennefer, decía la voz de Nenneke.


	9. Golondrina III

**III**

Ciri corrió entre llanto hacia la pared de piedra de la torre donde se encontraba su buen amigo Jarre. Él era un pupilo de la suma sacerdotisa Nenneke y tenía 17 años. Había sido instruido por ella para ser sacerdote y cronista. Vivía en Ellander, pero pasaba muchísimo tiempo en el templo. Y a Ciri le gustaba mucho hablar con él, porque era inteligente. O intentaba demostrarlo. Bueno, en realidad lo era.

Ciri era una jovencita de carácter aguerrido, no se dejaba avasallar por nadie y para todos tenía una respuesta. Solo a Yennefer le mostraba respeto, pero porque la hechicera había demostrado sus capacidades. Por supuesto que con Nenneke, también lo era. Pero sus compañeras del templo, eran todas unas idiotas. Siempre diciéndole algo porque tenía cerebro para lo libros, y no una piedra en el agujero de la cabeza que las obligaba a andar detrás de las escobas y las gallinas todos los días (como ellas), y por lo cual le echaban la culpa a ella.

Las jovencitas del templo siempre la fastidiaban, y Ciri ya estaba cansada de ser distinta en todos lados… aunque no conocía más que aquello, desde lo últimos años.

Pero aquel día había conocido el límite. Casi le había partido el rostro con una piña frontal a Iola Segunda cuando se había burlado de ella. Solo le salvó todo lo que Geralt le había enseñado sobre evitar el confrontamiento a menos que fuera realmente necesario, y en ese caso, no lo había sido. Pero las jovencitas del templo le habían dicho cosas horribles, que por la noche, habían desencadenado el llanto de Ciri en su habitación y la soledad de la oscuridad nocturna, lo que la había llevado a buscar consuelo en Jarre.

Entre lágrimas, odiosas lágrimas que ella detestaba, Ciri saltó al ventanuco de la torre donde estaba Jarre.

Las pupilas del templo se habían burlado de ella porque había dicho que nunca había besado a nadie… y le habían dicho que era una niña retrasada y ¡ella no era una niña! Tenía 16 años… Pero lo que había roto su corazón era que ella… jamás había besado enamorada, pero sí que la habían besado, sí que la habían tocado, sí que…

Ciri sacudió su cabeza y olvidó aquello que estuvo a punto de aplastar su consciencia.

Nenneke no quería que Jarre tuviera contacto con las pupilas mujeres, eso lo sabía aunque la suma sacerdotisa no lo había dicho nunca. Pero el hombrecito para nada varonil o interesante, llamaba la atención, sí, de las otras chicas, las que parecían mearse encima cada vez que veían un pantalón dando vueltas por el templo, dadas las oportunidades que traía entre las piernas.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de hombres: altos, que sus cabezas tocaban los techos, de hombros anchos, un aroma que avisaba sus presencias a metros de distintas, aguerridos, varoniles… Brujeriles… Pero de tanto en tanto, se sorprendía recordando la gracia de Jaskier, que había visto hacía tantos años… Y era una sorpresa aquello.

Sabía que Geralt se enojaría muchísimo con ella si se lo confesaba, por ello, en su recámara, había noches en las que recordaba su voz y su sonrisa… y se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo ambos en aquella aventura que había presenciado aquella noche tan lejana en sueños. Y cada vez que recordaba aquellos ojos celestes, algo se revolvía en su estómago.

Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Ni siquiera lo recordaba completamente, pero si tenía que inventarse una historia de amor como aquellas que recitaban las jovencitas en el templo cada día… se la inventaría con Jaskier. Porque a pesar de ser el opuesto de los brujos, era alguien que había quedado grabado en sus recuerdos. Y era amigo de Geralt… algo bueno debía tener.

* * *

\- ¡Ciri! – dijo Jarre, alegre, pues él estaba enamorado de ella. Ciri lo sabía, una vez había querido besarla. Y Yennefer ya se lo había advertido también.

Cuando Jarre encontró lágrimas en sus ojos esmeralda, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de las manos, en un intento de ayudarla a dejar la ventana de lado e ingresar a la torre. Ella sacudió su mano con indignación, ¡una hechicera no necesitaba de la ayuda de ningún hombre!, como Yennefer le había enseñado, e ingresó solita.

Se sorbió los mocos, limpió su nariz con su muñeca y se sentó frente a la gran mesa con libros dispuestos por doquier, para permanecer escondida de todas las pupilas estúpidas que estaban fuera limpiando gallinas, o preparando la cena, puesto que era de noche. – Dame algo que leer. O enséñame de nuevo ese mapa para ver geografía política.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Por supuesto. – mintió. – Dame algo para entretenerme.

\- Nenneke ¿sabe que estás aquí? ¿O Yennefer? – ella lo miró con rabia, con rabia porque no se callaba y ella quería ¡olvidar esas manos que la habían tomado en Angren! Y habían…

\- ¡Dame el maldito mapa! – le gritó, agresiva. Él, tímido, fue en su búsqueda.

\- No me trates así, que yo no te he hecho nada. – le dijo cuando le pasó el pergamino. Ella se lo arrancó, pero el jovencito se enojó. – Trata bien mis cosas. Sino te irás de mi torre.

\- Tú no le dices a una hechicera qué hacer. Y es descortés echar a una señorita de ese modo. Deberías saberlo. – le respondió soberbia. – Ahora cierra el pico y sigue con tus cosas. Solo quiero estudiar el mapa. – Jarre resopló y se fue a hacer sus cosas. Ella lo agradeció, el jovencito no perdía oportunidad para acercar sus labios a la piel de su cuello. Y ella lo quería lejos.

Bajó la mirada y miró el bulto sobre sus pechos. Se sonrojó levemente. Su cuerpo había cambiado aún más desde la última vez que había estado con Geralt. Había tomado forma, abajo y arriba, parecía un reloj de arena. Yennefer le decía que podía atraer la atención de cualquier hombre, porque era una mujer bien constituida, a pesar de que siempre le decía "feúcha", como palabra cariñosa. Sonrió pensando en la hechicera.

Recordó una conversación que habían tenido:

-Ya has dejado atrás la infancia. – le había dicho la hechicera un día, después de un baño en el templo. - Te has redondeado allí dónde se debe. Baja los brazos. Tus codos no me interesan. Venga, venga, sin rubores, sin falsas vergüenzas. Es tu cuerpo, la cosa más natural en el mundo. El que madures, también es natural. Si tu fortuna hubiera sido otra... Si no hubiera sido por la guerra, haría ya tiempo que serías la mujer de algún príncipe o infante. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? Hemos hablado de los temas referidos al género tan a menudo y con tanta precisión como para que sepas que ya eres una mujer. Fisiológicamente, se entiende. ¿No habrás olvidado lo que hemos hablado?

-No. No me he olvidado. – había dicho ella.

-Espero que durante tus visitas a Jarre tampoco hayas tenido problemas con tu memoria, ¿no?

\- Ese Jarre no me interesa para nada. Yo sólo...

-Precisamente -masculló Yennefer-. Tú sólo no te hagas la niña, porque ya no lo eres, te recuerdo. A ese muchacho cuando te ve se le cae la baba y comienza a tartamudear. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

\- ¡No es mi culpa! ¿Qué le puedo hacer?

\- Tú y yo sabemos que ya no eres una niña… - Ciri se había preguntado a qué se había referido con aquello, ¿a lo que había sucedido en Angren? – Por las noches sueñas con otro hombre, feúcha… - en ese instante, cuando las palabras de Yennefer habían salido de su boca, las mejillas de Cirilla se habían encendido como faroles, lo que había causado gracia a la hechicera, que había hecho referencia a Jaskier… – Es un idiota, ese que aparece en tus sueños. Harás bien en olvidarlo. – fue todo lo que había dicho, y no había tocado más aquel tema.

Y Ciri lo había agradecido.


	10. Palabra de poeta I de II

**I**

Bernie Hofmeier, mediano y granjero de Hirundum, estaba sentado junto al trovador Jaskier, quien estaba tensando las cuerdas de su laúd, a la espera de que el brujo volviera después de la búsqueda del supuesto monstruo que había asesinado a un crío en un estanque.

La noche era siniestra, se olía maldad sobre ella, y unos relámpagos impiadosos azotaban los cielos una y otra vez, acompañados hostilmente por ráfagas de viento descontroladas, pero sin el resonar de nefastos truenos.

Jaskier levantó su mirada a la noche, una ráfaga desarregló sus cabellos y pensó en la belleza letal que poseía el cielo nocturno aquel día y volvió a sentir, una vez más, la sensación de que la maldad pululaba sobre ellos.

\- ¿Crees que haya un monstruo que Geralt pueda encontrar? – preguntó solo con el afán de romper el silencio al mediano.

\- Pero qué va —murmuró el mediano—. Si te soy sincero, no me creo que acá haya monstruo alguno. A ese crío que se ahogó en el estanque le pudo haber dado un calambre. Pero al punto todos se pusieron a gritar que era un utopes o una kikimora y que hay que llamar por un brujo... Y le ofrecieron una soldada tan infame que hasta da vergüenza. ¿Y él qué hace? Tres noches que andurrea por los diques, duerme de día o se sienta sin decir ni mu, como un momio, mira a los crios, a la casa... Raro. Diría mejor, peculiar.

Estalló un relámpago, que iluminó la alquería y los edificios de la granja. Por un momento brillaron las ruinas de un palacete élfico al otro lado del dique. Durante un instante se extendió por los huertos el retumbar de un trueno.

\- Esta tormenta viene hacia nosotros. – sentenció el mediano y miró su jarra vacía, Jaskier sonrió.

\- Ni lo sueñes, Petunia ya te ha dicho que no nos traerá más cerveza… que hemos bebido suficiente.

\- Esa mujer… - el mediano miró sobre sus espaldas para cerciorarse que su señora no lo oyera. - … buena para nada. – y sonrió, enamorado. – Bueno, es buena en muchas cosas, pero en traer cerveza ¡qué demonios!

\- Han comenzado a atacar a los Scoia'tael por doquier. – dijo pensativo el poeta.

\- Sí. Constantemente los ejércitos de los cuatro reinos pisan mis granjas, destruyen mis cosechas. – Suspiró. – Por eso quiero beber hoy. – Jaskier miró el cielo de nuevo, y se preguntó si aquella noche, entre todas, sería lo más sensato seguir bebiendo.

Jaskier temía que la matanza de "no humanos" fuera una estrategia para condenarlos llevada a cabo por la alianza de los Cuatro Reinos: Temeria, Redania, Aerdin Y Kaedwen. Que todo lo que se decía sobre ellos fuera simplemente un farol para tener excusas para asesinarlos.

Sí, sí. A él jamás le había interesado los "no humanos", pero Geralt le había dado otro punto de vista. Quizás… quizás no era todo tan sencillo como para simplemente estigmatizarlos por sus razas. Después de todo… a él le había perdonado la vida Filavandrel, el rey de los elfos. Aunque Jaskier después había mentido en la letra de "Lanza una moneda al brujo" … y después de todo, aquella noche estaba sentado con un mediano meditando sobre la oscuridad que los abrazaba.

Geralt llegó donde los dos hombres, tiró sus pertenencias al suelo y suspiró molesto. – Veo que has dado con tu monstruo. – bromeó Jaskier, el brujo lo miró con rabia. Con aquella rabia que le otorgaba cuando algo no estaba saliendo como quería y le echaba la culpa a él por ello.

\- Esta es una noche intranquila. – dijo Geralt. – No se puede cazar nada.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. – dijo el mediano. - ¡Petunia! Ha venido el brujo y tú has dicho que traerías más cerveza cuando llegara.

\- ¡Para él! ¡No para ustedes! – gritó la mediana desde dentro de la casita. Jaskier sonrió y le dio su jarra.

\- Bébela, yo ya he tomado suficiente por esta noche. – miró a Geralt. - … esta "intranquila" noche. – Mmmrgh… fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

De golpe, oyeron las pisadas de caballos a lo lejos, los tres hombres se giraron hacia el sonido y pensaron en Scoia'tael, las Ardillas. – Oh… - murmuró el mediano. - ¡Petunia, cierra todo! ¡Scoia'tael! – Jaskier oyó el alarido de la mujer dentro de la casa desesperada por un ataque nocturno de elfos salvajes, pues allí dentro dormían los tres hijos medianos de Bornie.

Geralt se puso de pie, tomó la espada, gruñó, el poeta se estremeció, deseó salir corriendo, pero ni el mediano ni el brujo lo habían hecho ¡y él tenía orgullo, por todos los dioses! – Geralt… - suplicó. Aunque aquel "Geralt" había sido un suplicio con otro significado: ¡defiéndenos por favor!, con el conocido tono suplicante que el brujo ya interpretaba sin necesidad de más palabras. Y Geralt se puso delante de los dos hombres y salió al encuentro de los jinetes.

La sensación de maldad, de que algo no andaba bien, seguía en la atmósfera nocturna.

El brillo cegador se materializó en una esfera diáfana (un portal), en cuyo interior apareció una figura que tomó contorno y forma a una velocidad relampagueante. Jaskier la reconoció al momento. Conocía aquellos rizos negros y revueltos y aquella estrella de obsidiana sobre el terciopelo.

Yennefer alzó la mano y gritó un encantamiento, de sus manos se derramaron con un silbido unas espirales de chispas que cortaron el cielo de la noche en miles de reflejos repetidos múltiples veces en la superficie de los estanques. Las espirales se clavaron como lanzas en la maraña que perseguía a un solitario jinete, a quien la hechicera perseguía (sin dudas). La maraña borbotó, a Jaskier le parecía que escuchaba los gritos de los fantasmas, que veía las siluetas delirantes y pesadillescas de los caballos espectrales. Vio esto sólo durante una fracción de segundo porque la maraña se encogió de súbito, se hizo una bola y se lanzó hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, alargándose con el ímpetu y arrastrando consigo una cola parecida a la de un cometa. Cayó la noche, oscura y aciaga. Y la atmósfera volvió a ser la misma... sin amenaza alguna.

El jinete solitario condujo hasta la granja y sin aliento, bajó delante de los tres hombres, también sin aliento, pero por la sorpresa.

Geralt no le quitaba los ojos a Yennefer, a quien no se esperaba, Jaskier no le quitaba los ojos al jinete que la hechicera enfadada y rabiosa estaba persiguiendo. Y el mediano no le quitaba los ojos a Geralt, Yennefer y la jovencita de cabellos cenicientos que descendió del caballo con marcada palidez en su rostro y sus ojos verdosos espectaculares, que daban una extraña belleza casi élfica a sus facciones.

\- Geralt… - dijo Ciri, pero a Jaskier era a quién miraba sin apartar sus ojos, él tampoco podía, ni siquiera moverse un centímetro, porque no acababa de comprender qué había sentido y qué habían visto sus ojos, cuando la hechicera había lanzado aquel hechizo... pero estaba seguro de que no había sido solo un jinete el que había divisado. – Yennefer, perdón… tenía que hacerlo… Sabes que tenía que hacerlo… - se lamentó Ciri.

\- Ciri. – dijo el brujo, pero Yeneffer dio un paso hacia la jovencita, sin dedicar ni una sola vez una mirada a Geralt. Eso destrozaba a su amigo, Jaskier lo sabía.

La hechicera tenía un corazón helado y era experta en manipular sus emociones. La Reina del Invierno. Solo que su indiferencia glacial, solo hería los sentimientos de Geralt, y eso hacía rabiar al poeta…

Entonces Jaskier comprendió: Ciri tenía que elegir entre ir hacia Geralt primero o hacia Yennefer, y de pronto le resultó una situación extraña (porque hubiera esperado una decisión rápida y obvia): el brujo, su protector ligado a ella por el destino y la hechicera, su protectora, ligada a ella por pedido de Geralt.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que en el corazón de Cirilla, el amor por ambos estaba empatado, si fuera aquello posible, porque al momento en el que tuvo que decidir si elegir a Geralt o Yennefer, la jovencita simplemente miró al poeta y la palidez se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo.

Se desmayó.


	11. Palabra de poeta II de II

Ciri abrió sus ojos. Había fingido aquel desmayo, incapaz de elegir a alguno de los dos: Geralt o Yennefer…

Ellos, los dos, la habían traído hacia la habitación en la que estaba, la habían acostado en la cama durante la noche y la habían observado durante un tiempo, hasta que, sin mediar palabra, habían salido de la habitación.

Ella se preguntó por qué no se habían hablado… si era obvio que se amaban. Ciri lo había reconocido en la nostalgia que tanto, Geralt como Yennefer, manifestaban… y aun así, no se habían dirigido la palabra.

Finalmente, se había dormido, cansada como estaba después de… lo que había visto aquella noche. Aquella visión… aquello que la había perseguido y que Yennefer había expulsado de su camino con magia.

\- Hiciste muy buena actuación anoche con el desmayo. – escuchó la voz de Jaskier a su lado y de inmediato sintió cómo el calor le subió por todo el cuerpo y se sonrojó como una idiota. No pudo contestar, no pudo ser fría como Yennefer le había enseñado, así que agarró la sábana, se la metió encima, tapó su rostro y se hizo un bollo sobre ésta. Al hacerlo, sintió presión, lo que significaba que el poeta estaba sentado a su lado. Pero de inmediato él se levantó, porque la sábana cedió. – Oye, lo siento, lo siento. – le dijo. – No quise asustarte. Pensé que te acordarías de mí. - ¡Claro que se acordaba de él! ¡Demasiado había divagado estupideces con él! Por ello no podía mirarlo sin sentirse una idiota.

\- Me acuerdo… - susurró. – Pero no es adecuado que entres en la habitación de una jovencita sin ser invitado. – dijo, pensando en qué hubiera dicho Yennefer. Escuchó la risa del trovador. Se molestó, ¿de qué se reía?

\- Oye, ¿y sabes qué? – ella no respondió. – Que tienes razón. Me disculpo, bella doncella. Y me retiro. Te espero afuera… así nos saludamos. – jugó Jaskier y Ciri sintió el sonido de la puerta cuando se cerró.

Tiró las sábanas al suelo y se sentó de inmediato. Sentía cómo su corazón latía sin poder contenerlo y la respiración estaba agitada… Bella doncella… ¿La había dicho "bella" o "doncella"? ¿Por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras? Bella… significaba que era bella como Yennefer, y ella sabía que era mentira. Jaskier había sido simplemente amable… Y doncella, significaba que era… pura, que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales… y él ¡qué sabía si lo era!

Vamos, Ciri, no seas idiota. Yennefer te ha hablado de estas cosas. Te ha hablado de los hombres… te ha enseñado a ser una hechicera… Una orgullosa hechicera. No debes dejar que un amigo de Geralt te haga parecer una idiota. Tú no lo eres. Fuiste princesa, bruja y ahora ¡hechicera! Se puso de pie y sintió que sus piernas temblaron ¡Por los dioses! Odiaba parecerse a las adeptas idiotas del templo de Melitele que veían un hombre y se volvían unas imbéciles… ¡Por Melitele, ese papel lamentable estaba haciendo!

Arregló sus cabellos, quiso peinarlos como lo hacía Yennefer, así que lo hizo con sus dedos. Quería ponerse perfume como lo hacía Yennefer, pero no tenía. Arregló sus ropas (como lo hacía Yennefer) … miró sus ropas: eran las de hombre. Yennefer la había vestido así para que nadie la reconociera ¡No! Quería estar más presentada, quería dar una buena impresión. Apretó sus puños con rabia… Bueno, no podía hacer más. Así era como estaba y así sería como saldría de la habitación.

Suspiró, levantó el mentón, pensó en Yennefer, en lo que ella habría hecho y salió.

Cuando Jaskier la vio sonrió con calidez y casi saltó sobre ella en un abrazo. Ciri sintió que sus piernas temblaron y escuchó poco de todo lo que trovador le decía. "¡Pero cuánto has crecido!", "tenía ganas de verte", "me alegra que estés aquí", y ella sentía que se le iba la fuerza de sus piernas.

\- Ya, Jaskier… - dijo y se lo quitó de encima. – Debes aprender a tratar a una hechicera. – le corrigió, Jaskier la soltó del abrazo y la miró con una ceja levantada. – Ya no soy la niña que conociste tres años atrás. – levantó el mentón, altanera, y miró hacia un costado. Así lo habría hecho Yennefer, sí. Él resopló.

\- Veo que has pasado demasiado tiempo al lado de Yennefer… - ella tuvo ganas de sonreír, satisfecha con el cumplido. Yennefer era hermosa, y su padre estaba enamoradísimo de ella… Seguramente era el tipo de mujer que a todo hombre atraía. – Y dime, noble Ciri… - Jaskier le hizo una marcada reverencia, burlándose. Ella lo miró molesta. - … por favor, os ruego, quitadme mi ignorancia, ¿cómo he de tratar a una hechicera?

\- Sin abrazos, desde luego. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Y por qué? – Ciri lo miró molesta, con ganas de pelear, pero se encontró con aquella mirada celeste y se ruborizó de inmediato. De nuevo tenía aquellos ojos delante de ella…

\- Porque yo lo digo. Y lo que dice una hechicera, no se contradice.

\- ¿Y si un poeta dice que puede abrazarte si le place? – molestó. - ¿Qué harás? ¿Negarle un abrazo? – ella deseó tirársele encima, pero Yennefer le advirtió que ese no era comportamiento de una señorita. Ya no era una niña.

\- Por supuesto. – contestó, Jaskier rio, visiblemente divertido.

\- Bueno, bueno. En lo que va del día, me enseñas qué puedo hacer y qué no. – cedió ante la discusión. Ciri se ruborizó, una maldita vez más… Enseñarle qué podía hacer y qué no… si tan solo él supiera qué quisiera ella permitirle.

\- ¿Dónde están Geralt y Yennefer? – preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para quitar ese rubor de sus mejillas, pero no los encontró ¡Por Melitele! Necesitaba apartar su mirada de Jaskier para recuperar la compostura de inmediato.

\- Se han ido al estanque a hablar. – ella lo miró, curiosa y ya repuesta. Miró sus ojos celestes, se ruborizó, y bajó la mirada. Mierda. – No se hablaron en toda la noche. – le contó Jaskier. – Han decidido hacerlo ahora. – ella volvió a mirarlo. Él sonrió. "A ver si puedes mirarme tan solo un segundo sin apartar la vista, pequeña", pensó el trovador con leve sonrisa, para no incomodarla. Jaskier dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta para evitar encenderla como un farolillo y le habló con un tono de lo más casual para distenderla. - ¿Te interesa saber lo que hacen allí?

\- ¡Sí! ¡No! Claro que no. – dijo, pero sí que quería. – No hacen nada allí…

\- ¿No? – rio de nuevo, para el poeta era difícil no ser seductor en sus conversaciones con los demás. Formaba parte de su encanto.

Ella resopló y se dirigió afuera, sintió los pasos del trovador sobre sus espaldas (quien no se quitaba la sonrisa de sus labios), y sonrió, ahora ella, sabiendo que la estaba siguiendo. Interpretando de manera errónea el interés de Jaskier por ella… Pensando que quizás su actuación como "Yennefer" había despertado algo en él… pero si algo le sucedía a Jaskier, era que estaba más que contento de volver a verla. Pero no otra cosa.

Jaskier caminó por delante de Ciri, y ella aceleró el paso para seguirlo. Notó que se estaban acercando a un estanque y a lo lejos pudo ver la figura de Geralt y Yennefer.

El trovador se sentó en la hierba, junto a un manzano y apoyó su espalda en el tronco, claramente ocultándose de aquellos dos. Ciri se puso a su lado, enfrentándolo, sin poder mantener la mirada sobre él, pero asegurándose también de que no la vieran. - ¿Te gustaría saber de qué están hablando?

\- ¡Sí! – lo miró, él sonreía. – No… - miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Estaba cerca de Jaskier y eso… le generaba cosas… que odiaba sentir. Pero a la vez, le gustaban.

\- Si quieres, te lo digo.

\- ¿Y cómo vas a saberlo tú? – volvió a mirarlo, él no se quitaba aquella sonrisa triunfante de encima. Tan fácil le resultaba al trovador sonreír…

\- Ja, ja. Yo, noble Ciri, soy poeta. Los poetas lo saben todo de estos asuntos. Te diré algo más: de estos asuntos los poetas saben incluso más que las propias personas a las que les conciernen.

\- ¡Seguro! – se quejó ella y lo miró molesta por el engaño, pero él no dejaba de sonreír ¿Eres capaz de saber lo que me provocas, entonces?

\- Te doy mi palabra. Palabra de poeta. – le aseguró.

\- ¿Sí? Entonces... Entonces dime de qué hablan. ¡Aclárame qué significa todo esto!

\- Él precisamente le está pidiendo que le perdone sus variados actos tontos y palabras estúpidas. Le pide perdón por su impaciencia, por su falta de fe y esperanza, por su terquedad, por su saña, por sus enojos y actitudes indignas de un hombre. – Jaskier tomó una manzana que había caído al suelo, la limpió sobre su pantalón, la miró críticamente, y luego le dio un mordisco. - Le pide perdón por lo que en algún momento no entendió, por lo que no quiso entender...

\- ¡Eso es una mentira imposible! - Ciri se enderezó y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con un violento movimiento. Casi dejó que la vieran, así que se acercó a Jaskier de nuevo, pero lo tuvo muy cerca. Se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada. - ¡Te lo estás inventando todo!

\- Le pide perdón porque sólo ahora ha comprendido. – Jaskier le dio tregua y decidió mirar al cielo, para que Ciri se recompusiera después de la cercanía accidental con él.

El trovador no había pasado por alto las múltiples señales corporales que ella le había tirado. Pero la comprendía, era una jovencita y a esa edad… se experimentaban muchas cosas. Así que se quedó mirando fijamente al cielo (y Ciri se sonrojó al pensar qué tan bellos y parecidos al color del cielo despejado eran sus ojos) y la voz del poeta comenzó a tomar el ritmo de un verdadero romance en unos tonos graves deslumbrantes y excitantes. - Por lo que querría comprender pero se teme que no va a poder... – las palabras las decía como si estuviera tarareando una melodía que iba improvisando a medida que hablaba - Y por todo lo que nunca jamás comprenderá... Pide perdón y se disculpa... Hum, hum... Sentido... Conciencia... ¿Destino? Joder, todo banalidades y no riman... – dejó de entonar.

\- ¡No es verdad! – Ciri se quejó, quiso reír por el canto de un momento atrás, pero no le daría ese gusto. - ¡Geralt no dice eso! Él... no dice nada. Si lo he visto. – ella miró al brujo desde donde estaba, escondida detrás del tronco del árbol. - Está allí de pie con ella, callado...

\- En esto consiste la tarea de la poesía, Ciri. En hablar de lo que otros callan.

\- Vaya una tarea más tonta. – dijo, pero le pareció hermoso. Aunque no iba a decírselo. - ¡Y tú te inventas todo!

\- También en esto consiste la tarea de la poesía. – le respondió y la miró, sonriendo (otra vez). – Te molesta todo lo que hago, ¿eh? – Nada de lo que haces me molesta. Me molesta lo que me provocas. Ciri miró hacia Geralt, para que Jaskier no percibiera su sonrojo. – Igualita a Geralt… - escuchó que él murmuraba. – De tal palo, tal astilla. – ella no respondió. – Pero acabarás queriéndome como él, tan solo dame tiempo. – jugó. Ya te quiero, estúpido poeta.

\- No digas estupideces…

\- "A una hechicera no se le deben decir estupideces". – la imitó Jaskier, burlón. Ciri lo miró con rabia, él comenzó a reír. – Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Quieres una? – le pasó una manzana. Sí, tenía hambre. La tomó. - ¿Cómo has estado todos estos años? – sintió que el tono de su voz había cambiado, ya no jugaba, realmente quería saber cómo había estado.

Ciri masticó la manzana y pensó en la respuesta. – Bien… Yennefer ha cuidado de mí.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y con Geralt? ¿Han estado en Kaer Morhen? – ella lo miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho?

\- Sí me lo ha dicho. – le contestó, revoleando sus ojos al cielo. – Esto que estamos haciendo tú y yo, - ahora fijó su mirada en ella y señaló a ambos con la mano que sostenía la manzana mordida - es entablar una conversación. Tienes que seguirme el hilo, noble Ciri.

\- No me digas así. – se molestó.

\- Pero no te preocupes, yo sé mantener conversaciones con cualquiera… gracias a este don he podido con Geralt. – ella sonrió y levantó una ceja.

\- Eso también es una cualidad de los poetas, ¿no?

\- Vaaaya, una sonrisa. – rio él. – Al fiiin… Noble Ciri. – los ojos de la jovencita relampaguearon y Jaskier rompió en risa. – Vaya, tienes un carácter… uuufff… ¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas? – dijo él y se puso de pie, ella lo miró curiosa y sintió desasosiego porque se había parado frente a ella. No te vayas, no me dejes... – A Yennefer. – dijo y luego se acercó a ella, agachándose durante unos segundos. - … y créeme… que Yennefer… no es para nada una mujer atractiva. – Ciri lo miró con rabia, intentando ocultar el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Él se puso de pie, mordió una vez más su manzana mientras la miraba triunfante y la saludó con un movimiento de mano.

\- ¡No es cierto! – se quejó, casi con un grito, cuando Jaskier le había dado la espalda.

\- Es cierto. Lo es para mí, al menos. – le contestó mientras se alejaba. Y él sabía que su opinión sobre mujeres atractivas, a la jovencita le importaba…


	12. Intrigas arcanas I de III

**I**

En Thanedd se celebraría un congreso de hechiceros para tratar temas tan delicados como la situación actual en el Continente luego de los ataques nilfgaardianos. Los "no humanos" del Continente – y mayormente los relacionados con las tierras norteñas - esperaban que se pusiera límites a los reyes de los Cuatro Reinos, durante dicho congreso, ya que habían decidido hostigar a los "no humanos" (valiera la redundancia). No solo habían puesto impuestos desorbitados a quienes no compartían la raza privilegiada de la humanidad, sino que además los culpaban cada dos por tres de participar con los Scoia'tael para darles acilo, comida, resguardo, frente a las guerrillas que entre los elfos libres, las Ardillas (o Scoia'tael) y los ejércitos de los distintos reinos aliados, se sucedían.

Así, les estaban haciendo imposible vivir con dignidad a los "no humanos" con los impuestos cuyo objetivo era llenar los cofres de los reinos (principalmente de los Cuatro Reinos) para financiar las guerrillas que se sucedían a lo largo del norte del Continente.

Geralt odiaba involucrarse en este tipo de asuntos, así que jamás había tenido en mente asistir a dicho majestuoso evento (porque sí, todo lo que se relacionaba con la corte arcana tenía despilfarro de poder, arrogancia y dinero). Sin embargo, Yennefer le había pedido que la acompañara, y el brujo no había sido capaz de negarse. No después de haberla visto otra vez, no después de haber hablado con ella, de haberse disculpado y de tener a Cirilla entre los dos. No después de volver a sentir aquel aroma de lilas y grosellas… No después de haber hecho otra vez el amor…

Así que el grupo de cuatro personas, partió a destino: Geralt, Yennefer, Cirilla y Jaskier.

Al principio se alojaron en el gigantesco complejo del palacio de Loxia, que ocupaba la ladera suroriental de la montaña. El palacio estaba ya lleno de invitados al congreso y de sus acompañantes, pero enseguida se encontró alojamiento para Yennefer y los demás. Pasaron en Loxia todo un día. Geralt ocupó el día en conversar con Ciri, Jaskier en andar de acá para allá recogiendo y transportando rumores, la hechicera en probarse y elegir trajes. Y cuando llegó la tarde, el grupo se unió a un colorido cortejo que se dirigía a Aretusa, el palacio donde iba a tener lugar el banquete por la noche.

La gigantesca sala central del palacio estaba construida en forma de la letra T. El lado más largo tenía ventanas, estrechas e increíblemente altas, que casi alcanzaban la bóveda sostenida por columnas. La bóveda también era alta. Tan alta que era difícil reconocer los detalles de los frescos que la cubrían. En las ventanas había vitrales que debían de costar una verdadera fortuna, pero pese a ello en la sala se percibía con toda claridad que circulaba una corriente de aire.

Geralt y Jaskier estaban vestidos con caftán, corto y ceñido por cinturón. Era la última moda para hombres (y se llamaba doblete), y por supuesto que lo que el brujo llevaba puesto, se había encargado de elegir la hechicera. Yennefer había puesto sobre el brujo una tela color carmesí, pero tan oscurecida, que dejaba dudas si se trataba realmente de un color carmesí oscurecido o negro, simplemente. Jaskier por su lado también había optado por colores oscuros, pero era un diseño muy bien confeccionado que jugaba con tonos que iban desde el gris al negro.

Por su parte, Yennefer también llevaba encima lo último en moda: una blusa confeccionada con gasa azul marina, una pollera con un tajo en el lado adecuado que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, como la moda actual lo requería. Y todo ello, terminaba con un bellísimo (y carísimo) cinturón de formas intrincadas, que simulaba una sofisticada estrella, que le acentuaba sus gracias a la hechicera.

Cirilla aquella noche también deslumbraba, no solamente porque al fin la había vestido como la princesa que había sido y la señorita que ya era, sino porque Yennefer la había maquillado, resaltando cada uno de los bellos rasgos élficos de la jovencita y dejándola deslumbrante (¡eso sí! No le había permitido llevar encima ninguna piedra en forma de pendiente, collar o pulsera).

Ciri llevaba un vestido delicado al cuerpo, como su edad lo permitía, de espalda abierta y con un tajo como la moda lo exigía (porque para vestir con tal descaro, dejando tanta piel sin cubrir con alguna tela que la transparentara, se debía ser joven, pero con una juventud como la de Cirilla, no como aquella latente de las demás hechiceras); y Yennefer se había encargado que la jovencita luciera colores suaves sobre su cuerpo, brillantes y delicados, mientras que ella, se había vestido con tonos oscuros, como ya era su estilo. Las dos mujeres llevaban los cabellos largos y sueltos, un símbolo de posición, estatus, señal de una mujer libre, dueña de sí misma. Yennefer lo sabía, por ello lo había decidido de aquel modo.

Un cabello largo y suelto eran la señal de una mujer extraordinaria, porque las mozuelas "ordinarias" llevaban trenzas y las casadas "ordinarias" escondían sus cabellos bajo redecillas o cofias. Las solteras de alta estirpe, incluyendo las reinas, se rizaban y se hacían peinados. Las guerreras se lo cortaban muy corto. Sólo las druidas y las hechiceras -y las rameras- hacían alarde de sus cabellos naturales para remarcar su independencia y libertad.

Geralt se había quejado un poco respecto a la transformación de su niña, pero finalmente había comprendido que era necesario (porque cuando a Yennefer algo se le metía en la cabeza, era mejor permitir que simplemente sucediera). Así que el brujo no tuvo más opción que pedir a Jaskier que se encargara de mantener a hechiceros alejados de la pequeña, a lo que el trovador le había dicho que cuando se trataba de lujuria, ni él ni Geralt podrían hacer algo al respecto. Sino que recordara la historia de su propia madre, Pavetta, que a escondidas a los 15 años, se había entregado a ¡un caballero hechizado por todos los demonios! Además, le había advertido, era muuuy probable que él acabara la noche con alguna hechicera (a pesar de que las hechiceras no eran predilectas del trovador, demasiado peligrosas, decía), así que no podía asegurar cuidado continuo de Cirilla.

Geralt sabía, sin embargo, que podía contar con su amigo cuando del cuidado de su pequeña se trataba, dijera lo que dijera. Lo que no habría podido saber, absorto en la hermosa visión de Yennefer otra vez a su lado, había sido que su pequeña Ciri estaba deslumbrada con el poeta.

* * *

Ya en el interior de la sala, daba la impresión de que se iba a celebrar el banquete de pie, vagando continuamente a lo largo de las paredes adornadas con tapices, guirnaldas y gallardetes que ondulaban con la corriente. Bajo los tapices y guirnaldas habían puesto una fila de largas mesas. En las mesas se amontonaba la comida más refinada en unos servicios todavía más refinados, entre refinadas composiciones de flores y refinadas esculturas de hielo.

\- Mis saludos… - dijo Yennefer con una bellísima sonrisa a Jaskier y Ciri, tan bella que ni siquiera Jaskier podría negarlo – … pero Geralt y yo nos alejaremos un momento, para poder conversar con los invitados, como exige la educación y los buenos modales. – la hechicera miró al poeta, él sintió el escrutinio, pero luego, carente de importancia, situó sus ojos sobre la jovencita, y allí sí mantuvo su mirada violeta atrapante durante unos segundos: Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Sé una señorita, no quiero que olvides que ya eres una mujer madura y lo que hemos hablado sobre los hombres y lo que ellos pretenden hacer con las mujeres hermosas. No andes haciendo nada con el poeta idiota ese. Cirilla se sonrojó por completo. Geralt miró a Yennefer, quien sonreía cálidamente simulando naturalidad (pero con ella, nada lo era). Él no era tonto, sabía que algo le había dicho a Ciri con los pensamientos.

\- También les recuerdo, sobre todo a ti trovador, que el detenerse largo tiempo sobre una mesa con comida se considera…

\- … falto de elegancia y tacto. – finalizó Jaskier, le sonrió. – Lo sé, bella Yennefer. A diferencia de Geralt, a mí estos eventos me encantan. – Ella sonrió, obligada. – Solo que, como imaginarás, jamás había estado en alguno de hechiceros. Por obvias razones.

\- Beber de forma intemperada se considera una gran falta de tacto -Yennefer continuó la lección. – Y eso sí he de aclarártelo, Jaskier. Porque tengo entendido que eres un borracho. – los dos se sonrieron con odio. - Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable... – suspiró - Y esos serán mis consejos. Para los tres. – miró con autoridad a los tres, pero principalmente a padre e hija. – Geralt, espero que no me avergüences.

\- Haré lo posible. – sonrió el brujo. Luego miró al trovador: - Jaskier, cuida a Ciri. – dijo dándole un fuerte golpe sobre su antebrazo, a lo que Yennefer respondió con una carcajada maliciosa.

\- ¿Cómo podría este débil trovador proteger a una señorita como Ciri, tan bien entrenada, tanto físicamente como en lo que respecta a la magia? – se burló.

\- Te sorprendería. – contestó Jaskier, sin darle mayor importancia al comentario y la simple malicia que contenía. Ella rio venenosa, de nuevo, y lo miró inquisitiva, acusándolo de pervertido, pero sin decirlo con palabras. Pero él la conocía de memoria, así como sus miradas, y no necesitaba que entrara a su cabeza para saber qué intenciones tenían aquellos ojos cuando se posaban en él. Por lo tanto, -esta vez, sí- la miró molesto porque cualquier insinuación que la hechicera hubiera querido hacer respecto a que él se aprovecharía de Ciri, o lo que fuera que había insinuado con aquella sonrisa, le ofendía. - Por supuesto, Geralt. Queda a mi cuidado. – le dijo. – Vayan tranquilos. – la pareja estuvo a punto de irse, pero el trovador lo tomó del hombro. – Oh, y te compadezco por tu compañía. – Geralt lo miró molesto, él le sonrió.

\- Tan elocuente como siempre, Jaskier… - dijo Yennefer.

\- Es mi placer. – le contestó el poeta, tomando su mano y dándole un beso sobre la piel de su dorso (como la buena educación lo exigía en estos eventos). Yennefer suspiró molesta por la osadía de haberle rozado la piel con sus labios, pero se lo dejó pasar. No estaba allí para discutir con el "mejor" amigo de Geralt.

La hechicera quitó su mano, mientras Jaskier sonreía con malicia, ahora él, por haberla molestado con un acto tan simple como aquel. - Solo recuerden que deben estar dentro del salón cuando se hagan presentes los miembros de Capítulo y del Consejo Supremo, - advirtió Yen - para presenciar el baile ceremonial. Es tradición y muy mal será tomada la ausencia de algún invitado.

Durante el baile se hace despliegue de poder, presencia, audacia y osadía. Quienes puedan llevarse la atención del modo más creativo y recatado, serán quienes estarán en boca de todos durante días. Es un modo elegante de poner la atención sobre uno, cuando uno desea no pasar de ser percibido. – sonrió. – Recuerden que quienes llamen mejor la atención, serán sobre los que los hechiceros del Capítulo pondrán sus ojos en el futuro. - dicho aquello, Yennefer se alejó, tomada por el brujo y una sonrisa cautivadora sobre su rostro, haciéndola parecer una de las mujeres más bellas aquella noche.


	13. Intrigas arcanas II de III

Jaskier y Ciri estaban alrededor de las mesas comiendo. Ciri estaba nerviosa, para su entender ya habían permanecido "demasiado" tiempo sobre una mesa llena de comida, y eso era considerado falto de tacto, según les había advertido Yennefer. - ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos, Jaskier? Yennefer dijo…

\- No me interesa qué dijo Yennefer. – le respondió él mientras seguía mirando qué manjar llevar a la boca, sin darle atención a Ciri. Ella suspiró molesta y se giró, apoyándose sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda al poeta, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosa. – Ensuciarás tu vestido blanco, Ciri. – le dijo Jaskier y la miró. – No te recuestes sobre la mesa. Eso es aún peor que permanecer más de un minuto mirando comida. – le sonrió. Ella de inmediato se puso de pie, para guardar las apariencias como tan bellamente lo hacía Yennefer. Él volvió su atención a la comida.

Un hombre enorme (pero realmente enorme), regordete, se acercó a ellos. Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable... Recordó Ciri la advertencia y miró al recién llegado dispuesta a responder preguntas (aunque estaba muy nerviosa), mientras el trovador ni siquiera se había percatado, dado que estaba más concentrado buscando qué comer.

El gigantesco estaba vestido con un doblete de color beige claro, abierto de modo bastante informal. Se veía que se sentía bien con él. A su lado había una bella mujer de cabellos oscuros y desarreglados por su movimiento natural, pero que le daba un "no sé qué" interesante a su estilo. Ella estaba agarrada del brazo del hombre, pero le había dada una mirada descarada a Ciri, de arriba y abajo, que le provocó sonrojo.

\- Vaya, vaya… - dijo el recién llegado y Ciri sintió que el cuerpo de Jaskier se puso rígido de golpe al oír su voz y dejó de buscar comida. Era la primera vez que veía aquella reacción en él y no su habitual actitud desinteresada y alegre frente a todo. El poeta se giró (de inmediato) y le sonrió al hombre. Una sonrisa fingida, lo supo Ciri, porque ya comenzaba a descifrar cada una de sus sonrisas.

\- Pero qué sorpresa… - dijo Jaskier con notable ironía en su voz. – Conde Dijkstra, un gran placer verlo… - le pasó la mano y ambos se la tomaron. La mano del tal Dijkstra era enorme, tanto, que casi se había tragado la del trovador. – Porque es conde, ¿no? – se burló Jaskier, a lo que el hombre gigantesco asintió, notablemente molesto. Porque Dijkstra no era ningún conde, y eso los dos que se habían estrechado la mano, lo sabían.

\- La sorpresa es mía, Jaskier. Jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí, entre gente que vale algo, situación que a ti se te escapa.

\- ¡Las coincidencias de la vida! Me sucedió lo mismo cuando oí su voz. – le sonrió, ahora con maldad. Ciri sonrió a su lado, por el descaro de Jaskier. El gordo lo miró con una seriedad gélida. Los dos mantuvieron una mirada rival durante unos segundos, pero Jaskier jamás borró la sonrisa impertinente de su rostro. Hasta que, finalmente, llevó sus ojos hacia la mujer que acompañaba al conde.

Ciri se mantuvo rígida a su lado, sin saber qué era lo adecuado para hacer en aquel momento. – Un placer también, Filippa. Me alegro de verte. – Jaskier tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó, como había hecho anteriormente con Yennefer, pero esta vez, aquel acto, a Ciri le molestó.

\- Pero por favor, ¿qué modales son estos Jaskier? ¿No me presentarás a tu acompañante? – dijo el "conde" posando los ojos sobre ella de un modo tan difícil de describir (pero amenazante) que Ciri, instintivamente, se acercó a Jaskier y pegó su hombro derecho al brazo izquierdo de él.

\- Oh, - Jaskier se golpeó suavemente la frente, fingiendo vergüenza por su falta de tacto y Ciri sintió que él apoyó la mano sobre su espalda para tranquilizarla. Ella se sonrojó. – Pero ¡qué tonto! Pensé que un conde tan elegante como usted, debería haber saludo a la señorita a mi lado por iniciativa propia, como lo demanda la buena educación. – levantó ambas manos Jaskier como diciendo "pero no te juzgo", dejando libre la espalda de ella. – Pero cada uno es como puede con los modales, ¿quién soy yo para dar cátedra? – le sonrió, venenoso, ahora él. Ciri sonrió por el atrevimiento y dejó que los nervios se escaparan.

El descaro de Jaskier iba a terminar costándole caro durante el desarrollo de la noche, no tenía dudas. - Tiene toda la razón. – dijo Jaskier y le hizo una reverencia, desde todo punto de vista irónica y exagerada. Entre ambos hombres había rivalidad, era indiscutible. – Ella es Fiona. – Jaskier la miró y le sonrió, para tranquilizarla, acto que provocó todo lo contrario en ella, que se sonrojó de inmediato.

La tal Filippa y el conde esperaron que él dijera algo más, pero no obtuvieron ni una palabra más, solo una mirada desinteresada. Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable... Volvió a recordar la jovencita y supo que el silencio entre los cuatro se estaba prolongando más allá de lo elegante o educado.

El tal Dijkstra ya se había cansado de jugar a lo cortés con Jaskier y lo estaba penetrando con una mirada silenciosa, harto de la bravuconería. Ciri notó cómo el cuerpo del trovador se había adelantado sobre ella, como cubriéndola de las miradas, protegiéndola, y eso la alertó aún más, porque significaba que aquel enorme hombre, representaba una amenaza para ambos. Así que apoyó su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, lista para defender cualquier ataque.

Lo que ella no sabía era que en estos lugares los ataques no eran marciales, no. Era secretos y con contratos de asesinos. Jaskier lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¿Solo "Fiona", Julián? – rompió el silencio prolongado Filippa "¿Julían?", pensó Ciri. - ¿De dónde es? ¿Qué título ostenta?

Jaskier la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él, Ciri se ruborizó por completo. - Ostenta el título de ser la acompañante de maese Jaskier, ¿acaso necesita otro? – dijo con tono burlón. – Y a pesar de que adoooro esta charla tan… amistosa y relajada que se está desarrollando… He de considerar que ya he tomado mucho de vuestro tiempo, y eso es inaceptable. – volvió a burlarse, acompañando con una reverencia, que obligó a Ciri a hacer lo mismo. Dijkstra asintió, sin creerle ninguna palabra. – Así que los libero de nuestra presencia, carente de valor, como un distinguido conde aquí presente lo ha dejado claro. – le sonrió, el "conde" lo miraba con rabia para esas alturas. – Pero claro que agradecido a los dioses por haberlos visto. Semejante honor inesperado… – dijo sarcásticamente. Jaskier se había pasado de descarado sin lugar a duda, pensó Ciri.

El trovador se alejó, llevándose con él a Ciri de un tirón.

\- Cabellos cenicientos, ojos esmeraldas… - murmuró Dijkstra. – Un brujo en este sitio, un trovador traidor hijo de puta…

\- ¿Crees que es la princesa?

\- ¿Quién más podría ser? – terminó la charla el jefe de los servicios secretos del rey Vizimir.

\- Pero han confirmado que está muerta… murió entre los refugiados por una infección. - dijo la hechicera.

\- Y una mierda… Allí está, caminando entre nosotros y de la mano de ese imbécil.


	14. Intrigas arcanas III de III

Jaskier y Ciri salieron de la sala, él estaba nervioso. No era nada bueno que Dijkstra estuviera en este sitio y la hubiera visto.

Yennefer y ellos habían discutido si era sensato que vieran a Cirilla, pero en algún momento el mundo tendría que aceptar que Geralt de Rivia tenía una aprendiz, hija, lo que fuera, y esa jovencita no debía ser considerada la Leoncita de Cintra. Así que habían decidido que la mostrarían en sociedad, como la mujer que era, aquella noche y disiparían cualquier duda sobre su linaje real.

Por ello Yennefer se había encargado de vestirla como una mujer atractiva, enigmática y poderosa, para que la primera mirada de todos fuera deslumbrada por los rasgos de la hija del brujo Geralt de Rivia ¡Y vaya que lo había logrado! Yennefer había resaltado de forma ingeniosa cada uno de los rasgos de la jovencita que la hacían parecer ya una mujer madura.

Cirilla había cambiado en aquellos tres años y realmente había crecido, Jaskier no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa… pero para nada él podía siquiera verla de ese modo, así que esos pensamientos, los había dejado allí mismo: reconociendo su belleza y nada más.

\- ¿Por qué te llamó "Julián"? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Ciri.

\- Porque ese es mi nombre. – le dijo.

\- ¿Y Jaskier?

\- Es como me conoce todo el mundo. Prefiero que me llamen Jaskier. – le explicó y subió por unas escaleras, aún tomándola por la cintura (sin haberse percatado, sino la habría soltado), a paso acelerado y sin quitar su mirada de algún destino que ella desconocía. Ciri lo siguió con confianza ciega.

El corazón de Ciri latía sin detenerse. Y una mierda que los brujos tenían pulsaciones cardíacas más lentas, ella no podía dejar de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo sintiendo el brazo y la mano del poeta sobre su cintura. Claro que, todavía no era bruja, pero no había manera de que ella lo supiera.

Finalmente, llegaron al piso de arriba de aquella sala y notó que Jaskier aprovechó el panorama que le entregaba la altura, para mirar a todos a su alrededor. Estaba nervioso. - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, él pareció recordar su presencia desde que había dejado a ese conde allí abajo.

La miró y sus rostro estuvieron cerca, ella se ruborizó de inmediato. Él suspiró, preguntándose si era prudente (o no) advertirle acerca del peligro. Soltó su cintura. Y decidió que lo mejor era no hablarle de la posibilidad de que quisieran casarla con algún idiota "noble" para reconquistar la Cintra destrozada de la actualidad.

\- No quiero que nadie sepa tu nombre. – le dijo, en cambio, de forma brusca. Ciri asintió.

\- Sí, Yennefer también me recomendó eso.

\- No quiero que uses magia, que hagas piruetas brujeriles o llames la atención de modo alguno… - Notó preocupación en el tono de la voz del poeta, y era una de las pocas veces que lo había visto de ese modo.

Jaskier suspiró, mirándola fijamente y pensó que lo que le había pedido era imposible ¡cómo si la jovencita enigmática ya no había llamado la atención de todos los que la habían visto! – Más de lo que ya has llamado la atención, quiero decir. – suavizó su voz, Ciri se sonrojó. – Por suerte para ti, entre hechiceros, yo no soy nadie llamativo, así que eso te quitará interés. – relajó la postura. Ella lo miró y escuchó atenta, pero él no dijo más.

¿Cómo podía no resultar llamativo?, se preguntó ella. Si ella, que era hechicera, no se lo podía sacar de los pensamientos desde que lo había visto.

\- Pero con lo impertinente que eres, tú eres el que llama la atención en cada momento, Jaskier. – le corrigió ella. – Deberías intentar, al menos, parecer más aburrido si quisieras que no nos notaran. – le dijo sinceramente. - Dejar de lado las respuestas ingeniosas que surgen de tus labios de forma tan natural cuando te hablan. Dejar la insolencia a un lado. – él sonrió, halagado. Le gustaron los adjetivos que había utilizado para describirlo fugazmente. Impertinente, ingenioso, insolente. Mantuvo su sonrisa, mirándola.

Ella comprendió que él se había sentido a gusto con sus palabras y, la reacción del trovador frente a ella, le generó cierto "placer" por la victoria de haberlo complacido, por una vez en la noche. Sonrió también, cómplice. Intentó que la sonrisa fuera sutil, elegante y controlada, no quería ser la boba que se sonrojaba todo el tiempo. Yennefer jamás demostraría las emociones de manera directa. Y su sonrisa había sido del modo que la jovencita había deseado.

Jaskier de pronto dejó de mirarla y giró su rostro. Ciri se preguntó si quizás ahora ella lo había incomodado. Se sintió triunfante: por una vez desde que lo había vuelto a ver le había ganado en palabrerío.

Él avanzó y apoyó sus manos sobre la majestuosa baranda del lugar, dejando caer su peso sobre éstas y guardando silencio (algo raro en él).

Sí, lo había incomodado. Pero lo había incomodado el hecho de que Ciri comenzara a actuar como una mujer con él. Tendría que dejarle clara cuál era la situación entre ambos para que no siguiera por aquel camino la jovencita.

Ciri dio un paso al frente, dubitativa, y se situó a su lado. Los dos guardaban silencio.

Ella sentía otra vez su corazón latir con una velocidad exagerada, hasta comenzaba a sentir calor. - Quizás estando a mi lado te haces más llamativo. – jugó la jovencita con una bella sonrisa (como las de Yennefer), y entonando adecuadamente el "más", dejándole en claro que, para sus ojos, él ya llamaba la atención. Jaskier levantó una ceja, sorprendido por el coqueteo de Ciri. Y lo peor de todo, era que había usado de manera correcta la entonación que requirieron las palabras para hacerla sonar atractiva.

Tendría que marcarle su sitio, él no debería ser reconocido como "hombre" para ella. Mucho menos llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo y se giró hacia ella, recostándose sobre su antebrazo apoyado sobre la baranda y mirándola, para incomodarla, con notoria seriedad. Y lo logró.

Ahora era su turno de usar las entonaciones de manera correcta. Y de eso, él sabía. Así que el poeta usó una entonación que dejaba claro que le había molestado el avance de la jovencita. Ella se tensó, pero Jaskier no le dio tregua, la enfrentó con aquella mirada que a Ciri tanto impactaba (y él lo sabía) y no le quitó sus ojos de encima. Si había algo en lo que él era bueno, aparte de la labia, era en manejar las expresiones de su cuerpo… cuáles quería mostrar y cuáles no. Por algo era espía, después de todo.

No le había regalado ninguna sonrisa. Con seriedad, el trovador descansó sobre su brazo y la enfrentó con la mirada, paciente, a la espera de respuesta. Cuando no llegó alguna, insistió: - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quisiste decir? – Ciri estaba encendida como una hoguera. Hasta la piel del cuello le llegaba el sonrojo. Jaskier sintió pena por haberla avergonzado de aquel modo, pero era necesario.

\- Eeh… eehh… - tartamudeó y él estuvo seguro de que tenía la garganta totalmente seca. Ella tragó saliva, totalmente tensa. - ¿cómo? – fue lo único que pudo decir la jovencita.

Jaskier hubiera preferido sonreírle, tranquilizarla, y dar vuelta la página del libro. Pero debía aclararle las cosas.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir, Fiona? – ella lo miró sorprendida por no haber usado "Ciri", en intimidad ¿Por qué la había llamado Fiona si estaban los dos solos? Pero eso le había dado una oportunidad de escape, y ella la aprovechó. Tragó saliva y habló:

\- ¿Por qué me llamas así? – aprovechó el salvataje, y esta vez el que tuvo que ceder fue Jaskier. Suspiró molesto. Si algún hechicero estaba escuchándolos (como era frecuente entre hechiceros), acababa de enterarse que su nombre no era "Fiona", y eso él no deseaba. Así que supuso que primero tenía que dejarle en claro que tenía que responder al nombre "Fiona" con naturalidad y luego le dejaría en claro que él no era un hombre disponible para ella.

\- Porque ese es tu nombre… - le respondió con seriedad y marcado enojo, ella pareció encogerse con el reproche que el trovador acababa de hacerle.

Jaskier quiso sonreír, ya que, a pesar de intentar ser una mujer seductora, aún tenía mucho de la niña que había conocido: solo un cambio en el tono de su voz y ella había sentido que le había retado por alguna travesura. Y él había ganado esta pequeña batalla.

Sin embargo, no pudo mostrarle su sonrisa, la jovencita estaba muy equivocada respecto a lo que él debería representar en su vida.

\- Sígueme. – dio la orden y avanzó. Ella lo siguió sin chistar.

* * *

Ella iba con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada por la situación de hacía un momento. Eres una idiota, él no te ve como una mujer. No te mira como mira a las otras hechiceras. Ya has visto cómo no les quitaba la vista de encima y, descaradamente, observaba todos los contornos de los cuerpos de las demás, fijando la atención en sus pechos o sus traseros.

¿Ves? Sí que eres una idiota. Tú eres una mujer fea, como Yennefer siempre te dice: feúcha. Suspiró, triste. Jaskier no la miró. ¿Por qué te quedas aquí con él? ¿Porque Geralt lo ha dicho? O porque deseas tenerlo cerca, pero el deseo no es mutuo, estúpida. Si está claro que eres una molestia… Sal de aquí, Cirilla. – Voy al baño. – mintió, Jaskier dejó que se creyera que él se había creído la mentira.

\- Te acompaño. – dijo.

\- Una mujer entra sola al baño. – le dijo molesta. Volviendo a tomar la actitud altanera con la que rechazaba los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Bien, eso era lo que él quería. Pero en realidad, Ciri tenía un nudo en la garganta y lo quería lejos.

\- Por supuesto. Entrarás sola, pero te acompañaré a la puerta.

* * *

Yennefer sintió que se generaba un revuelvo en los baños femeninos, así que dejó a Geralt eligiendo qué comer y caminó hacia allí.

Cuando llegó al hermoso sitio que constituían los majestuosos baños se encontró con Cirilla, enfurecida y Jaskier saliendo del interior del baño de damas. La hechicera lo miró con rabia. - ¿Se puede saber qué carajos hacías en el baño de damas? – las mujeres alrededor estaban notablemente molestas por la impertinencia del poeta que las había sacado a todas de dentro y había entrado a inspeccionar.

\- Haciendo el ridículo. – contestó Ciri.

\- Evitando que tu niñita se escape. – retrucó el trovador a Yennefer, que había ido a mirar si había algún sitio por el que pudiera escabullirse Ciri.

La hechicera miró con rabia a Ciri. ¿Otra vez? Ya toleré ese acto una vez, Cirilla. No lo toleraré dos veces. Ciri se empequeñeció, una vez más. Jaskier supo que Yennefer le estaba hablando mentalmente. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu huida esta vez?

Jaskier no quiere estar conmigo. Soy una molestia, quería dejarlo solo para que tuviera oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera con las hechiceras. Yennefer resopló.

Ese idiota que tienes al lado no tiene necesidades. Se ha empotrado a mujer que ha visto caminando. Una noche sin meter su… Argh… una noche comportándose con decencia no le viene mal. Deja de lloriquear, ya te he advertido que es un idiota. No seas una niña. Compórtate con orgullo, como la mujer y hechicera que eres. No dejes que este bueno para nada te incomode.

Ciri no habló más.

\- Una noche te pido decencia, Jaskier, ¿es eso posible? – susurró Yennefer, los dos se miraron con notoria rivalidad.

\- Una noche te pido que lo trates con cariño, ¿es eso posible? – la hechicera rio.

\- Lástima que no eres tú el que tiene oportunidad de darle cariño, ¿no?

\- Oh, te equivocas. La parte humana que le queda, la tiene por quienes estamos cuando tú lo destrozas. – Ciri oía en silencio, mientras alrededor de los tres todo volvía a la normalidad. Al parecer Yennefer no siempre había tratado bien a Geralt, eso le ocasionó tristeza y un poco de rabia también.

\- Deja de lamentarte por lo que no te concierne. Dedícate a vivir tu vida a través de la poesía barata que escribes, en un patético intento de interpretar lo que a él le pasa, como vienes haciendo. – Ciri notó cómo el color rojo subía por la piel del cuello de Jaskier y entrecerraba los ojos con marcada molestia. Yennefer sonrió, porque él no le retrucó nada. – Por favor, no te entrometas entre nosotros cuando estoy presente… Déjame ser como quiera: buena, malvada, fría o caliente. Al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que te inspira para cantar luego entre borrachos.

Yennefer se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Jaskier guardó silencio, y ella comprendió por qué él le había dicho que Yen no le parecía atractiva: los dos se detestaban. - ¿Te irás al baño? – preguntó molesto el poeta, sin mirarla. Ella asintió y corrió al interior de aquel sitio.


	15. Intrigas arcanas II

**II**

\- Vaya, vaya ¡Pero mira nada más! – Ciri escuchó la voz de Triss sobre su espalda y se giró de inmediato hacia la hechicera. Las dos mujeres corrieron a darse un abrazo. – Oh, estás bellísima, mi querida C…

\- Fiona. – dijo Jaskier, detrás de Ciri. Triss lo miró y le sonrió.

Luego del evento en el baño, él y Ciri habían hablado poco y nada. El trovador saludaba a quienes se le acercaban, charlaba con naturalidad (como si conociera a todo el mundo, aunque Ciri pensaba que simplemente era característico en el poeta hacer las conversaciones fluidas, porque él mismo le había dicho que no representaba una persona de importancia entre los hechiceros).

Ella había optado por guardar silencio. Si en algún momento había imaginado que terminaría bailando con Jaskier y algún beso furtivo, se había equivocado, estaba claro que la noche no iría por aquella dirección.

Triss se acercó a él, brillando en varios tonos de azul y verde claro y con una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. Jaskier tomó la mano que le ofreció y le dio un beso, como era protocolar, en el dorso de ésta. – Es un placer volver a verte, Triss Merigold. – le sonrió.

\- El placer es todo mío, Jaskier ¿Cuánto tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos? – la hechicera tenía una copa en su mano cargada con alguna bebida y sonreía con soltura frente al trovador.

Ciri estaba molesta porque Jaskier no le había dado tregua desde aquel evento y, llegaba Triss, y él volvía a sonreír como un baboso. Claro, porque Triss sí que era hermosa… No como ella…

La jovencita se cruzó de brazos y se mordió la lengua. Era una situación inútil, Jaskier no le demostraba el mínimo interés. Atrás había quedado aquella sonrisa que le había obsequiado sobre el descanso de la escalera.

\- ¡Uuff! Años, desde la última vez que nos vimos… - dijo a la hechicera, Ciri miró a los dos y sintió cómo los celos le recorrían el cuerpo.

\- Y los años sólo te han hecho más interesante, Jaskier… - le dijo Triss y Ciri sintió que se le rompía el corazón, ¿Triss y Jaskier tenían una historia? Pero ella había creído que ella y Geralt…

Jaskier sonrió y tomó una copa que le acababa de ofrecer un mozo. – Los años me han vuelto un poco interesante para personas como tú. – le respondió. – Pero solo un poco. – rieron los dos.

\- Un simple trovador no es interesante… - continuó ella. – Pero tú eres más que eso… - Vaya, vaya, Triss sabe lo que hago en Redania… pensó Jaskier. Excelente, momento de que hablemos de temas de real interés…

El nudo volvió a la garganta de Ciri. Así que bajó la mirada y guardó silencio, mientras los dos se hablaban, coqueteaban, o lo que fuera. Sintió rabia. Apretó los puños y se concentró en que ninguna lágrima mojara sus mejillas. Compórtate con orgullo, como la mujer y hechicera que eres. No dejes que este bueno para nada te incomode. Resonaron las palabras de Yennefer…

\- ¿Has visto que Dijkstra está aquí esta noche? – preguntó Triss. Jaskier dio un trago a la bebida al mismo tiempo que ella.

\- Lo he visto. – respondió.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – él sonrió. Mi maldito jefe, pensó.

\- Por supuesto. – afirmó Jaskier. - ¿Estuvo hablando contigo? ¿Intentó sacar algún tipo de información?

\- Lo intentó. – la hechicera le sonrió significativamente y soltó una carcajada.

Ciri miró la parejita y se preguntó por qué exageraban tanto en sus movimientos. Si ni siquiera estaban hablando de algo que requiriera una "carcajada" como la que había dado Triss. Se cruzó de brazos molesta. Idiotas…

Lo que ella no sabía, y Jaskier sí, era que estaban simulando hablar de temas por demás banales, para no atraer la atención de gente "indeseada". – Con buena precaución, he de agregar, querido Jaskier. – le comentó Triss. – Pero Filippa le estorbó cuanto pudo. Y yo que pensaba que tenían una buena relación.

\- Sí, Filippa es... quien mueve escenarios – respondió él con una bella sonrisa y señalando la copa, para que ambos volvieran a darle un sorbo a la bebida. ¿Eh? ¿"mueve escenarios"? ¿Qué rayos es eso?, Ciri los miró, sin lograr comprenderlos.

\- Pero tienen una muy buena relación. – continuó la voz del trovador, manifestando soltura y alegría, mientras que Triss volvió a reír, cuando la conversación no lo requería.

Y Ciri lo comprendió. Ambos estaban simulando hablar banalidades, cuando en realidad estaban tocando temas "realmente" importantes. Oh, pensó. Entonces no están coqueteando. Sintió que el nudo de su garganta se desprendía - Créeme a mí, - siguió Jaskier - si has de elegir a alguien en quien confiar en este tópico, es a mí, querida Triss. – ella lo miró y de sus ojos salió un fuego cómplice con el trovador.

\- ¿En quién más debería confiar, sino? – jugó la hechicera. Sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre el doblete de Jaskier y lo acomodó, cuando en realidad la tela no se había desacomodado.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Foltest? – preguntó Jaskier, luego de que ella hubiera dejado de "simular" acomodar su doblete. - ¿Sigue interesado en los "libres"? – Triss dio una carcajada y asintió con movimiento de cabeza, él rio con ella.

\- Y ni te digo cuánto. Todo el tiempo habla de ello. – rieron los dos. Mmm… ¿los libres? ¿Los elfos libres, acaso?, pensó Ciri. – Creo que roza la obsesión… - ella tomó un trago y clavó los ojos en él, quien sonrió y le dio abrazo a la hechicera. Vaya, Triss le está alertando que Foltest está demasiado interesado en los "libres", ¿y qué implicancias habrá en ello? - ¿Cómo lo ves a Vizimir en el tema, Jaskier? – acarició su brazo, acercándose a la mejilla de él (¿quizás en un intento de hablar por lo bajo?, pensó Ciri), para que los demás asumieran que el coqueteo poco a poco iba llegando a su tono más candente. Jaskier apoyó su mano sobre la cintura de Triss, y le habló casi en un susurro al oído.

\- Él está dormido… - ella lo miró y sonrió, ambos bebieron un trago. – Profundamente, dispuesto a ceder sus tareas… - Triss rio y lo abrazó, simulando mucha comodidad con el trovador. Que claramente la sentía, asumió Ciri. Zorra, te le estás tirando encima ¡Ay! Creo que empiezo a odiarlo.

\- ¿Hay alguien "especial" que cumpla con esas tareas olvidadas? – preguntó Triss, él sonrió, dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y tomó otra, de un mozo que acababa de acercarse, sin soltar a la hechicera de sus manos. La miró, bebió un trago y asintió.

\- Alguien como tú. – sonrió él, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura y Triss lo miró entendida de qué le había querido decir, pero a Ciri, se le escapó la comprensión de las palabras de Jaskier.

\- Alguien que mueve escenarios… - dijo Triss, Jaskier asintió. Oh, ¿Filippa? Es hechicera como ella, Ciri los miró.

La jovencita los miraba interactuar, ¿acaso todo el mundo coqueteaba con todo el mundo en estos lugares? Ella dirigió la vista sobre otros sitios y de nuevo, se encontró con hermosas mujeres ronroneando sobre caballeros, del mismo modo en el que Triss lo hacía sobre Jaskier. Y ella había creído que la hechicera quería acostarse con Geralt, ¡y que lo había hecho! ¿Pero acaso también con Jaskier? ¿¡Y con todos en aquel sitio!?

Ciri no quería terminar así, tirándose encima de cualquier imbécil que pasara caminando por su camino. Se cruzó de brazos molesta. - ¿Te parece prudente mostrarla en sociedad? – escuchó el tono de la voz de Triss que descendió. Jaskier tomó otro trago de su bebida y dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa, le sonrió.

\- ¿Qué si me parece? – le respondió el poeta, soltando (al fin) la cintura de Triss y adquiriendo un poco de distancia. – Claro que no. Pero yo no lo he decidido. – Triss miró a Ciri, quien estaba molesta, observándolos interactuar y le sonrió. La jovencita intentó devolverle el gesto, pero solo le salió un sutil levantamiento de la comisura de su labio, con rabia. Y desvió la mirada. – Solo me encargo de cuidarla esta noche. – finalizó Jaskier.

\- ¿Cuidarla? ¿Tú, querido Jaskier? – rio Triss. – Quizás noto más peligro a tu lado que lejos de ti. – él pareció molestarse.

\- No sé a qué te refieres. Pero en una cosa he de darte la razón: si algo sucediera, claramente yo no soy el adecuado para defenderla.

\- Me sé defender sola. – le respondió desde su espalda, él se giró a verla. – No necesito de nadie para que me salve. – Jaskier le sonrió, cansado de pelear.

Ella sintió que otra vez su corazón se aceleraba, pero mantuvo su expresión de piedra y sus brazos cruzados. - ¿Han terminado de coquetear o tengo que seguir aguantando todo este palabrerío como si no existiera detrás de ustedes? – Triss se mostró notablemente sorprendida por la actitud de la jovencita. Jaskier borró la sonrisa de su rostro y la miró con seriedad, Ciri no se inmutó, aún de brazos cruzados. Vaya, sí que tiene rasgos de Yennefer en ella, pensó Jaskier.

\- Nadie coquetea, Fiona. – le dijo él. Luego sacudió la cabeza, no iba a explicarle cómo eran las cosas en aquellos sitios. Por el contrario, volvió su atención sobre la hechicera. – Me vendría bien una mano para mantenerla a salvo. – ella sonrió, alegre.

\- En eso… he de darte la razón, querido Jaskier.

\- Dijkstra no es idiota, y lo vengo evitando desde que nos vio. Pero Filippa es otro asunto para mí. Yo poco sé de magia y eso… - Triss asintió. – Y con respecto a lo que se refiere a mis encantos masculinos… a Filippa no le atraen. - Triss sonrió y le dio el último trago a su copa, que también apoyó sobre la mesa.

\- Pierdes tu tiempo, ¿lo sabes, no? Fiona, aquí presente, tendría más oportunidades. – él rio. Lo sabía, Jaskier ya lo sabía.

Se acercó al grupo Sabrina Glevissing, consejera del rey Henselt de Kaedwen.

La blusa de Sabrina, confeccionada con gasa negra, mostraba absolutamente todo lo que había para mostrar, y había bastante. Sus pezones rojos se transparentaban a través de la tela de calidad. La falda de color carmín, ceñida con un cinturón de plata con una gran hebilla en forma de rosa, estaba abierta a un lado como correspondía a la moda más actual (del mismo lado que Yennefer). Sin embargo, la moda mandaba llevar la falda abierta hasta la mitad del muslo y Sabrina la llevaba abierta hasta la mitad de la cadera. Una cadera muy bonita. Cuando Jaskier la vio, no pudo disimular el asombro frente a semejante belleza y no quitó sus ojos de encima de la hechicera. Ciri sintió odio hacia el poeta. Yennefer tenía razón, es un idiota.

\- Buenas noches… - ronroneó la hechicera y le pasó la mano al trovador para que se la besara. Él así lo hizo, sin mostrar cansancio por las apariencias que exigían aquel sitio. - ¿Me lo presentas, Triss?

\- Oh, es maese Jaskier. El famoso trovador. – le comentó, Ciri escuchó atenta, "maese Jaskier", "famoso trovador". – Amigo del brujo Geralt de Rivia.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿No me digas? – jugó la hechicera pomposa con él y acarició, también, el doblete de Jaskier, pero a diferencia de Triss, su caricia descendió hasta muy abajo, a lo que Jaskier sonrió y por decencia, dio un paso hacia atrás. – Me intriga muchísimo qué otros sonidos eres capaz de efectuar, querido Jaskier. – él sonrió por el halago sin apartar su mirada de los pechos de Sabrina. – He escuchado tus romances y he leído algunos de los libros que has escrito. Tienes una voz realmente exquisita, que me gustaría conocer a fondo. – la maga lo penetró con la mirada. Él mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- Ahora la sorpresa es toda mía, entonces, señorita. – dijo. – Y me siento profundamente halagado. A lo que le respondo: soy capaz de efectuar muchos sonidos, aparte del canto. Y me encantaría que tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos. – ambos sonrieron y se clavaron la mirada.

\- Quisiera entonces, que me acompañaras un momento a otro sitio… - ronroneó la hechicera, él sonrió con descaro y asintió sutilmente.

Era la primera vez que veía aquellas expresiones en Jaskier, pensó Ciri, se notaba que estaba contento acorralando a su presa, aunque Ciri no estaba convencida de que Sabrina fuera la presa, quizás en este caso, Jaskier sería presa de la hechicera. Se rabió a más no poder, de todas formas.

\- Sabrina Glevissing de Ard Carraigh, consejera del rey Henselt de Kaedwen. – le dijo Triss, interrumpiendo ahora sí, el descarado coqueteo. Él asintió.

\- Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? - comenzó a decir Sabrina a Ciri pero…

\- Fiona. – dijo él.

\- … Oh, bueno. En ese caso, hola, bella Fiona. – sonrió Sabrina. No le quitó los ojos de encima a Ciri.

\- Hola. – dijo la jovencita sin educación y miró a otro lado. Evitar una conversación es considerado como una falta de tacto imperdonable... No le importó, estaba demasiado molesta por lo que acababa de presenciar. Así que ese era el Jaskier baboso del que le había advertido Yennefer. Él nunca le había mirado así a ella.

Sabrina la miró con rabia por el descaro de girarle el rostro. – Tengo entendido que esta señorita es tu acompañante esta noche, maese Jaskier.

La hechicera tomó dos copas de vino y le pasó una al trovador.

\- Así es. Pero no sabía que a los hechiceros le interesa lo que hago o con quién. – respondió él algo agresivo, a diferencia de unos momentos atrás. El cambio en la entonación había sido sutil, pero Ciri lo había percibido, luego de haber estado horas a su lado, escuchándolo dialogar con quienes se le iban acercando. Se preguntó cuál habría sido el motivo.

Ciri pensó que Jaskier se creía infalible en cuanto al control de sus actos y expresiones, pero allí, en aquel preciso momento, ella había notado un sutil cambio en la entonación que lo había delatado: algo en la hechicera había pasado de "atractivo" a "amenazante". Después de todo, no era tan bueno como él se consideraba.

¿Por qué sabes que Ciri está conmigo? ¿Has hablado con Filippa acerca de ella, acaso? Y si ese es el caso, ¿podría ser que el rey Henselt de Kaedwen estuviera interesado en la Leoncita de Cintra? Él tomó la copa de un trago, se dio la vuelta, tomó un manjar de la mesa y lo comió, dejando la copa vacía en su sitio. Decidió que era suficiente alcohol por el momento.

\- ¿Y? ¿Te ha gustado el vino? – ronroneó Sabrina sobre su espalda, acariciándolo.

\- He tomado mejores. – dijo él. Ella sonrió complacida por su descaro.

El poeta sabía que en estos sitios, un poco de impertinencia resultaba atractivo, un exceso, como había sido con Dijkstra, era desastroso. Por suerte para Jaskier, la imagen que Dijkstra tenía sobre él ya era desastrosa, así que eso no lo había cambiado.

Jaskier se alejó de Sabrina y se puso al lado de Ciri. La jovencita lo miró y volvió a notarlo tenso, como cuando el conde ese había ido a saludarlo. Algo en la hechicera lo había alertado. Así que Ciri se tensó también a su lado.

En ese instante Geralt se acercó al grupo, saludó a las presentes, Ciri incluida, con el protocolar beso en el dorso de la mano, pero a Triss la abrazó. – Me alegro de volver a verte. – Triss se sonrojó, levemente.

\- Oh, Geralt… - la hechicera lo miró cautivada. – Yo… también ¿Y Yennefer? – miró a su alrededor, buscándola. Ciri notó que la hechicera se había incomodado al nombrar a Yennefer, pero se había ilusionado cuando Geralt le había dado un abrazo.

\- Se ha ido a hablar con los miembros del Consejo Supremo. – explicó el brujo, miró a Ciri y le sonrió.

Ella estaba que echaba chispas, pero la sonrisa de su padre la suavizó y le devolvió el gesto. – Estás hermosa esta noche. – le dijo. Como si fuera cierto, pensó ella. Geralt miró a Jaskier, que estaba al lado de su hija. Sonrió satisfecho, al notar que el trovador estaba haciendo su trabajo.

\- Qué suerte que Yennefer decidió ir a hablar con el Consejo y nos evitamos su presencia… - murmuró Jaskier, el brujo lo miró molesto, él le sonrió, burlón. Los dos se sonrieron al poco tiempo, en el clásico juego de molestarse mutuamente.

Cuando uno de los mozos pasó con vino, el trovador tomó dos copas y le dio una a su amigo. Geralt, al igual que Jaskier, lo vaciaron de un solo trago. Sí, sí, había dicho que la copa anterior había sido la última, pero una con Geralt no podía negarse.

\- Cuidado, Jaskier. – le advirtió el brujo. Se acercó a su amigo y le habló al oído. – Es muy probable que ese vino que te ofreció Sabrina tuviera un afrodisíaco. No quiero que hagas estupideces esta noche. He venido a advertirte, porque ya he corrido con esa suerte cuando ella saludó a Yen. – Mierda, pensó el poeta, pero rio.

\- ¿Así que estás con un afrodisíaco encima? – murmuró Jaskier alegre, Geralt asintió.

\- Tú y yo, estamos con un afrodisíaco encima. No alardees de mi suerte, cuando resulta ser la tuya también.

\- Oh, te costará no mirar a todas las mujeres que nos rodean entonces. – bromeó el poeta.

\- Ni me lo digas. Ni siquiera cuando tengo a Yen al lado logro disimularlo. – los dos rieron. – Hay un grupo de hechiceras, Sabrina incluida, que no han dejado nada para la imaginación. – Jaskier sonrió. – Pero tú no te olvides que no quiero a ningún hechicero sobre Ciri.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… - lo tranquilizó el trovador. Ciri estaba a su cuidado, lo sabía. Debía sacarse de encima la idea de pasar la noche con Sabrina o cualquier otra. Pero Sabrina había pasado de "muy atractiva" a "muy peligrosa", para los ojos del poeta y con una sola pregunta.

\- Yennefer es miembro del Consejo Supremo. – dijo Sabrina, interrumpiendo el cuchicheo de mal gusto de los dos hombres. – ¿No te lo ha dicho, brujo? – tanto Jaskier como Geralt la miraron con sorpresa. – Luego de la batalla en Sodden, pasó a formar parte del Consejo.

\- No, no me lo ha dicho… aún. – respondió el brujo. Sabrina se acercó a éste y le sonrió, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al cuello de Geralt, para oler el riquísimo perfume exótico que Yennefer le había metido encima. Sus grande pechos descansaron sobre él y sus pezones rojos parecieron marcarse un poco más. Un hechizo sin dudas, pensó Geralt, que conocía a las hechiceras. Jaskier optó por mirar hacia otro lado, porque el afrodisíaco lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿o eran las copas que se había bebido en menos de media hora?

\- Vaya… - se maravilló. – Qué olor tan… agradable y adictivo… - jugueteó con el brujo y rozó su nariz sobre su cuello. Ciri revoleó la mirada y se puso al lado de Triss, indignada porque hasta Geralt le permitía semejante coqueteo descarado a Sabrina.

\- Oye, ¿todas las mujeres son así? – susurró muy molesta, Triss la miró.

\- Así, ¿cómo?

\- Necesitadas de un hombre. – se cruzó de brazos. Triss sonrió. – Hace un segundo estaba babeándose por Jaskier, ahora ve a Geralt y sin respeto por Yennefer se le insinúa sin vergüenza.

\- Es que Sabrina no quiere demasiado a Yennefer, por eso juguetea con Geralt. – le explicó la hechicera. – En cuanto a Jaskier… supongo que le ha parecido atractivo. – le dijo, Ciri se ruborizó. – Mira a tu alrededor, no hay muchos hombres agraciados esta noche. Las mujeres bellas, sin embargo, sobran. – era como Triss decía.

\- ¿A ti te gusta Jaskier? – preguntó la jovencita sin preámbulos, la hechicera sonrió.

Ciri se había tomado aquel atrevimiento porque había compartido con Triss muchos meses en Kaer Morhen, así que pensó que tenía derecho a ser tan descortés.

\- ¡Qué va! Es el mejor amigo de Geralt. No, no. No me gusta. Simplemente lo aprecio mucho. – la miró juguetona. - ¿Y a ti? – Ciri se sonrojó completamente. Triss suspiró. – Mira jovencita, si has de seguir un consejo… Jaskier te duplica en edad y te gana en experiencia… - Ciri miró hacia el suelo, avergonzada. – Búscate, para tu primera vez, alguien que tenga tu edad, por lo menos. O tu experiencia en asuntos sexuales. – el enrojecimiento en la jovencita fue marcado.

Triss sintió compasión. Era tan claro que Cirilla no tenía experiencia en el sexo que la sola mención de ello la hacía encenderse como un farolito. Intentó recordar las épocas en las que ella misma había corrido con esa timidez, pero no pudo traerlas a la memoria. Sin embargo, pensó en la mujer que era en la actualidad, sin ningún escrúpulo a la hora de susurrar en oídos a los hombres, permitir que tocaran su cuerpo o juguetear para obtener la información que deseaba.

Y luego pensó en lo que implicaba que Ciri estuviera deslumbrada por Jaskier, ¡Jaskier entre todos los hombres! Pensó si decirle lo siguiente o no, pero optó por hacerlo.

Una historia entre Jaskier y Cirilla, podría suponer una pelea definitiva entre Geralt y el trovador, y eso Triss deseaba evitar. Sabía que Jaskier era el cable a tierra de Geralt y los dos hacían un dúo extraño, pero increíble. Eran una misma moneda y cada uno, representaba una de sus caras. Así que la hechicera, optó por ser fría y directa: – Él podría probar cómo eres en la cama, porque suele entregarse con facilidad a sus deseos… - le dijo a Ciri, que se sonrojó hasta las orejas. – Pero con tu inexperiencia. Lo aburrirías sin dudas. – el nudo volvió a la garganta de Ciri.

Se cuenta que desde muy joven, maese Jaskier ya frecuentaba las camas de mujeres casadas y mucho mayores que él. Goza de mucha experiencia. Y tú… de nada. – Ciri guardaba silencio, oyendo lo que le decía, mientras la tristeza la invadía. - Hazme caso, búscate un niño para descubrir las virtudes del sexo con alguien que vaya paso a paso a tu lado. – el rostro de la jovencita se destrozó, así como su corazón, lo supuso Triss. Pero era mejor advertirle de entrada, para que no albergara falsas ilusiones.


	16. Intrigas arcanas III

**III**

Ciri había aprovechado el alboroto ocurrido cuando se presentaron en aquel sitio los miembros del Capítulo y Consejo de Hechiceros (ya que eran la frutilla del postre, aparentemente). Todos comenzaron a murmurar que habían llegado y poco a poco se fueron amontonando alrededor de la sala donde se llevaría a cabo el baile que Yennefer había mencionado.

Geralt había vuelto con ella, y Jaskier había continuado el coqueteo con la idiota de Sabrina y Triss, así que ella había aprovechado la ocasión y, pese a la advertencia de Yennefer de no ausentarse al baile, se escabulló de entre los presentes hacia afuera ¡Qué le importaba aquel baile! ¡Qué le importaba su presencia!

Estaba cansada de todas las estupideces que rodeaban a aquellos eventos y se preguntó si ella misma no sería una de estas odiosas mujeres cuando saliera de Aretusa. Consejera de algún rey y prostituta mágica… Resopló, indignada.

Yennefer, Triss, la tal Filippa, y la regalada Sabrina, todas parecían a gusto con aquellos jueguitos de intrigas, mentiras y seducción que se desencadenaba en aquel salón. Ella no sería así.

Pero no era aquello lo que la tenía turbada, sino las palabras de Triss Merigold. Él tenía experiencia de sobra y ella solo lo aburriría…

Ciri caminó hasta afuera con tristeza, todo había salido al revés de todo lo que ella había imaginado. Jaskier ni una sola vez se había interesado en ella. Estaba claro que entre ambos jamás sucedería algo. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y rápidamente se quitó las lágrimas. Lo peor de todo era que, al parecer, él era el hombre más fácil del Continente, pero a ella, ni mu, ¿acaso tan fea era? Volvieron las lágrimas y las secó una vez más. – Idiota… - murmuró pensando en Jaskier.

\- Buenas noches, señorita. – escuchó la voz de un hombre a su espalda y se giró de inmediato.

Se encontró con un hombre de piel morena, cuerpo atlético, una mirada penetrante y una vestimenta que simulaba la de caballero, pero sin escudo y espada. Sus ropas eran de ostentosa calidad, por lo tanto alguien adinerado debía ser.

El desconocido se acercó a ella y limpió una de las lágrimas que había escapado de sus ojos. – Tengo entendido que su nombre es Fiona, ¿no? – ella lo miró, inmóvil en su sitio. Él tomó su mano y le dio el indiscutible beso que cualquier persona educada, debía dar. Ella pestañeó sorprendida y se preguntó qué debería hacer, salir corriendo y buscar a Geralt, seguir el juego a aquel hombre… ¿Qué?

Recordó la actitud de todas las mujeres de aquel salón. Todas dispuestas a coquetear con quien se les acercara, todas dispuestas a sonreír, dejarse tomar en brazos de los hombres, ¿acaso eso era lo que debía hacer una mujer madura? ¿Acaso eso era lo que le correspondía como hechicera? ¿Eso marcaba el inicio de la edad adulta y la despedida a la niñez? ¿Acaso eso era lo que necesitaba aprender para tener la atención de Jaskier sobre ella?

Así que optó por dejar su mano, sobre la mano del extraño.

El hombre la miraba con una media sonrisa y no soltaba su mano. Ella miró aquel acto y notó el temblor fino sobre sus dedos pálidos y largos. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué tenía que hacer. No sabía cómo seguir… solo sabía, que no estaba cómoda con la situación. Que deseaba sacar aquella mano, que deseaba volver con Jaskier y olvidar todo eso de crecer.

\- Me ha intrigado su presencia esta noche, señorita Fiona. Quisiera saber, si le parece prudente, ¿qué edad tiene? – el hombre dio un paso al frente y se acercó un poco más. El corazón de Ciri comenzó a latir con velocidad, no lo quería cerca. Sus ciclos ventilatorios aumentaron, junto con el movimiento de su tórax. De pronto, ya no sintió lo que sentía cuando Jaskier estaba a su lado, no… algo la estaba tirando hacia ciertos recuerdos que ella había enterrado.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

\- Dieciséis. – respondió dubitativa. – Dieciséis… ¿y usted? – él sonrió con descaro.

\- Ya no lo recuerdo. – le respondió. Es un hechicero… - Pero los suficientes para reconocer qué personas me son interesantes, y quiénes no. – ella tragó saliva.

Ciri bajó la mirada, incapaz de mantenerla sobre los ojos de aquel extraño y su mano tembló una vez más.

Sintió que alguien la observaba a lo lejos, así que levantó la vista y notó que Jaskier estaba recostado sobre una pared, de brazos cruzados con una pierna apoyada sobre la pared, viéndola, cuando ella había creído que había engañado a todos y la habían olvidado por completo.

Sin embargo, su presencia, le dio tranquilidad. Al menos… el hechicero no podría hacerle nada que ella no quisiera. Pero al mismo tiempo, también se molestó: el poeta sí que era bueno haciendo lo que Geralt le pedía. Aunque, que siguiera allí a la distancia y no interviniera cuando un hombre mucho mayor que el propio Jaskier le limpiaba las lágrimas o besaba su mano, le generaba un fuerte dolor, porque significaba, una vez más, que a él, ella no le interesaba…

\- Me halaga... – dijo, tímida y dejó de mirar al trovador, para poner su atención sobre el desconocido.

\- Pronto comenzará el baile con los distinguidos miembros del Capítulo y Consejo de Hechiceros, y me gustaría gozar de su presencia a mi lado. - ¿por qué? Quiso saber ella, pero no preguntó.

Miró a Jaskier y deseó que él estuviera viendo con celos desde lo lejos; entonces, ante aquella nula posibilidad, aceptó, con una sonrisa fingida.

* * *

¿Qué estás haciendo Ciri con Vilgefortz de Roggeveen a tu lado?, se preguntó el trovador mientras la custodiaba desde la distancia. Oh, esta niñita está con las hormonas revolucionadas. Y si no sabré yo de ese tema. Y no tiene idea de dónde se está metiendo.

Jaskier notó que Vilgefortz acarició el rostro de Ciri, ¿qué demonios hacía? Y pareció limpiar lágrimas. Oh, pobre. La he hecho llorar, pensó. Luego el hechicero le dio un beso sobre el dorso de su mano, pero no la liberó del agarre. Mmm…

Vilgefortz la miraba, la estaba inspeccionando como si de un animal de disección se tratara. A Jaskier le molestó. Ciri miraba con dudas a aquel hombre, pero dejaba su mano aún sobre la de él. Dudaba, dudaba… e incluso quizás, temblaba. Oh, Ciri… ¿qué estás haciendo? Aún eres una niña para estos juegos… La respiración de Ciri se aceleró, notó su torso expandirse y relajarse con mayor rapidez. Estaba nerviosa. No tienes idea de cómo actuar, ¿por qué sigues allí si te sientes tan incómoda?

Y de golpe, Ciri notó su presencia: Jaskier y ella se miraron desde las distancias.

Reconoció en el rostro de la jovencita cierto alivio al verlo. Él no le quitó los ojos de encima, que se enterara que la estaba mirando y no permitiría que se fuera con el hechicero.

Los ojos de Ciri permanecieron sobre Jaskier durante largo rato, tanto, que resultaba peligroso que Vilgefortz mirara en la dirección donde ella tenía la atención puesta. Pero Jaskier, tampoco le quitó los ojos de encima.

Ella posó sus ojos sobre él durante largos segundos y luego de pensarlo, miró a su pretendiente. Vilgefortz algo le dijo, ella escuchó, pero antes de responder, volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Jaskier. Luego asintió, había aceptado alguna propuesta. No estarás haciendo estupideces para darme celos, ¿no?

Sin soltar su mano, Vilgefortz la dirigió al interior del gran salón cuando comenzó a sonar la música para el baile que los hechiceros llevaban adelante cuando llegaba el Capítulo y el Consejo Supremo, como les había advertido Yennefer.

Él dirigió su mirada sobre el salón y notó a cada miembro tomar a su pareja y comenzar a dejarse llevar por la música, sonrió viendo a Geralt seguir los comandos de Yennefer, y percibió la mirada gélida de Tissaia de Vries sobre Vilgefortz, y por ende, Cirilla, cuando ingresaron al salón.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo. – suspiró el poeta para sí mismo, acostumbrado a la atención sobre él y ya sin vergüenza, a esta altura de su vida. – Geralt va a matarme. – dejó de estar recostado por la pared, aceleró el paso, decidido, y se acercó a la pareja que acababa de ingresar al interior del salón.

* * *

Todas las miradas estaban sobre el joven hechicero Vilgefortz de Roggeveen y la bella jovencita a su lado que acababan de ingresar al salón. Mientras que, de tanto en tanto, algunas hechiceras miraban a Tissaia con fingida "pena" (en realidad solo estaban contentas de la vergüenza que le estaban haciendo atravesar), como si el descaro de Vilgefortz fuera un insulto para la Gran Maestra.

Era un "gran" alboroto, lo que el hechicero había hecho al ingresar al salón de mano de la jovencita enigmática de la noche, cuya identidad, todos sospechaban que era falsa… Porque, quienes comprendían de política, sabían que quizás se trataba de la Leoncita de Cintra.

Jaskier caminó más rápido, se situó delante de Vilgefortz, tomó de ambas manos a Cirilla y se la arrancó al hechicero en frente a todos.

Se oyeron algunos suspiros asombrados ante la osadía del trovador y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, él se la había llevado al interior de la pista para continuar con el baile.

Jaskier notó que ella no puso resistencia, estaba asombrada, sí. Pero no puso resistencia. Y comprendió que confiaba en él.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar qué estás haciendo? – le dijo molesto a la jovencita. Molesto, porque en algún momento había llegado a pensar que ella misma se había quedado en aquella situación que claramente la había incomodado, solamente para llamar su atención. Y lo último que él quería era ponerla en ese entorno. No cuando Geralt y él sospechaban que ella había sufrido demasiado durante su escape del palacio.

Ciri lo miró y vio alivio en sus ojos. Así que Jaskier decidió darle tregua.

Habían intentado llamar poco la atención durante toda la noche, lo que ya había costado de por sí, y ella ¡por todos los dioses! Ingresaba al salón de la mano de Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, entre todos los presentes.

Y si aquello había resultado un insulto para Tissaia, lo que Jaskier había hecho no tenía perdón: lo había avergonzado delante de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué haces tú? – preguntó ella, quiso sonar indignada, pero solo pudo formular la pregunta, aliviada.

Ciri sintió cómo el trovador la tomaba con precisión en sus brazos y la dirigía en los movimientos con soltura, haciendo que incluso a ella le resultara sencillo seguir el baile. Sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre y simplemente lo siguió.

Le llamó la atención cómo la cercanía con Jaskier no le despertaba miedo, rechazo… ni nada de lo que había sentido con el otro hombre. Y comprendió que estaba aliviada: aliviada de que Jaskier la hubiera rescatado de aquella estúpida decisión de acompañar a ese hechicero.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién es ese hombre? – preguntó Jaskier, simulando que sonreía, pero para esas alturas, Ciri ya había descubierto que aquella era su falsa sonrisa para disimular cuando en realidad hablaba de otros asuntos. Así que optó por seguirle el juego.

Había visto durante demasiadas horas cómo se comportaban aquí las hechiceras, así que lo que hizo fue imitarlas. Y con Jaskier no sentía miedo.

\- No tengo idea, Jaskier. – sonrió con soltura también. Jaskier la miró complacido, por la rapidez con la que había aprendido a seguir "el juego". – Ilumíname. – jugueteó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca.

Y Jaskier aceptó el juego, después de todo, había decidido darle tregua:

\- Es Vilgefortz de Roggeveen, miembro del Capítulo de Hechiceros, y uno de los más famosos actualmente, luego de la Segunda Batalla de Sodden. – sí, ella recordaba ahora aquel nombre… - Se dice que en el Capítulo se hace lo que él aconseja. A ese punto es respetado. Además… - ambos se miraron entre sonrisas y se acercaron más de lo apropiado, porque así el baile lo requería... – Hay ciertos rumores sobre cierta cercanía entre él y la Gran Maestra, Tissaia de Vries. – Ciri abrió sus ojos esmeraldas con asombro dejando de lado la expresión natural y demostrando la sorpresa repentina, pero notó la sonrisa del trovador que no se borraba y volvió a situarla en su rostro entonces ella también, para continuar con el juego. Jaskier asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza, felicitándola por haber vuelto a sonreír.

\- Imagínate entonces qué mal, que venga un simple trovador y le quite su pareja de baile a miembro tan importante del Capítulo. – continuó Ciri entre risas, él la hizo girar y la tomó otra vez en sus brazos. – Si querías que no cayera la atención sobre mí, habría sido más sensato dejarme con él. Ahora seré mucho más llamativa que si solo bailaba con ese tal Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. No solo porque he dejado en ridículo a Tissaia de Vries cuando él decidió bailar conmigo, sino porque tú, al rescatarme, le has asegurado el segundo lugar a la Gran Maestra. – Jaskier sonrió, complacido por la rapidez con la que Ciri comprendía el entramado de las intrigas arcanas.

Posó su mirada celeste sobre ella (sin borrar la sonrisa) y continuó escuchándola: - Quien ahora, se ve en la obligación de ocupar ese segundo puesto, porque no dejará en ridículo, una vez más, a ese tal Vilgefortz. – Jaskier volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue simplemente su sonrisa, no la fingida, ya que la jovencita lo había deslumbrado con su rápido razonamiento; le dio una vuelta, su pollera acompañó el movimiento, y ella volvió a sus brazos cuando él la tomó con firmeza, una mano en su cintura, y la otra sosteniendo la de ella, mientras la acompañaba en el baile.

Ciri puso la mano que Jaskier no sostenía sobre el hombro del poeta, con precisión y seguridad (de esa que jamás había tenido cuando su abuelo le enseñaba a bailar en Cintra, y su abuela siempre le decía que debía tener, para no "mostrarse débil" frente a los hombres) y los dos enfrentaron sus miradas.

La cercanía de sus rostro resultó alarmante para cualquiera de los que fisgoneaban a la pareja que cómodamente continuaba coqueteando con descaro frente a todos.

\- Vaya, te felicito por tu capacidad de atar cabos, pequeña Fiona. – dijo el poeta, ella le sonrió - En todo lo que has dicho has acertado. – sonrió, su rostro muy cerca del de ella. Habrías sido una excelente reina…

\- Y entonces, ilumíname, Jaskier, ¿por qué actuaste de forma tan descarada si solo me traerás más problemas? – sonrieron los dos, ella sosteniéndolo muy cerca, tanto, que los abdómenes de ambos se estaban tocando. Él la hizo girar, cuando el baile no lo requería, pero consideró adecuado alejarla un poco de su cuerpo.

\- Pues, verás, pequeña Fiona. Muchas veces me han tildado de impulsivo. Creo que ha sido un impulso el haberte sacado de sus manos. No pensé en las consecuencias. – Ella rio con soltura, una risa fingida, ya que los ojos de los invitados seguían sobre ambos. Jaskier acompañó el gesto con gracia. Geralt va a matarme…

\- ¿Sabes que este baile está destinado, aparentemente, solo a los miembros del Capítulo y Consejo? – jugó Ciri. – No veo a otras personas osando pisar la pista, a excepción de ellos y sus parejas… y nosotros…

\- ¿Sabes que creo que tienes razón? – le siguió el juego y continuó disfrutando de la atención de toda la sala sobre ellos. Jaskier era un caso perdido, cuando se subía a un escenario, deseaba brillar a toda costa, ¡y vaya que lo estaba haciendo!

Volvió a tomarla sobre sí, y una vez más, la acercó a su rostro. La jovencita esta vez, casi no se ruborizó, disfrutando también de los juegos de las intrigas. Vaya, qué rápido aprende Ciri cuando está conmigo… pensar que minutos atrás hasta le temblaban las piernas… Oh, Jaskier… Geralt va a matarte, ¿qué estoy haciendo? …. – Pero qué le vamos a hacer. – habló Jaskier para dejar de pensar. - Dos plebeyos hemos mancillado el sagrado baile… - los dos rieron, pero ahora sin fingir ninguno, disfrutando del juego que habían armado y en el que comenzaban a sentirse cómodos, demasiado cómodos. – Por lo menos no han cortado la música. Lo que significa que tenemos permiso de ejecutar nuestro "numerito".

\- ¿Y cuál es ese, Jaskier? – preguntó Ciri, ahora de nuevo sonriendo de forma fingida y él, acompañándola, al ritmo de la balada.

\- Éste, pequeña Fiona. La atención de todos sobre ambos. Mientras más cerca estés de mí, más mundana será tu presencia. – ella casi se sonrojó, pero por el contrario, hizo acopio de todo su descaro y rio, ligera, naturalmente bella. Mientras más cerca esté de ti, más ganas tendré de besarte, Jaskier… – Estamos rodeados de espías en este sitio… Espías de los diferentes reinos, pequeña Fiona. – se tomó la molestia de explicar. – Yo mismo soy espía redano. - Ella abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida, sin ser capaz de mantener la falsa sonrisa. – No dejes de sonreír. Esa es tu mejor arma en estos sitios. – le dijo sonriendo, y llevándola a su ritmo; ella sonrió (una vez más) con soltura, de forma natural, pero fingida, él lo supo.

La música obligó otro giro, y así lo hicieron. – Sin embargo, ¿has visto esta noche algún rey o príncipe? – preguntó soberbio.

\- Estoy yo, ¿no? – sonrió Ciri, Jaskier no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír para continuar disimulando, pero deseó matarla. La acercó a su cuerpo con brusquedad y la apretó contra sí. Ella comprendió de inmediato que había cometido un error al decir aquellas palabras, porque si algún hechicero estaba escuchando la conversación de ambos...

\- Oooh, sé que eres una reina a mis ojos, Fiona… - la miró con reproche pero sonriendo, ella asintió con tanta sutileza, que hasta a él le costó percibir que había comprendido. – Pero eso no te hace de la nobleza… - volvieron a sonreír los dos.

\- Si a tus ojos soy una reina, no me interesa serlo de verdad. – le dijo ella, y Jaskier dudó si en aquellas palabras había habido un juego o una verdad. Ella se ruborizó e intentó corregir lo que había expuesto: - Pero, ¿qué quieres decirme con ello? – ella giró, cuando no era necesario, pero dejó que su trasero rozara el cuerpo de él; Jaskier sonrió, algo molesto… pero solo "algo" – La ausencia de reyes y príncipes, ¿qué implica? – finalizó cuando él volvió a ponerla frente a él y no de espalda.

\- Que la nobleza ha enviado a sus espías, pero no ha considerado necesario honrar a los hechiceros con su presencia. – le explicó, Ciri comprendió, lo miró sonriendo. – Es una forma clara de decir que los reyes, ya no desean la ayuda de los hechiceros.

\- ¿Acaso quieren seguir los pasos de la reina Calanthe de Cintra? – le preguntó, claro que, los dos aun sonriendo, aunque el tono de voz de Ciri tembló, porque hablar de su abuela, aún le costaba. - ¿Dejar sus reinos sin protección mágica? – Él asintió. - ¿Por qué?

\- Porque el mundo está cambiando… - le respondió, Ciri pensó en sus palabras. – Y los hechiceros han logrado ocupar un lugar demasiado relevante en él. – Ciri intentó sonreír, pero le costó un poco, Jaskier lo hizo con calidez, así que ella volvió a fingir, pero pensó en sus palabras.

Cuando habían asaltado Cintra, Myszowor había sido uno de los defensores más poderosos, el que había detenido al asalto durante horas, gracias a él… ella había tenido oportunidad de huir.

La protección arcana era necesaria, ¿por qué los reyes se negaban a aceptarlo? Y aquí estaba ella, a un paso de ir a la cárcel de Aretusa, ¿para qué? Si se comenzaba a renegar de la magia…

\- Solo hay que recordar los eventos de la Segunda Batalla de Sodden… - lo miró.

\- Sonríe. – la instó el trovador, ella así lo hizo.

\- Yennefer me contó que resistieron gracias a la magia.

\- Y sin embargo, ellos reniegan. – contestó Jaskier, acercándola hacia él, una vez más. - Dorregaray espía para el rey Ethain de Cidaris. – le explicó. – Filippa para Vizimir de Redania, Triss para Foltest de Temeria, Sabrina para Henselt de Kaedwen. – la miró, aún sonriendo, pero ella notó reproche en sus ojos. - ¿Creíste que la hechicera se acercó a mí por mis encantos? – ella se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreír – No, pequeña Fiona, lo hizo porque está aquí trabajando.

\- Ya veo… - contestó ella. Y se alegró de que Jaskier se hubiera tomado la molestia de aclararle aquello. Y de pronto lo comprendió: - Por eso había sido tan descarada al hablarte… - lo miró, olvidando sonreír. – Por eso te invitó a un lugar privado, - Jaskier asintió – quizás quería decirte algo.

\- Probablemente…

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste?

\- Porque hoy no estoy aquí como espía, sino como amigo de Geralt. – continuó sonriendo… Ella lo miró, pensativa; Jaskier posó sus ojos celestes sobre el rostro de Ciri y ella recordó sonreír, una vez más, y así lo hizo. Él está aquí, cuidándome… por eso no fue con Sabrina… A pesar de ser un amante de las intrigas en las cortes reales. Sonrió genuinamente. Lo que le dio valentía para volver a coquetear: - ¿y qué pasaría si no quiero que me tilden de mundana? Si quisiera ser reconocida como una mujer… extraordinaria – y sonrió una vez más cuando el trovador la trajo hacia sí, después de una vuelta y sus cuerpos se rozaron. Los dos se miraron, algo más cerca que de costumbre; tan cerca que Jaskier sintió un exquisito perfume de canela y nardo.

Le molestó el hecho de que otra vez Ciri había acertado en la entonación de su voz durante el coqueteo, como si le saliera bastante natural.

Él borró por un segundo su sonrisa y se preguntó cuándo Yennefer había transformado a la niña en una mujer y cuándo Cirilla había adquirido tanta naturalidad para interpretar las intrigas de las cortes reales. Y cuándo él se había olvidado de que era Cirilla, la hija de Geralt y se estaba pasando de la raya con aquel baile…

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero mantuvo la sonrisa, como él le había aconsejado. Eso hizo que el poeta volviera a sonreír. Ciri aprendía rápido, muy rápido, tanto, que acabó por deslumbrarlo como al resto de los presentes.

Jaskier le dio una vuelta, la alejó de sí y volvió a la realidad.

El show había terminado para ambos, la jovencita estaba aprendiendo a jugar como adulta, demasiado rápido. Y sí, realmente, ella no tenía nada mundano, a diferencia de él, que simplemente era de este mundo. Ciri tenía un imán que atraía la atención de cualquiera y había algo peligroso en ella, aparte de su belleza.

Recordó la magia que la rodeaba y los enigmas que se cerraban sobre la jovencita. No, Ciri no era mundana, en absoluto…

Se preguntó por qué había hecho un despliegue de su galantería delante de la niña, fanfarroneando su identidad de espía, por qué le había contado sobre lo que conocía de las intrigas de esta corte de hechiceros y la relación con los otros reinos, y por qué le había aclarado que la cercanía de Sabrina había sido por trabajo.

Y decidió echar la culpa al vino y al afrodisíaco en éste. Pero sabía reconocer las alarmas en su cabeza, y una había sonado.

El juego había terminado. Para ambos.

\- Pues entonces… si no quieres ser mundana… irremediablemente tendrías que estar con un ser extraordinario. Y ese no soy yo. - dijo el trovador, reconociendo que era peligroso seguir aquel camino que habían tomado; dio largos pasos con gracia, obligándola a avanzar y Ciri cayó en brazos de Geralt. Sintió la fuerza del brujo al tomarla. – La saqué de las garras de Vilgefortz, no te enfades. – le susurró. - Ya te veo rabioso. – le dijo, mientras tomaba a Yennefer en brazos y se la llevaba con él lejos, para seguir el baile.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces, C…

\- Fiona. – la jovencita silenció al brujo, y lo dirigió en el baile, que su padre no sabía ejecutar con naturalidad; el brujo notó una autoridad magnética en ella y se dejó llevar por su hija – Fiona es mi nombre, Geralt de Rivia. – sonrió jugando, como hacía un momento lo había hecho con Jaskier.

Geralt se molestó por el cambio de actitud en su niña, tan adulta de repente y se sorprendió, por la gracia con la que lo llevaba en movimientos… Recordándole ligeramente a su Yen con aquella actitud altanera y de voz de comando.

Una noche al lado de Jaskier y ya había aprendido a imitar a los adultos. Mmrgh, se quejó, mientras bailaba, de todas formas, deslumbrado por la niña. - Buen numerito han montado con Jaskier… - se quejó, ella sonrió, pero sutilmente, aunque el brujo lo percibió. Mmmr, escuchó que rezongaba.

\- Ay, Geralt. No ha sido nada. – dijo Ciri, mientras recorrían el salón y todos distribuían las miradas entre Geralt de Rivia y Ciri, y Yennefer de Vengerberg con maese Jaskier. – Sonríe, Geralt. Esa es tu mejor arma en estos sitios. – usó las palabras del trovador, y Geralt lo identificó en el momento… Maldita sea, Jaskier…

* * *

Yennefer se dejó llevar por Jaskier mientras los dos se miraban con fingida sonrisa. - ¿Cómo has dejado que esto suceda, Jaskier? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

\- Algo. – dijo sonriendo y haciéndola girar, para luego volver a tomarla en sus brazos. – Pero más idiota ha sido la persona que ha creído sensato traer a "Fiona" a este sitio. – ella sonrió, dio un elegante giro y con una rapidez y sutileza envidiable, le clavó el tacón sobre su pie y continuó bailando con gracia. Jaskier se tuvo que tragar el insulto por el dolor y la miró con una sonrisa, que se notó fingida. – Esa persona has sido tú.

\- El imbécil de Dijkstra está convencido de que es… ya sabes. – aseguró la hechicera.

\- Ya sé. – contestó Jaskier. Yennefer dio una vuelta y recostó su cuerpo sobre él, como requería el baile en ese momento. – Y Vilgefortz también ha posado su atención sobre ella, con qué intenciones, me pregunto. – dijo el trovador, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre el abdomen de Yennefer, y ella tenía su espalda recostada sobre su pecho, como el baile lo requería.

\- Ninguna buena. Estoy segura. – contestó la hechicera y miró a su Geralt y a Ciri, que bailaban con soltura, mirándose uno a otro y sonriendo. Jaskier le dio la vuelta, y la puso frente a él, justo cuando notó una sonrisa de cariño hacia la pareja fraternal que baila a distancia de ambos.

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que veo ese tipo sonrisa en tu rostro. Te queda mejor que todo el maquillaje que te metes encima. – ella lo miró y sus ojos violetas relampaguearon. Él sonrió. – La aprecias, ¿verdad?

\- Lo suficiente como para mantenerla alejada de ti. – dijo Yennefer y dio otro giro elegante, para volver hacia él, otra vez. – He visto las miraditas que le has dedicado durante el baile, poeta…

\- Me ofendes. Hablas como si yo tuviera "otras" intenciones con ella.

\- Te he visto disfrutando del baile. Era innegable. Geralt también lo vio. – rio con malicia, una sonrisa que le quedaba hermosa. – Todos lo vieron, a decir verdad…

\- Disfrutaba de la atención… que me dio el baile. - le corrigió Jaskier y ella sonrió con soltura, porque era muy probable lo que el trovador acababa de decir. – Algo así que quienes puedan robarse la atención del baile de modo creativo y recatado, estarán en boca de todos durante días. – sonrieron los dos. - ¿Recuerdas esas palabras?

\- ¿Cómo no? Si han sido mías, Jaskier.

\- Esa esperanza fue la que me conquistó, Yennefer. – ella sonrió, pero no estuvo segura de que hubiera sido de ese modo. Aunque, con él era posible, el trovador vivía para los aplausos.

Tissaia de Vries comenzó a bailar de mala gana con Vilgefortz, y el hechicero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jaskier.

Había sucedido como Ciri había dicho, Tissaia tuvo que aceptar el segundo lugar, y Ciri había acaparado toda la atención sobre ella durante la noche… – Tú que lo conoces, ¿se tomará la molestia de hacerme algo por mi descaro? – preguntó preocupado a Yennefer. Ella rio, maligna.

\- Ojalá se tomara la molestia. Eso significaría que eres hombre muerto. – Jaskier sonrió, pero nadie le creyó que se encontraba cómodo. - Pero no pierde su tiempo con idiotas… Vilgefortz es un jugador hábil y de increíble inteligencia. Este numerito que has montado seguramente le ha dicho más a él, de lo que tú puedas imaginar, "queridísimo" Jaskier. – él le sonrió por la burla.

\- Uff, menos mal que no pierde tiempo con idiotas. Eso nos deja a salvo a ti a mí. – jugó el trovador, guiñándole un ojo, mientras la hacía bailar a su lado. – Y me alegra formar parte de los seres que te son "queridísimos", Yennefer. – ella sonrió.

\- Aunque eres un idiota… te agradezco una cosa. – dijo, pero esta vez seria. Él la miró sorprendido. – El haber estado siempre con Geralt… principalmente cuando yo… - ella miró hacia el pecho del trovador y guardó silencio.

\- De nada. – le dijo, para no obligarla a mostrar sentimientos frente a él. – Seguiré estando cuando decidas volver a irte. – le dijo, le dio una vuelta más, otra vez la tomó en brazos.

Y los dos hicieron las paces, momentáneamente…


	17. Lealtades y traiciones I de I

Luego del baile, Jaskier había hecho uso excepcional de sus capacidades para parecer idiota y había entablado conversación con un grupo de hechiceros, quienes no habían querido dejar de lado la fiesta y le habían pedido que cantara para ellos en otro salón (puesto que la gala de hechiceros, había terminado). Jaskier había aceptado, agradecido de que no se había cruzado con Geralt en ningún momento, gracias a sus "amigos" hechiceros que lo había tenido de aquí para allá.

Geralt, por su parte, había decidido que no tendría una conversación con Jaskier hasta la mañana. Así que todo ese despliegue del bardo como juerguista, no había tenido sentido (excepto molestar aún más a Geralt, quien lo conocía de memoria), porque el brujo ya había decidido darle un respiro. Aquella noche tenía pensando hacer el amor con Yennefer, y solo por la mañana escuchar explicaciones por parte del poeta.

Yennefer había acompañado a Cirilla hasta su habitación para asegurarse que la jovencita durmiera, y Ciri se había dormido sumida en un sueño agobiante, horrible y desesperante…

* * *

Ciri sentía el peso del cuerpo del trovador sobre ella, él estaba mal herido. La sangre seca del doblete comenzaba a tomar olor, porque hacía calor entre las malezas a la intemperie del sendero que transitaban. Un sendero que ella no había visto nunca antes…

Jaskier vomitó, y ella tuvo la sensación de que no era la primera vez que le pasaba. – Lo siento… - murmuró el poeta con ojos cansados y marcada palidez en su rostro, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, aunque solo había rastros de hilillos de sangre.

Ella lo miró, la sangre coagulada sobre su flequillo se lo había tirado hacia arriba y se había secado, así que tenía la frente descubierta y sus ojos se podían apreciar mejor, bordeados por restos hemáticos. Ciri pensó que había hecho un mal trabajo con la limpieza de sus mejillas, todavía quedaba rastros de sangre.

Él estaba débil, pero aún caminaba con lentitud. Tenía su brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre los hombros ella, Ciri agarraba su mano con fuerzas y el brazo de la jovencita, atravesaba la espalda de Jaskier hacia el otro lado de su cintura, para tomarlo con fuerzas, evitando así que trastabillara. Él tenía su mano sobre la de Ciri y apretaba con fuerzas, tanta, que a Ciri le dolía.

Gracias a la cercanía con él, Ciri era capaz de percibir aquellos momentos en los que algo le dolía tanto a Jaskier, que temblaba ligeramente y apretaba aún más su mano. Después de aquellos episodios, él andana más lento y guardaba silencio largo rato, hasta que se reponía.

Un temblor llegó de nuevo.

\- Espera, espera… - rogó. Ciri se detuvo en seco y lo miró. Jaskier tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor desmoralizante. – Espera… - suspiró. – Oh, por favor espera… Espera… - apretó más los ojos. - Espera… - notó que su frente se perló en una sudoración fría, por el dolor que sentía. - Tan solo espera un segund… - no pudo terminar la frase por la exacerbación de algún dolor agudo. – Argh…

\- Shhh… - le dijo. – No hagas tanto ruido. Debemos ir con sigilo. No confiar en nadie.

\- Lo sé… - abrió sus ojos y estaban llenos de lágrimas. Respiraba agitado. Su frente perlada, pero el temblor había pasado. Iba a poder seguir… – Lo sé, lo sé… - respiró agobiado - Solo necesitaba reponerme… - la miró, ella le sonrió, él asintió. – Sigamos… - Ciri volvió a dar un paso al frente, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de él. – Pero, por favor, noble Ciri… - la molestó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor. – Hagámoslo despacio… duele mucho…

* * *

\- Otra canción, maese Jaskier. – rogaron los hombres que aún yacían de pie, horas después del banquete de los hechiceros y con capacidad para modular palabras.

Jaskier miró a su alrededor. Un grupo numeroso estaba sentado alrededor de un enorme barril de vino (del malo), y bebía, charlaba y de vez en cuando estallaba en risas estentóreas. Aquéllos que no hacía mucho habían ejercitado la búsqueda de aperitivos con tenedores de plata, ahora mordían sin vergüenza costillas de carnero que sujetaban con las dos manos, dejando que la grasa les chorreara. Algunos jugaban a las cartas con apasionamiento, despreciando a los que los rodeaban. Algunos dormían. En un rincón, una pareja se besaba apasionadamente y el afán con que lo hacían demostraba que no se iban a quedar en el beso.

Él sonrió, pensando en la ligereza de la libertad que podía llegar a sentir el ser humano cuando se dejaba conquistar por la falta de vergüenza y el descaro (generalmente ayudado por el alcohol). Esos hombres que ahora él miraba, eran hechiceros orgullosos y soberbios que horas atrás no habían tenido el coraje para comer como lo hacían en aquellos momentos en los que el alcohol les nublaba la entereza. Ni siquiera habían tenido el coraje para mantenerse frente a una mesa por más de cinco minutos.

Eso era lo que enamoraba a Jaskier de la noche. La libertad de expresión y la liberación del espíritu. Las personas, tan oprimidas por "parecer" algo, se olvidaban de vivir como ellas mismas "eran" … Pero allí, en la complicidad del alcohol y la música… volvían a liberar aquello que habían acorralado entre "modales" y "tacto".

Todo lo contrario, a lo que él había hecho durante su adolescencia. Julian Alfred Pankratz, quien pudiera haber sido vizconde de Lettenhove, había decidido que vagaría por el mundo a la edad de 17 años en búsqueda de sí mismo. Olvidando sus obligaciones "nobles" para con su apellido y su familia. Luego de dos años de vagabundeo, había decidido que quería estudiar… y así se enamoró de Oxenfurt y su Academia… y estudió lo que anhelaba.

Él, jamás había tenido miedo de vivir sus sueños, independientemente de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera opinar al respecto. Si había sido lo correcto o no, a él jamás le había importado, porque había sido (al fin y al cabo), lo que él había deseado… Para finalmente, terminar aquella noche en aquel sitio y despierto a aquellas horas de la madrugada…

\- ¡Otra canción maese Jaskier! – rogaron los hechiceros, haciendo chocar sus jarras y pintas y desparramando un poco más de bebida al suelo y sobre sus propias vestimentas de gala… a estas alturas, totalmente estropeadas.

\- Pero por supuesto que seguiremos… ¿Quién dijo que por las noches hay que dormir? - levantó la voz Jaskier y rasgueó las cuerdas del laúd, y los presentes vitorearon alegres porque el trovador estaba dispuesto a continuar animándolos.

Él sonrió también, dispuestos a complacerlos, pero en ese momento vio, a través de la ventana, que Filippa Eilhart, vestida con túnica gris, desfilaba a paso ligero hacia el pasillo que daba a la izquierda. Sospechosa, se movía como si los mismos demonios la instaran a ocultarse.

¿Pero qué mierda? Jaskier miró atento y cerró la boca. Volvieron a gritar que tocara, pero el corazón de Jaskier le advirtió que no se olvidara de aquella hechicera.

"Algo" le dijo que ya había sido suficiente de juerga por aquella noche. Como a los 17 años "algo" le había dicho que era hora de dejar su hogar… y como en una posada, una vez, "algo" le había dicho que siguiera al brujo peloblanco Geralt de Rivia…

\- Eeehh. Seguiré, pero todo hombre debe beber primero… - dijo y dejó caer el laúd al suelo, trastabilló, no le importó, y corrió hacia la puerta para no perderla de vista. A su espalda oyó quejas por su veloz partida. No le importó, "algo" no estaba bien con la presencia de Filippa.

Jaskier creía en el destino, pero no sabía el vuelco que estaba por dar aquella noche a aquellas horas…

Salió del salón donde había estado cantando y corrió hacia el pasillo donde había doblado la hechicera. No estaba… pero sintió un delicado aroma a canela y nardo…

Canela y nardo… ¡Ciri!

Jaskier corrió a la habitación de la jovencita.


	18. Lealtades y traiciones I de II

Jaskier había seguido tomando luego de la gala, pero no tanto como para estar borracho, sin embargo, lo suficiente para pasar por alto detalles importantes.

Así que, cuando fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Ciri, no se dio cuenta de que, varios hechiceros que formaban parte del Consejo, habían pasado a su lado con túnicas grises que de ningún modo tenían sentido alguno que las tuvieran, a menos que se quisieran distinguir de "otros".

Así como tampoco se había dado cuenta de que un grupo de hombres armados los seguía desde cerca.

No, él solo había tenido un objetivo en mente. Llegar a la habitación de Ciri y, dada la cantidad de alcohol en sangre, no había sido capaz de pensar en que, quizás, era más sensato buscar a Geralt de Rivia primero y luego buscar a la jovencita.

¿O es que quizás las cosas se habían dado como tendrían que haberlo hecho? Quizás, aquella noche… el destino había dirigido cada uno de los movimientos de las piezas que estaban en el tablero del juego… simplemente a su antojo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Ciri se encontró – cara a cara – con soldados vestidos con jubones grises que habían estado a punto de entrar a ésta.

Él se paró en seco y los miró totalmente asombrado. ¿Qué significa esto? Miró a quienes tenía en frente, eran seis hombres armados y todos ellos tenían el águila redana como símbolo distintivo: era gente del rey Vizimir, es decir, que eran sus compatriotas.

Oh, por favor… ¿Qué estaban por hacer? ¿¡Y qué puedo hacer yo!? Mierda… Lo único que puedo hacer… es usar mi astucia, pues contra seis hombres armados y entrenados, no podré si los enfrento por la fuerza.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue inmovilizado. Dos de los secuaces que lo habían rodeado, ahora le habían empujado, tomado por los brazos y un tercero le puso contra el pecho un mazo de hierro de tres dientes y lo llevaron sobre la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Ciri.

Sintió que lo tomaron de los brazos, se los torcieron dolorosamente sobre la espalda. Su pecho se aplastó contra el mazo y los tres dientes le apretaron peligrosamente en el pecho. - ¡Argh! – se quejó, sintió sus articulaciones crujir… él sabía que no estaba tratando con pacifistas… y sabía que, si no jugaba bien sus cartas, sería considerado traidor de Redania… y la muerte para los traidores…

No quiso pensar en ello.

\- ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces Arnold!? – se quejó, mientras Arnold, el líder de aquel grupito, levantaba la mano para que no le dislocaran los hombros. Oh, gracias a los dioses… Su respiración estaba acelerada, pero por el mazo, no se podía dar el lujo de hiperventilar, o su suerte podía encontrarse afectada si esos dientes lo atravesaban. Arnold me ha otorgado la posibilidad de hablar. O se está burlando, o Dijkstra no me ha declarado traidor… aún.

-Filippa ha ordenado que la lleve de inmediato hacia… - mintió Jaskier, entre quejas por el trato que estaba recibiendo ¿Dónde la llevo? - … Tor Lara. – finalizó con convicción.

Él era espía redano, sabía que quien en realidad gobernaba Redania desde hacía años susurrando al oído del rey Vizimir era Filippa, por lo tanto, ella tendría que dar las órdenes y no Dijkstra. Así que había decidido hablar en nombre de ella.

Era una jugada arriesgada, porque estos hombres, bien podrían ser leales a Dijkstra, pero pensó que nombrar a la hechicera, al menos le daría a él cierta ventaja… dudarían, al menos, antes de matarlo.

A pesar de lo que muchos podrían pensar de Jaskier cuando lo conocían, él estaba muy lejos de ser un idiota. No solamente era amante de la política, historia y por supuesto, la trova y poesía. Sino que también se había deslumbrado con cualquier conocimiento geográfico que pudiera incorporar, así como idiomas y arte. Sabía bastante de la lengua antigua (principalmente para entenderla, hablarla le costaba un poco más), pero poco de magia… Este último era un tema que no le había interesado en su vida hasta estos últimos tiempos… En los que, por la posibilidad de que Ciri fuera una vidente, había comenzado a leer sobre temas relacionados con la Fuerza, el Caos y las Fuentes… Gracias a ello había comenzado por leer sobre Aretusa: academia de hechiceras… Y sabía que en Aretusa tenía su edificio más llamativo, Tor Lara, donde se decía, se concentraba gran poder arcano y había un portal o algo por el estilo. Así que, en la rapidez de pensamiento (enlentecido por el alcohol que a aquellas horas de la noche tenía en su torrente sanguíneo), se había jugado la vida, (sí, sí, la vida… porque podrían colgarlo por traidor de Redania, también) y se había inventado lo que había dicho.

\- ¿A quién te llevarás, poeta? – se burló uno de los secuaces de Arnold. Jaskier no tenía idea de quién era ese.

Debo jugar bien mis cartas… sino estos imbéciles… quién saben qué le harán a Ciri… y a mí, y yo tengo ganas de seguir viviendo. Ellos saben que ella es la princesa, sino no habrían venido a buscarla… Así que confirmaré lo que ellos ya suponen...

\- ¡A Cirilla de Cintra! ¿A quién más? – contestó molesto. Hubo silencio a su alrededor. - ¿Puedes decirle a estos imbéciles que me suelten? No soy amante de la tortura y me está doliendo terriblemente las articulaciones. Además… ese mazo… Bueno, no es que me pone contento sentirlo sobre mi pecho. – se quejó. Arnold rio.

\- Oh, Jaskier. Me había olvidado lo quejoso que eres. Siempre dispuesto a decir todo lo que piensas… - No estoy diciendo ni la mitad de lo que estoy pensando, maldito hijo de puta.

\- Ya me conoces. Yo soy amante de la prosa y la poesía, no de la violencia y el sufrimiento. – el que lo sostenía lo apretó contra el mazo. – Argh. Hijo de puta… - murmuró.

\- Esos insultos no son de pacifistas, bardo… - se burló uno de los que lo sostenía. Estaba cerca de él, así que Jaskier pudo sentir el olor de su aliento, fuerte y rancio. Este tipo de hombres, pensó, que no se interesaban en el aseo personal (y bien pudieran haberlo hecho), eran los peores. Aquellos que habían perdido respeto por detalles tan simples pero importantes, desinteresados por la estética de la vida y que solo encontraban el sentido de su existir en seguir órdenes y vulnerar a quiénes consideraban más débiles o faltos de valor.

Esos eran los peores. Y Jaskier había conocido a varios como esos.

\- Déjenlo, quiero escucharlo. – solicitó Arnold. Así lo hicieron.

Jaskier sintió que soltaron sus miembros superiores y apoyó las manos sobre la pared, se alejó del mazo… Miró su doblete, la tela se había desgarrado. Mmm… y bueno. Por lo menos estoy vivo…

El poeta se dio la vuelta y miró a los soldados. – Ve y dile a Dijkstra que ya tengo a la Leoncita. La llevaré a Tor Lara, según lo pactado. – los hombres dudaron, se miraron unos a otros…

\- ¿Y por qué Tor Lara? – interrogó Arnold. Lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Y lo peor de todo, era que Jaskier en realidad no sabía nada.

\- ¿Y qué voy a saber yo? ¿Te parece que soy de esos magos eruditos que se la pasa leyendo sobre sitios de poder y hechizos? ¡No tengo idea del por qué! Solo me han dicho el destino para la Leoncita.

\- No sé, Jaskier… Dijkstra no nos ha dicho nada de esto. Y la última vez que habló de ti… no dijo cosas muy lindas.

Jaskier rio. - ¿Sabes qué, Arnold? De ti tampoco me ha dicho cosas lindas. Que eres un idiota oligofrénico y con retraso madurativo, ha sido de las más leves…

\- Pues a mí me dijo que te crees un niñato de 15 y actúas como si tuvieras 5 años.

\- Aaah, pero eso… es cierto. – le guiñó un ojo, Arnold se cruzó de brazos, molesto. – Ahora, ¿es cierto que eres un idiota oligofrénico con retraso madurativo? Porque estás actuando de ese modo al no saber acatar órdenes de miembros por encima de tu rango en el servicio secreto que ¡TE ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ PORQUE LLEVARÉ A LA LEONCITA A TOR LARA! – le gritó. Lo hizo con la esperanza de que Ciri despertara al otro lado de la puerta, porque si tenía que luchar… tendría que luchar ella.

\- No grites, idiota. – dijo otro de los hombres. – A menos que quieras alertar a alguien con tus gritos. – Jaskier rio de nuevo.

\- Al oligofrénico de Arnold intento alertar. – dijo. - ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo, Filippa ya ha llegado y se dirige para allá.

Silencio.

\- ¿Y los otros hechiceros? ¿Los que duermen? ¿Los desleales? ¿Los matamos sin más? – preguntó uno de los hombres. Jaskier sintió que se le bajaba la presión y de golpe comprendió todo: aquella noche sucedería una masacre.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Geralt…

\- Los traidores de nuestros reinos están aquí, durmiendo… Pero no permitiremos que sigan con vida. Sin embargo, por ahora, dejemos que los magos se maten unos contra otros. – improvisó Jaskier.

Sentía ganas de vomitar, tenía tanto miedo de pisar alguna bomba en el campo minado que tenía frente a él y por el que había comenzaba a transitar; tenía miedo que su cuerpo comenzara a traicionarlo. Tenía miedo de temblar, que su garganta se contrajera, que sus cuerdas vocales se tensaran… que su voz lo traicionara. Tenía miedo. Miedo a la muerte…

Triss era consejera de Foltest (razonó Jaskier) y le había dicho durante el baile, que el rey estaba obsesionado con los "inhumanos". Foltest era aliado de Vizimir, por lo tanto, debían tener objetivos comunes… Así que… seguramente consideraban traidores de los Cuatro Reinos a todos aquellos simpatizantes de "inhumanos", por lo tanto… los hechiceros que morirían esta noche en Aretusa serían aquellos que no habían estado de acuerdo con financiar la guerra contra Scoia'tael… Y esos hechiceros eran nada más y nada menos, que los miembros del Capítulo.

Y lo recordó: hechiceros con túnicas grises, uno de ellos Filippa, ¡tenían que ser los miembros del Consejo! Entonces se trataba del Consejo contra el Capítulo. Yennefer era miembro del Consejo, ¿acaso sabía de todo esto y no le había dicho nada?

Por otro lado, estaban los espías redanos… ¿Qué significaba sus presencias?

La isla de Thanedd, donde ellos estaban aquella noche, se encontraba en la bahía al noreste de Gors Velen en Temeria… Era totalmente hueca en su interior. Se podía acceder a través de un puente, que resultaba ser la vía más convencional, pero también podía hacerlo por mar, mediante pasadizos subterráneos…

Seguramente, durante la fiesta, estos soldados (y muchos otros), habían atestado el lugar con guerreros. Lo que implicaba traición desde dentro… Y en ese caso, aquellos miembros del Consejo que había visto con túnicas grises cuadraban para asumir que habían sido los traidores…

Si pensaban atacar a los miembros del Capítulo, iba a ver un baño de sangre arcano en Aretusa. Tenía que alertar a Geralt, pero ¿cómo?

Otro asunto era Ciri, la Leoncita de Cintra.

¿Por qué estaban frente a su habitación seis hombres armados?, ¿con qué objetivo? Era imposible saberlo. Pero ninguno bueno, estaba seguro. Lo único que era seguro… era que la alianza de los Cuatro Reinos estaba dispuesta a generar una guerra contra aquellos que no fueran seres humanos.

Si el Capítulo caía, la protección contra los "inhumanos" caería con ellos… y lo que el mediano Bernie Hofmeier había anhelado para su familia y su granja, paz y justicia para todas las razas, sería imposible.

\- ¡Vayan a buscar a los asquerosos traidores de nuestra raza y custodien sus habitaciones para que no vayan a ningún lado! – gritó Jaskier. Exageró, pero gritó para poder liberar un poco de la tensión que su cuerpo tenía por todo lo que su mente había hilado. - Yo me encargo de la princesa de Cintra y se la llevaré a Filippa.

\- No, Jaskier. – dio un paso al frente Arnold. – Lo siento, pero no. – su espada en mano, apuntando a él. Yo no sé luchar, yo no sé luchar, ¿qué haré?

\- Me ofende que no confíes en mi lealtad a Redania y la raza humana. – sentenció Jaskier. El espía sonrió.

\- Lamentablemente, cuando se trata de algo que es del brujo, no estoy seguro de cuáles son tus lealtades ¿De verdad crees que me iré sabiendo que esa Leoncita es el juguete del brujo y tú tienes debilidad por Geralt de Rivia? No. – los demás espías prepararon sus armas. – Entrarás, por supuesto que lo harás, pero porque ella confía en ti… y la llevarás con Dijkstra y luego con Filippa. Si eres leal… pues entonces le harás entender a la jovencita que la estás llevando a un lugar seguro. Si eres traidor, pues entonces… te quedarás sin cabeza.

Jaskier lo miró, tenso… ¿Este será el día de mi muerte? Oooh, dioses… ¿quién me mandó a meterme en el espionaje?

No, no estaré muerto hasta no perder la consciencia. Seguiré tu juego, porque mientras esté vivo… hay posibilidades de que seas tú el que acabe muerto.

Arnold le pasó a Jaskier unas esposas de hierro y dwimerita. Oh, no. Saben que Ciri tiene magia, estas esposas le bloquearán la posibilidad de hacer hechizos. - ¿Para qué quiero esto? – preguntó el trovador indignado, en un intento de resguardar a Ciri, Arnold rio.

\- Oh, Jaskier… No me ofendas. Si no sabes para qué lo quieres… pues entonces ya eres traidor.

\- Jamás se confirmó que la princesa tuviera los dones de su madre. – dijo con seriedad. – Yo no he venido hasta aquí para enfrentarme a una hechicera. – intentó hacer creer a Arnold que simplemente tenía miedo. Porque sí… había estado caminando sobre un campo minado y había pisado una bomba. Haber preguntado para qué quería las esposas, había sido un error. Ahora sus compatriotas podrían dudar aún más de sus intenciones.

\- Y, acaso, ¿si es hechicera no ejecutarás las órdenes de tus superiores? – se mofó Arnold. – Vamos, Jaskier. Siempre supe que eras un cagón y ha habido veces en las que he llegado a dudar, incluso, de tu masculinidad. Pero ¿traidor? Jamás lo creí. – en el tono del soldado hubo una burla clara. Precisamente estaba convencido de que el poeta era un traidor al rey Vizimir.

\- Para eso te hemos entregado las esposas, estúpido poetucho. – dijo otro de los soldados. – Para asegurarnos que la puta del brujo no nos ataque con magia. – Jaskier sintió que su sangre hirvió cuando oyó cómo se habían referido a ella.

La "puta del brujo", es su hija maldito imbécil de mierda…

¿Cómo haré para que Ciri entienda que no la estoy vendiendo a Redania? Ella sentirá el bloqueo mágico, se asustará ¡Mierda! Pensará que la estoy traicionando… ¿Cómo hago para que no tema?

Jaskier extendió su mano y Arnold le dio las esposas. Él las miró. Dudó, y volvió a dudar… y se preguntó cómo, aquella noche, había terminado metido en semejante lío.

Si salgo de ésta… no volveré a meterme en el espionaje.

Al final Geralt siempre tuvo razón. Todo esto es una mierda… No se puede tener lealtades a nadie, porque luego, te obligan a traicionar…

Si salgo de ésta, comenzaré a practicar esa puta neutralidad de la que siempre él hizo alarde y que yo nunca se la he creído ¡Mierda, Jaskier! Si el brujo ese que tiene 1700 años en este mundo no aprecia el espionaje, por algo será.

Soy un idiota. Debo escuchar más las estupideces que dice Geralt.

Suspiró y cerró su mano alrededor de las esposas…

Allá vamos, Cirilla. Espero que sigas confiando en mí, tanto, como lo hiciste durante el baile. Por favor, simplemente cree en mí. Cree, una vez más, que soy incapaz de hacerte daño…

\- Abre la puta puerta. – se escuchó la voz de Jaskier. – Terminemos de una vez…

Arnold sonrió a su espalda. Sabía que Jaskier estaba atravesado un conflicto de lealtades. Esperaba que fuera inteligente y eligiera su reino…


	19. Lealtades y traiciones I de III

Jaskier ingresó a la habitación que estaba a oscuras y notó que Ciri simulaba dormir. Escuchó mis gritos. Está despierta.

Sintió una opresión sobre el pecho… sentía culpa, culpa porque ella creyera que la había vendido al rey Vizimir. Y tampoco era que Jaskier podría culpar a cualquiera que dudara de sus lealtades. Él siempre se había considerado un hombre "maleable", dispuesto a seguir el camino que más conveniente resultara para sus propios beneficios. Solamente cuando había conocido a Geralt de Rivia y había pasado suficiente tiempo a su lado como para saber que aquel maldito brujo era un ser por el que valía la pena romper sus propias convicciones, Jaskier había conocido lo que era la "lealtad", pero la real. Comprendió, por primera vez en su vida, que "no sabía por qué" pero Geralt de Rivia aún tenía mucho por hacer en el mundo y Jaskier se encargaría de que así lo hiciera, incluso afectando su propia seguridad.

Sin embargo, aquella característica "maleabilidad" del poeta, seguía siendo recordada (y reconocida) por todos, y no sabía qué pudiera pensar Ciri sobre él o si sabía algo acerca de ello. Dado su propio pasado, Jaskier sintió miedo de que la niña estuviese al tanto de su liviandad en "lealtades" (excepto a Geralt) y no creyera en sus palabras.

Menos mal que alardeé sobre el espionaje durante el baile, ¡gracias a los dioses se lo dije! Eso me otorga el beneficio de la duda, al menos…

\- Déjenme hablar a mí. – susurró Jaskier para que Arnold lo oyera, pero en realidad, las palabras habían sido para Ciri. – Yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien, sin lesiones, sin enfrentamiento. Tienes mi palabra. Palabra de poeta. – Recuerda nuestras charlas, Ciri. Comprende mis palabras. Yo me encargaré que todo salga bien; tú no ataques, tú no te enfrentes a nadie… Por favor.

Arnold comenzó a reír. – Tu palabra no tiene valor para mí, poeta.

\- Silencio. – le dijo con autoridad. – Despertarás a la princesa.

El corazón de Jaskier no paraba de bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar al soldado.

Los efectos del alcohol habían desaparecido por completo, solo buscaba un modo de salir de aquella situación.

Rápidamente miró cada rincón de la pieza en búsqueda de la espada de Ciri. No estaba, seguramente la tenía Geralt. Buscó posibles armas. Nada. Solo adornos. Cerró sus ojos, desesperado. Es mejor así, no permitiré que Ciri mate a nadie. Pensó en Geralt y a pesar de lo absurdo que pudiera haber sido, sonrió. Esto lo haré por ti, maldito mutante. Para devolver todas las veces que me has salvado. Defenderé a Ciri, incluso con… Jaskier detestaba la idea de morir. Él quería vivir… Incluso "nada", Lobo Blanco, porque viviremos ella y yo… y te la llevaré de vuelta…

Jaskier miró a Ciri y notó sus párpados cerrados, pero tensos…

Ciri, perdóname… te meteré en esta pesadilla… Ojalá pudiera protegerte de otro modo, pero no lo encuentro. Perdóname. Perdóname. Por los dioses, confía en mí. No permitiré que nada te pase… volveremos con Geralt. Te llevaré con él…

Se acercó a Ciri y se arrodilló frente a su cama. Los guardias detrás de él. Su corazón precipitado por el miedo.

Jaskier había notado que cuatro de ellos habían ingresado, dos se habían quedado custodiando la entrada. No era nada bueno. Cuatro hombres armados, entrenados y encima miembros del Servicio Secreto del rey Vizimir… Nada bueno.

De tanto en tanto sentía que se mareaba… que su corazón iba a salir por su boca. Jamás había sentido la muerte tan cerca… era la primera vez que estaba convencido que moriría y que solo un milagro lo mantendría con vida. Aunque estaba decidido a luchar por su vida. Después de todo, él era un optimista empedernido.

\- Ciri… - la sacudió suavemente. Confía en mí, por favor, confía en mí en cuanto abras tus ojos…

Jaskier apoyó su mano sobre la mejilla de la jovencita, en el afán de protegerla de algún otro modo, de que ella sintiera la lealtad de él hacía ella también... Pero no había protección a la puerta de la muerte. No la había. Su mano tembló sutilmente.

Ella abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y lo miró aterrada, y sintió que las manos del trovador temblaban. Jaskier también tenía miedo, lo vio en su mirada celeste. Y aquello le ocasionó más terror. – Jaskier… - Los dos se miraron en un pacto silencioso de miedo. Pero el miedo los unió, estaban en el mismo camino: en el camino del miedo.

Ambos se miraron, en silencio. Ella intentando no ser presa del pánico, él intentando tranquilizarla con la mirada y al mismo tiempo no delatarse con los soldados. Pero esta vez, al bardo no le salió fingir que no estaba aterrado.

\- Ciri… - Jaskier la sentó rápidamente en la cama y tapó la imagen de los espías con su cuerpo. La abrazó y la cabeza de ella descansó sobre su pecho. Ciri sintió las pulsaciones de su corazón, estaba desesperado. Tuc, tuc, tuc, tuc. Uno detrás de otro oía el corazón del poeta galopar en una sinfonía agobiante.

\- He venido a buscarte. – tragó saliva. Tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. – Confía en mí. Solo confía en mí. - Ella miró detrás de él. Cuatro hombres armados. Se estremeció.

Las imágenes de Cintra y Angren volvieron.

El caballero del yelmo con alas volvió a su presente, el caballo negro sobre el que cabalgaba. Sus labios temblaron. Recordó Cintra otra vez, la noche, la matanza, la desesperación, los gritos, los cadáveres, la sangre y el fuego…

El terror dibujó las líneas del rostro de Cirilla. – Ciri… - Jaskier la obligó a mirarlo una vez más. – Confía en mí. Sabes quién soy. – el caballero del yelmo alado… la sostenía… ¡No! Otra vez no, ¡no la tomaría de nuevo! Ella tembló y… - ¡CIRI! – la voz de Jaskier la arrastró a la realidad.

No, no. No era Cintra, no era Angren… no era el caballero oscuro, era Jaskier…

¿Por qué había olvidado a Jaskier junto con el caballero oscuro con yelmo emplumado? Cuando se había ido a Kaer Morhen y había decidido enterrar el pasado, lo había enterrado junto con Jaskier, ¿por qué?

Miró sus ojos celestes… Sus ojos celestes… Era Jaskier, no era el caballero oscuro…

Sintió la mano del poeta acariciarla, "vuelve aquí, conmigo", decía la voz grave del bardo. Jaskier… Jaskier… No era el caballero oscuro… Era Jaskier… Jaskier…

\- Jaskier… - brillaron los ojos color esmeraldas.

\- Sí, soy yo. Todo estará bien. – la tranquilizó, aun acariciando sus mejillas. Las lágrimas ocupaban todo el globo ocular de Ciri. – "Palabra de poeta" – le susurró y notó que las manos de él temblaban. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que me cuidarás? ¿Qué no me harás daño? ¿Puedo confiar en ti como confía mi padre?

Jaskier sonrió y asintió como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, a Ciri le pareció que en sus ojos también había lágrimas.

Sí, tenía su palabra de que él se encargaría que todo saliera bien. No sabía cómo, pero lo haría. - Jamás te haré daño. Lo sabes, ¿no? – ella asintió, ¿lo sabía? – Ahora vendrás conmigo, porque así ha de ser. – le tomó las manos. Ella miró a su alrededor… Jaskier es espía redano… Pero no me traicionaría… Anoche me cuidó en todo momento ¿Dónde está Geralt?

\- ¿Geralt? ¿Yennefer?

\- Están a salvo, no te preocupes. – mintió y le sonrió, con aquella sonrisa fingida que ella conocía. Mintió y se le destrozó el alma. – Ellos son colegas míos, ya sabes, de Redania. Iremos allí para ocultarte, el tiempo que sea necesario. Atacarán Aretusa en unos momentos. Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes. – Ciri lo miró sin comprender.

\- Me has llamado por mi nombre… - dijo ella. Jaskier asintió.

\- Porque Dijkstra sabe quién eres… y desea cuidarte. Como yo. – Eso es mentira, ese Dijkstra a él no le daba buena espina. Ciri lo miró de nuevo asustada. Tú no me harás daño, ¿verdad? Por favor, no me hagas daño…

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – Ciri sollozó. Él la abrazó.

\- Por supuesto. Jamás te haré daño. - "¿Palabra de poeta?", pensó Ciri. Lo abrazó fuerte y sollozó.

\- Tengo mucho miedo. – le susurró, él asintió y le acarició la cabeza, quitando sus cabellos cenicientos de su rostro. – No quiero volver a vivir… lo de Angren. – A Jaskier se le partió el alma. No sabía exactamente qué le había pasado, pero se lo imaginaba.

\- Lo sé, Ciri. – la agarró del rostro e hizo que lo viera. – No lo vas a volver a vivir. No lo permitiré jamás, ¿de acuerdo? Porque estaré contigo en todo momento.

\- Júrame que no me dejarás. – rogó ella y su voz se quebró. Ciri quitó el rostro de las manos de Jaskier, se giró y rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas. No quería que la viera llorar por el miedo. Ella era una hechicera, no debía sentir miedo.

\- Te lo juro.

\- Bueno basta ya de sensibleras. – dijo Arnold. – Ya, niña. El poeta no te hará daño porque está enamorado del brujo, ¿entiendes? Así que puedes confiar en su "palabra de poeta". – Ciri lo volvió a mirar al bardo y no se quitaron los ojos de encima. Él solo deseaba transmitirle seguridad, ella solo deseaba que no la volvieran a tomar como le habían tomado en otra vida… - ¡Vamos, ponte las esposas!

Ciri miró las esposas que sostenía Jaskier y lo miró desesperada. Hierro y dwimerita. Él asintió. – Es porque ellos creen que tienes el don de Pavetta. – Oh, ellos no están seguros de que soy hechicera. Lo hacen por precaución…

\- De acuerdo. – dijo y le pasó sus muñecas a Jaskier. Él sintió una puntada en el pecho. Ella confiaba tanto, que estaba dispuesta a bloquear su magia ¿Será lo correcto? ¿Es lo adecuado ponérselas? ¿Y si libera su Caos y los destroza? Simplemente… los destroza…

No, no puedo dejar que cargue con la vida de seis hombres. No puedo.

Las manos de Jaskier temblaron y colocó las esposas.

Ciri sintió que su cuerpo se modificaba, tuvo náuseas, quiso vomitar, tembló. - ¡Argh! – gritó y llevó las esposas hacia su rostro, tuvo náuseas una vez más y, esta vez, vomitó sobre el suelo. Respiró agitada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Jaskier…" salió su nombre desde la garganta de Ciri con un espasmo alterado… "Me duele el cuerpo", comenzó a llorar.

\- ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? – gritó Jaskier y la abrazó. Arnold rio.

\- Yo no he hecho nada. Has sido tú. – le explicó. – Esas esposas son una aleación metálica que sofoca las capacidades mágicas. A esta sofocación, le acompañan unos efectos secundarios bastante desagradables para los magos… Así que, Jaskier… si tenías dudas. Ella ha heredado el don de Pavetta.

Jaskier sintió unos aplausos provenientes de la puerta y Dijkstra entró a la habitación… - Vaya, vaya… Mira nada más quién ha decidido hablar con claridad después de todo. – el poeta abrazaba a Ciri, mientras ella continuaba adaptándose a las esposas y el dolor comenzaba a dejar su cuerpo, pero la jovencita había dejado de llorar. La mirada celeste de Jaskier relampagueaba por la rabia. - ¿No era Fiona su nombre, por casualidad, poeta?

Jaskier se puso de pie, caminó hacia el jefe redano y enfrentó al gigante. – Siempre has dudado de mi lealtad. Ahí la tienes. Como habíamos pactado. – mintió, Ciri tembló y los miró.

\- Jaskier yo no me creeré que tú me la entregas porque así lo has querido. Creo que me la entregas porque es lo que te conviene. – el jefe lo empujó. – Nunca has sido un hombre tonto, así que no me tomes a mí por ello, y no vengas a hacer el jueguito de leal.

Cirilla navegará hasta Novigrado, mientras que tú serás juzgado por traición en Redania. A mí me importa una mierda las maquinaciones de estos hechiceros tediosos. No. Yo sigo las órdenes del rey Vizimir.

Ahora está claro que una Cirilla viva, vale más que diez destacamentos de caballería pesada. Muerta, no vale un centavo.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Jaskier acabó por aceptarlo. Si aquel iba a ser el día de su muerte… entonces… tendría que luchar, primero, por su vida.

No lo pensó demasiado, simplemente estiró su mano, tomó un adorno contundente de plata que estaba al alcance y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula a Dijkstra, sabiendo que era una locura que él, ¡por todos los dioses!, enfrentara al redano monstruosamente gigante que había tenido por jefe.

Y fue, con ese acto, con el que se declaró vendepatria, traidor de Redania, delante de siete testigos visuales...


	20. Lealtades y traiciones I de IV

Ciri sintió que su cuerpo volvía a adaptarse al bloqueo de la magia mientras los brazos de Jaskier la rodeaban y apretaban sobre el pecho. La voz de Dijkstra estaba sobre el aire y poco a poco fue capaz de interpretar las palabras... estaba hablando sobre el trovador, que la estaba entregando a ella al rey Vizimir porque era lo más conveniente... Y hablaba de Novigrado... y con cada palabra, los brazos de Jaskier se tensaban y los dedos se clavaban sobre ella con un poco más de fuerza.

"Ahora está claro que una Cirilla viva, vale más que diez destacamentos de caballería pesada. Muerta, no vale un centavo", sentenció el gigante; Ciri se estremeció, pero Jaskier se puso de pie bruscamente, dejándola sobre la cama con poca delicadeza y avanzó notablemente molesto a enfrentar al redano gigante.

Ciri se preguntó por qué las palabras de aquel hombre gigantesco tenían semejante efecto sobre el poeta.

Jaskier se acercó al tal Dijkstra, los dos hombres se miraron: el bardo con la mirada desencajada, el gigante, con tranquilidad y una sonrisa burlona, dejando en claro que el trovador no representaba amenaza alguna. Y en ese momento, Ciri percibió cómo el cuerpo de Jaskier se tensó completamente, su mirada pareció perderse y quizás, simplemente por instinto, el bardo estiró su mano hacia un mueble que estaba a su lado, Ciri alcanzó a ver que tomó un objeto contundente y sin saber realmente qué hacer o cómo hacerlo, ella notó que él cerró sus ojos fuertemente y le propinó una trompada sobre la mandíbula al gigante, que contra toda expectativa, lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y Ciri pudo notar que Dijkstra, levemente, se había desorientado.

Ciri no supo entender qué había sucedido, porque del mismo modo que el resto de los soldados, jamás habrían esperado ese tipo de reacción en Jaskier, él que era un poeta, que rechazaba la violencia física o los malos tratos. Él que no sabía sostener una espada, que no sabía llevar adelante una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y que ni siquiera estaba entrenado para ello. Y aquel asombro colectivo fue un regalo del destino a favor del trovador... fueron segundos valiosos que le permitieron continuar con vida, frente a semejante insensatez.

Pero si vamos a nombrar errores, no solo reconoceremos el de Jaskier, en primer lugar, por haber atacado... Sino también el de Dijkstra.

Dijkstra quien no había tenido en cuenta la incoherencia que también solía caracterizar a Jaskier. Su impulsividad y su capacidad por perseguir sus deseos. Y Jaskier deseaba vivir aquella noche, por sobre todas las cosas. Después de todo, era sabido que el poeta era un optimista empedernido. Y sumido en aquel optimismo, Jaskier había apostado todo a ganar...

Jaskier se había parado frente a su jefe, y aquella sonrisa que le había mostrado había encendido la mecha de la rabia incontenible en él y lo había cegado. Todo sucedió por subestimarlo. Pero ¿alguien podría culpar al jefe redano por ello? ¿cómo Dijkstra hubiera supuesto que el famoso poeta Jaskier se animaría a atacarlo? Cuando desde todo punto de vista era una locura. Por ello, el gigante redano no había visto en el trovador una amenaza, más bien un insulto de oponente. Pero ese iba a ser el error que iba a tirar por el traste toda la operación que el jefe del Servicio Secreto de Redania había puesto en marcha aquella noche.

Porque Dijkstra había cometido el grave error de haberlo subestimado, porque esta vez no se trataba solo de la vida del trovador, se trataba de lealtad... lealtad a Geralt de Rivia y la vida de Cirilla de Cintra.

Y allí, en ese preciso instante, Jaskier, como pocas veces lo hacía, se olvidó de sí mismo y actuó por otros. Actuó por quienes amaba... y se dice que una lucha con propósito tan puro como el amor por otros, hace invencible a cualquier oponente.

Así que el ataque de Jaskier a Dijkstra fue todo lo que Ciri necesitó para que su propia mecha de ataque se encendiera y en esos segundos en los que visualizó todo, incrédula, comprendió que no se quedaría allí como espectadora. Por supuesto que no. Estaría del lado de Jaskier, cuerpo a cuerpo, para apoyarlo en el ataque.

Sí, no podría ser hechicera con aquellas esposas... Pero bruja, era.

* * *

Ciri esquivó grácilmente a los cuatro soldados que quisieron tomarla en brazos, pero para cuando estuvieron encima de ella, ya los había dejado atrás.

Una vez le habían dicho, durante su entrenamiento en Kaer Morhen, que no había cosa como un enfrentamiento honrado. El éxito estaba en utilizar, simplemente, cada ventaja y capacidad que uno poseía. Ella conocía sus capacidades, y la única ventaja que tenía era la posibilidad de hacer que Jaskier ejecutara a su lado, de manera adecuada, una defensa que terminara en victoria. - ¡Jaskier, no sueltes el florero! ¡Vuelve a golpearlo! – le indicó.

Jaskier se había perdido en la insensatez de la ira y el miedo, así que, cuando escuchó la voz de Ciri y el comando "no sueltes el florero, vuelve a golpearlo", cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho y como consecuencia, lo que había desencadenado: un enfrentamiento desde todo punto de vista desigual. Sintió que se perdió, que no sabía qué debía hacer, así que... frente a la incertidumbre, hizo lo que Ciri le ordenó.

Jaskier miró el adorno que estaba sosteniendo con su mano diestra, ni siquiera se había percatado de que era un florero. El agarre del poeta temblaba... Ni siquiera había sido un movimiento consciente, había sido un instinto. Un instinto animal de supervivencia...

Pero hizo lo que le dijo la jovencita: desde abajo, realizó un movimiento que muchas veces había visto a Geralt realizar, y le impartió una trompada (con el florero como arma), desde el abdomen de Dijkstra hasta su mandíbula y sintió cómo ésta crujía. Con aquel sonido, le recorrió una sensación de asco y repugnancia, así que el bardo cerró sus ojos, como si aquel simple acto le permitiera escapar de la realidad.

Él no era de esas personas que gozaban con el dolor ajeno. Por ello, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, respiró profundo, dejó de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, templó sus nervios y volvió al ataque ¿Al ataque? ¿Acaso qué era lo que tenía que hacer? En primer lugar, abrir los ojos. Abrió sus ojos.

Dijkstra estaba contra la pared sosteniendo su mandíbula que en menos de diez segundos había recibido dos golpes contusos y fuertes por parte del maldito bardo. Jaskier lo miró, estaba indefenso, el redano no se esperaba otro ataque. Así que, simplemente atacó una vez más. Como un contundente gancho, estampó, una vez más, el florero macizo sobre el rostro de Dijkstra, la nariz del redano explotó en sangre y la piel de su mejilla izquierda se cortó y quedó flameando como una bandera.

Jaskier vio el rostro desfigurado del jefe. Sintió náuseas, quiso vomitar. Soltó el florero, llevó su brazo hacia el abdomen, se mareó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de costado. Su cuerpo chocó la puerta abierta, se auxilió por ésta para no caer al suelo, y de golpe recordó los dos soldados que habían permanecido en la entrada y ahora intentaban ingresar a la habitación. La cerró con celeridad y la trancó con llave.

Sintió que le aire le faltaba. Miró de nuevo a Dijkstra, el gigante estaba reconociendo el colgajo de piel que había quedado como consecuencia del ataque.

Jaskier vomitó, incapaz de contener el asco de lo que él mismo había provocado a un hombre. Y de todos los seres humanos, uno que él conocía, con quien había compartido charlas, camaradería. Sabía que tenía familia, hijos, esposa... y ahora tendría que matarlo.

Por lo menos ahora eran cinco y no siete.

Cuando volvió su atención sobre Ciri, la jovencita estaba dándole una patada con tanta gracia a Dijkstra, que, si no hubiera sido por los cuatro hombres que se estaban abalanzando sobre ella, se habría quedado a contemplarla. Pero no había tiempo.

Jaskier corrió sobre los soldados, se abalanzó sobre ellos con los brazos extendidos, en un movimiento torpe; sin embargo, tomó a tres y cayeron, sin gracia, desplomándose rudamente al suelo y uno de ellos se golpeó la cabeza con tanta fuerza sobre la madera de la cama, que se mareó y dejó de atacar (por un momento).

Jaskier sintió cómo lo golpeó uno de ellos sobre las costillas, las sintió crujir, pero no hubo dolor. Luego el bardo vio una daga en dirección a él que alguno de sus tres contrincantes le quería clavar en el cuerpo, se corrió a un costado, pero la daga alcanzó a cortar el doblete. No le importó, su oponente se preparaba para atacar otra vez. Ciri, desde atrás del oponente, tomó la daga con la que amenazaba a Jaskier y se la arrancó de la mano, pero Dijkstra saltó sobre ella, haciendo que la soltara.

No, Ciri... No soportaría que mates a alguien... No... Oh, por todos los dioses... soy yo el que tiene que hacer algo... Soy yo quien debe tomar la decisión de matar o morir... depende de mí... dependemos de mí...

El que estaba desorientado por el golpe en la cabeza, yacía a su lado con un movimiento extraño sobre sus ojos, los otros dos que se habían caído con él se estaban poniendo de pie para atacar a Ciri. Jaskier comprendió que había llegado un día que él siempre había creído que nunca llegaría.

Llegó el día en el que se convirtió en asesino.

Sin pensar, tomó la cabeza del que estaba mareado a su lado, cerró sus ojos y lo desnucó. - ¡Argh! – gritó Jaskier con desprecio hacia sí mismo. Sintió que cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados. No fue capaz de mirar aquel acto tan carente de honor...

Él siempre había sido una persona curiosa. Deseosa de disecar los secretos del mundo entero. Pero los secretos de la muerte. No.

Cuando sintió las vértebras cervicales torcerse con anormalidad, crujir y finalmente ceder... supo que había asesinado a sangre fría por primera vez en su vida.

La sensación de la piel caliente de una persona viva, que un segundo después, por decisión de él mismo, había muerto pero que seguía siendo tibia, lo invadió y le revolvió las tripas. Nuevamente náuseas, le cayeron más lágrimas de los ojos. Pero vio que otro hombre venía sobre él. No hubo tiempo para asimilar nada. Lo pateó, éste le agarró la pierna, lo obligó a ponerse de pie una vez más. Cuando Jaskier lo hizo, sintió un puño duro adentrarse sobre su abdomen, le estrujó los pulmones, el poeta se quedó sin aire y sin equilibrio, cayó al suelo, sin ser capaz de respirar.

Era la primera vez que Jaskier mataba a un ser humano. A partir de ese momento, para él... todo fue como una ilusión, como un sueño.

Un asesinato. Quedan cuatro.

De golpe no podía respirar, así que se abrazó a sí mismo en un intento fallido de protegerse. Pero también sabía que no podía morir. Vio unos pies recubiertos de metal aparecer frente a él, quien yacía en el suelo.

Una patada. Se quejó por el fuerte golpe. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde lo habían pateado.

Llevó sus antebrazos sobre su rostro y frenó un nuevo ataque, pero fue tan fuerte, que sus huesos dolieron tanto que no estuvo seguro si no se había fracturado.

Abrió sus ojos, una daga a su lado. El pie metálico volvía, así que tomó la daga, rodó sobre su cuerpo, se puso de pie sobre el lateral de su atacante, lo tomó por el hombro y hundió el filo sobre su arteria del cuello. El hombre estalló en un baño de sangre. Jaskier comprendió con qué facilidad se podía tomar la vida de los hombres...

Dos asesinatos. Quedan tres.

Lo tomaron por detrás, una piña en las costillas, Jaskier gritó, se quedó sin aire. Sintió un ruido extraño, pero nada de dolor. Sintió el sonido del metal, no supo cómo, pero detuvo una mano, la mordió, alguien gritó, cayó una daga al suelo. Una patada sobre su abdomen, ahora él cayó al suelo. Escuchó el ruido del metal, decidió rodar sobre su cuerpo. Una espada atravesó el piso, se alegró de haberse quitado de aquel sitio. Vio la daga a su lado, justo donde su cuerpo se había detenido después de haber rodado, agarró la daga (la que se le había caído a él, ¿o a otro?). Se le tiraron encima. Sacudió la daga sin dirección, a alguien él le cortó el tendón calcáneo. Ya no podría pararse el que se había quedado sin tendón. Gritos, gritos de dolor. Sangre. Demasiada sangre.

No dejaré que mates a nadie, Ciri. Jaskier agarró un florero del suelo (¿era el que había usado contra Dijkstra?) y se puso de pie.

Todo giró a su alrededor por unos segundos. Un soldado vino hacia él. "¡El florero!" escuchó la voz de ella. El florero. Lo tenía sobre su mano izquierda, él era diestro. Miró su mano diestra, la daga.

Él había oído alguna vez que los tímpanos albergaban el secreto del equilibrio, ¿sería cierto?

Jaskier golpeó en el oído derecho del atacante con el florero de su mano izquierda, el tipo se desestabilizó. Al parecer, era cierto.

El soldado cayó de rodillas, Jaskier llevó la daga hacia el pecho del hombre, a lo profundo del corazón. Sintió una costilla que se había interpuesto en su camino. Gritó con rabia, sintió que caían más lágrimas. Jaskier estaba llorando y también gritando. Pero el grito le había dado fuerzas, así que la costilla (¿o era el esternón?) se quebró y un mar de sangre salió.

Tres asesinatos. Quedan dos.

Sintió un alarido de Ciri. Jaskier se giró de inmediato: Arnold la tenía tomada desde sus hombros, mientras Dijkstra agarraba las esposas que rodeaban las muñecas de ella.

Jaskier avanzó, daga en mano. Se la clavó en la nuca a Arnold, por la espalda... como un cobarde.

Esta vez no le importó el sonido de las vértebras separarse unas de otras, la liviandad del cuello al no tener más sostén óseo o la vaga idea de haber cortado la médula espinal de Arnold. Esta vez ya no le quedaba consciencia. Estaba moviéndose automatizado.

Cuatro asesinatos. Queda uno. Queda Dijkstra .

Dijkstra saltó sobre él, escuchó algo así como "traidor" ¨hijo de puta" "ya verás lo que le hacemos a la puta del brujo" "te mataré con mis propias manos", pelearon ambos.

Nada dolía.

Sintió una piña férrea en el abdomen, vomitó sangre, casi se ahogó. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuántas veces había vomitado. Empezó a toser desesperado. Pero no dolía, estaba anestesiado... Una patada, retrocedió, sostuvieron sus cabellos, una piña en su mandíbula, escupió sangre. Todo comenzaba a nublarse. Un rodillazo sobre el abdomen, más sangre salió por su boca. Su mano tembló, no tenía un agarre preciso de la daga. Luego otra piña, y otra... creía que, sobre sus riñones, sentía sus piernas debilitarse, ya no podía sostener la daga...

La noche se estaba cerrando, todo se oscurecía...

El poeta escupió sangre, otra vez.

Los dos que estaban fuera lograron tirar la puerta abajo. Saltaron sobre ambos hombres peleando (uno perdiendo, el que perdía era Jaskier).

No, no era de noche. Dijkstra lo estaba moliendo a palos. Ciri, Ciri, huye... déjame aquí. Vete... simplemente huye. Jaskier cayó de rodillas, incapaz de tensar los músculos de sus piernas. Dijkstra lo sostenía del flequillo, alzándole el cuerpo. Jaskier pensó que, si no le tenía del cabello, probablemente él caería al suelo sin remedio y sin posibilidad de volver a levantarse.

Oyó un grito desesperado de Ciri de algún sitio que él no lograba visualizar en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ciri... te prometí... que nadie te haría daño... Ciri, huye, porque te he fallado... No, no. No me daré por vencido. Si me doy por vencido ahora, quién sabe qué le harán a ella... No puedo darme por vencido. Aún no. Solo un poco más, puedo un poco más... Por favor, solo dejarla viva... ya no importa mi vida... solo la de ella...

Intentó enfocar su mirada, solo podía ver el rostro del jefe, no podía ver más allá. Así que, cuando vio que el gigante se abalanzó sobre él para darle una trompada, aprovechó su campo visual y llevó su mano diestra al rostro del gigante y le apretó los ojos con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, sintió el grito de Dijkstra, quien se vio obligado a soltarlo.

Jaskier cayó al suelo, sin ser consciente de la gravedad de sus lesiones.

La anestesia comenzaba a pasar, ahora el dolor lo estaba saludando... pero no era bienvenido, aún no.

Uno de los recién llegados, tomó por los cabellos a Ciri, ella perdió el equilibrio, Jaskier lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

No supo cómo ni por obra de quién, pero aquella imagen hizo que se pusiera de pie una vez más y por capricho del destino, aún sin saberlo, Jaskier utilizó una ventaja a su favor. Él era delgado, de cuerpo pequeño en comparación al gigante redano. Así que, cuando Dijkstra lo atacó una vez más, se giró hacia un costado de manera brusca, torpe, para nada elegante, pero Dijkstra le había enviado una piña con tanta mala leche, que el gigante fue a parar contra la pared y se estampó brutalmente sobre ésta. Quizás incluso se había destrozado los nudillos.

El poeta tembló, pero con las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, corrió hacia Ciri, se resbaló por la sangre de los cadáveres, cayó al suelo, sintió el golpe sobre todo su cuerpo, se mareó. Oh, por favor... ya no puedo aguantar este dolor. Sí, tengo que aguantar. Debo hacerlo. Depende de mí... Jaskier se arrastró con las fuerzas de sus brazos hasta el tipo que estaba atacando a Ciri, esposada por sus propias manos. Tomó el tobillo del espía, le dio un manotazo, el tipo se desestabilizó, cayó, Jaskier saltó al mismo tiempo que Ciri lo hacía sobre el recién caído, pero antes de que ella lo matara, lo desnucó.

Cinco asesinatos. Quedan dos.

El segundo se abalanzó sobre Jaskier, él sintió que había llegado a su límite. Miró aquella imagen de un nuevo contrincante yendo a atacarlo y se preguntó cómo haría para luchar contra otro y si a duras penas mantenía sus ojos abiertos. Sentía que no podía dar más, simplemente quería que todo acabara. Quería cerrar los ojos y no volver a aquel sitio. Pero sabía que no podía.

Pero una vez más, el destino estuvo de su lado. Cuando el soldado se abalanzó sobre Jaskier, lo hizo con tanta mala suerte que en ese instante Dijkstra había lanzado un golpe mortal con su espada, que acabó por atravesar al espía, porque Jaskier se había mareado y había caído, una vez más, al suelo. La sangre explotó sobre el cuerpo del trovador.

Solo queda Dijkstra.

Jaskier estaba mareado. Casi no podía ver a su alrededor. Llevó su mano a su rostro, limpió la sangre, pudo ver mejor.

Ciri se puso frente a él, le tocaba la cara. Algo le decía. Jaskier no entendía nada. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, no escuchaba nada... Sintió que ella lo sentaba a su lado, él casi no lograba mantener ni siquiera la cabeza erguida.

Dolor... empezó a doler algo. Y siguió por doler absolutamente todo. – Argh... - gritó cuando se tocó las costillas. Las tenía fracturadas... Miró, no... era la herida de una daga. Mierda... voy a morir. Voy a morir.

De golpe se dio cuenta que estaba llorando sin poder contenerse y también temblaba. Su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre; sangre que pertenecía a él y a otros. Había recibido demasiados golpes, que dolían como el demonio.

Dijkstra saltó sobre ambos, Jaskier cayó sobre el suelo y se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza. Todo se oscureció por unos segundos. Sintió el sonido de un fuerte golpe y el cuerpo del gigante cayó inmóvil al suelo. Probablemente Ciri se había encargado del tipo.

Él no supo cómo. Sólo supo que ya no quedaba ninguno. Y el trato con el destino había sido ese: mantenerse con vida hasta que no quedara ninguno, para que por lo menos, ella viviera. Y el destino había cumplido con su parte del trato. Así que ahora... él podía morir.

Mantuvo su mirada sobre el techo, sentía que no era él mismo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos incontrolables. Era incapaz de hablar. Respiraba con dificultad y la sangre en su boca lo ahogaba. No podía moverse... solo deseaba... dejarse llevar...

¿Esto es lo que se percibe cuando uno va a morir? Yacer simplemente tirado pensando en que ha llegado el final. Esperando algo más grandioso que la simple y llana muerte, indigna, injusta e inoportuna.

Uno espera, tiene el anhelo, que la muerte lo alcance con una vida armada, satisfecho de sus logros... Quizás, espera que algún ser inmortal venga a buscarlo, a consolarlo y felicitarlo por la vida que ha llevado en la tierra. Pero nunca uno imagina que la muerte llega cuando aún queda mucho por vivir... Cuando todavía uno no quiere despedirse de este mundo, cuando no quiere abandonar a quienes ama... cuando todavía no se está preparado.

De ahí lo inoportuno de la muerte. Llega cuando debe llegar y no somos capaces de burlarla... y aquí, con la cabeza que me explota y sin posibilidad de dominar mi cuerpo, solo quedan mis pensamientos para despedirme de la vida... para intentar disculparme con Ciri por faltar a mi palabra y con Geralt por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. Y la impotencia que siento no se compara con nada que haya sentido en otro momento. Solo quiero gritar, gritar y pedir por favor que se me otorgue otra oportunidad. Pero así, quebrado como me encuentro, hasta yo soy consciente de que ha llegado el final...

¿Ha llegado el final? ¿Esto es lo que debo aceptar? ¿Qué hoy será el día de mi muerte? ¿Existe el puto destino guiando mi vida? ¿O soy yo el responsable de mis actos y decisiones?

Y una mierda. Ya no quiero aplausos, no sobre el lecho de la muerte. Los aplausos los quiero en vida. Sobre el escenario de la vida.

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

No quiero morir.

Ya no siento mi cuerpo. No siento mi fuerza. Se me apaga la voluntad.

He matado... He matado a cinco personas... Cinco compatriotas. He matado a sangre fría... pero ella vive...

Y Jaskier cerró sus ojos.


	21. Lealtades y traiciones I de V

Jaskier estaba tendido sobre el suelo y abría y cerraba sus ojos, con la mirada perdida sobre el techo… hasta que, al final, los cerró simplemente y no los volvió a abrir.

Ciri corrió sobre Jaskier, lo levantó, él se mareó, abrió sus ojos. Vomitó otra vez. Sangre. Había vomitado sangre. Ella sintió el peso muerto sobre su cuerpo, a penas se mantenía despierto. El corazón de Ciri sintió miedo, un miedo desalentador, terror. Terror de perderlo. De volver a estar sola. Fue algo así como cuando había visto a su abuela herida después de la invasión de Nilfgaard, ese terror por perder a un ser amado, un ser que ella asumió que estaría a su lado siempre.

Ciri ya se había quedado con el gusto amargo por la impotencia de haber dejado a su abuela sola, jamás lo dejaría solo a él.

\- ¡Jaskier! – escuchó su propia voz desgarrada por la pena. Ella lloraba. Era como si llorara por haber dejado a su abuela y lloraba, ahora, por tener sobre sus brazos a Jaskier brutalmente herido, como se encontraba. La mezcla de sentimientos la desbordaron, fue como si algo explotara dentro de Ciri. No podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Yennefer, diciéndole que una hechicera no debía llorar, que tenía que ser fuerte. Y ella lo intentaba, pero no podía contener sus propias lágrimas. Es que tenía mucho miedo. – No te duermas. No cierres los ojos ¡NO ME DEJES SOLA! – gritó, francamente desesperada.

Ella temía que la dejara sola, era su mayor miedo. Porque ya le había pasado, ya le habían dejado sola… y en la soledad que había venido luego de la invasión a Cintra, solo había encontrado ultrajes, asesinatos, dolores, miedo, muerte… – No te duermas, por favor… No me dejes, me lo prometiste…

Te prometí que todo saldría bien… nada ha salido bien… Menuda palabra de poeta… Jaskier intentó sonreír para tranquilizarla, pero sus ojos se cerraban. Ni siquiera era capaz de emitir palabra. Había perdido mucha sangre.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, Ciri tuvo que sostenerla con sus manos, mientras lloraba sin consuelo. Pero no te dejaré sola. Aún tengo que vivir. Por ti. Para que vuelvas con Geralt.

Jaskier hizo uso de toda la voluntad y llevó un brazo sobre la espalda de Ciri, en un intento fallido de abrazo, para que ella se tranquilizara. Aún estaba vivo. Ella sintió el cuerpo del bardo caer pesadamente sobre ella y poco a poco sus músculos fueron adquiriendo tonicidad.

El trovador no iba a morir ese día, solamente que su racionalidad no le estaba permitiendo convivir con aquella realidad, así que lo tiraba hacia el olvido del sueño, para que pudiera lidiar mejor con lo sucedido…

\- Jaskier… me prometiste que todo saldría bien. No me dejes… - Ciri lloró desgarrada. No quiero estar sola de nuevo. No. No quiero volver a correr por mi vida, sola. No quiero. – Jaskier, por favor… Me dijiste que no ibas a dejarme sola… y yo te creí… cumple con tu palabra…

No te dejaré sola, no hace falta que llores, pequeña Ciri. Pero es que, mi cuerpo no me responde. No responde a los comandos que le doy con mi mente…

La oscuridad comenzó a alejarse. Los mecanismos de defensa que habían intentado ponerlo a dormir para que olvidara los asesinatos, negociaron con su vigilia para que Jaskier permaneciera despierto siempre y cuando se preocupara por Ciri y no por los asesinatos. Así que, por un momento, el poeta olvidó a los hombres drenados de vida y volvió a ver con claridad la habitación donde estaban.

Él la abrazó, en un intento de protegerla, pero era que quizás necesitaba él mismo un abrazo.

\- Ya está… - decía mientras temblaba incontrolable el poeta. – Ya está, ya está. Ciri, ya está. – y lloraba él también, sin poder contenerse, temblando sin control, sudoroso, bañado en sangre. Jaskier la abrazaba y le decía que todo había finalizado, pero ni siquiera él era consciente de que todo había terminado.

Ciri lo abrazó y guardó silencio, aliviada. Nunca antes había matado una persona… pensó Ciri. Está en shock. No comprende qué sucede. No para de temblar, está empapado en sangre. Es la primera vez que mata. Por eso llora… porque está fuera de sí. Ni siquiera es capaz de comprender que ha matado a cinco personas…

Ella lo tomó del rostro y le limpió la sangre a pesar de las esposas. – Ya está, Jaskier. Tranquilo. – le dijo, él no paraba de temblar, dejó de abrazarla y vomitó una vez más.

Ella se fue hacia la cama y tomó la sábana. Se la dio. – Límpiate. – Ciri sabía que lo único que uno deseaba cuando se mataba a alguien por primera vez, era sacarse la sangre de encima, en un fallido intento de quitarse la culpa, el remordimiento… Ella lo sabía porque aquella vez que le había tocado huir de Cintra, cada vez que su cuerpo tenía sangre, lo único que ella deseaba era quitársela. A pesar de que ella tampoco había matado nunca… Estaba segura de que Jaskier deseaba lo mismo. – Limpiante tu rostro, y todo habrá pasado. Te lo prometo. – le dijo.

Le mintió, en un intento de que aquella falsa promesa sirviera para que él se sintiera mejor. Porque nada pasaría con simplemente limpiar su rostro, los cadáveres seguirían siendo los mismos y el asesino, seguiría siendo él.

Y allí comprendió por qué a veces las personas mentían en el afán de dar esperanzas a otros. Entendió por qué su abuela le había mentido tantas veces antes de que ella supiera que estaban atacando el castillo: porque solo anhelaba paz para su corazón, del mismo modo que Ciri anhelaba que el corazón del poeta doliera menos.

Él comenzó a limpiarse bruscamente, como si quisiera olvidar todo. – Tranquilo. - acariciaba su rostro. - Ya está, Jaskier. No hay peligro. Estamos vivos. – él pareció no oírla, siguió limpiando su rostro, su cabello, su flequillo empapado en pegajosa sangre que pronto comenzaría a coagular.

Ciri lo dejó, buscó las llaves de las esposas en el cadáver de Arnold, las encontró, se las quitó. Luego tomó sus ropas, se quitó la camisola y de pronto...

Sosteniendo aquellas ropas, recordó su sueño, porque en su sueño ella había llevado el mismo pantalón de cuero que acababa de tomar y la misma camisa blanca con corsé sobre el abdomen para proteger los órganos nobles. Aquel sueño en el que había visto a Jaskier y a ella caminando por algún lugar desconocido, y le había asustado verlo empapado de sangre. Ahora comprendía… No había sido un sueño… había sido una visión.

Ciri se puso el pantalón… entonces Jaskier viviría. No iba a morir. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría.

Tomó unas botas largas de cuero fortalecido color caqui y se las puso. Miró sobre la mesa de luz, unos guantes. Se los puso. Un cinturón con unas piedras verde esmeralda en el centro de cada uno de los cuadrados unidos que lo constituían. Se puso el corsé y luego el cinturón.

Agarró sus cabellos revueltos por la pelea y se hizo un rápido rodete con ellos.

Tomó la espada de uno de los hombres muertos…

* * *

Una vez vestida tomó las dos dagas livianas y volvió hacia Jaskier. – Guárdalas. Podemos necesitarlas de nuevo. – él miró y se limpió las lágrimas, aun sentado sobre el suelo, donde ella lo había dejado. Miró cómo estaba vestida, y simplemente asintió, su flequillo empapado de sangre ocultó sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza. Sorbió su nariz. Volvió a asentir.

Jaskier ya no lloraba. Tenía la mirada celeste perdida. Pero asintió. Solo intentaba seguir respirando. Tomó las dagas que Ciri le ofrecía con manos temblorosas y se concentró en recuperar la respiración.

Ella guardó una espada en la vaina que puso sobre su espalda. – Jaskier. – lo tomó del rostro. – Estás herido. – No has sabido detener los ataques. Te han golpeado demasiadas veces. – Necesitamos medicina. – él asintió.

\- Lo siento. Lo sé. – murmuró.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón. – le dijo y levantó su flequillo para que le dejara los ojos libres. Sintió la sangre que se empezaba a secar, recordó una vez más el sueño… la sangre del flequillo coagulada, liberando su mirada, dejando su frente expuesta. Sonrió. Incluso bañado en sangre eres hermoso. Incluso perdido y temeroso, eres hermoso. Y me sorprendes cada día un poco más. Porque no tienes miedo de mostrar tus sentimientos, tus emociones. No te avergüenzas de llorar, de sufrir por haber quitado vidas. Vives con insolencia sin pedir permiso a nadie para existir. Vives a tu modo.

Ella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió. – Recuerda sonreír… - le dijo, él la miró y sonrió agotado, derrotado, abatido.

A Jaskier le hubiera encantado quejarse, rogarle entre lágrimas a Geralt que buscara el modo de mantenerlo con vida. Pero no era Geralt. Era Ciri, y no sería tan egoísta como para dejarla con la carga de su muerte a ella. A ella que había atravesado por tanto en tan poco tiempo…

La miró una vez más, vestida de aquel modo tan extraño para la niña que él había conocido, y de pronto la imagen de una mujer fue reemplazando sus recuerdos de la princesita aterrada que había encontrado en la casa de aquel mercader un día, hacía ya, demasiado tiempo. No estaba seguro cuándo, pero recordar a la pequeña iba costando cada vez más… y la imagen de la mujer que ahora representaba Cirilla, se volvía más fuerte en su consciencia. A veces olvidaba que tan solo tenía 16 años.

Ambos se miraron, él bañado en sangre, ella con las ropas que Yennefer había dejado en aquella habitación. Ropas de bruja.

Jaskier sentía su cuerpo partido, la adrenalina estaba descendiendo y cada parte de su cuerpo quemaba al rojo vivo. Nunca había experimentado este dolor. Nunca. Era insoportable.

Ciri tomó las mismas sábanas con las que él se había limpiado y dejó sobre sus piernas, sobre el pantalón de cuero. Apoyó sus manos sobre la ropa de él y comenzó a quitársela con cuidado, él la miró, mientras la jovencita con la mayor delicadeza posible le quitaba el doblete. Él le ayudó, aunque le dolió cada centímetro de su torso cuando lo hacía.

Ciri dejó el doblete a un lado, apoyó sus manos sobre su camisa y comenzó a desprender los botones. Jaskier notó que se ruborizó levemente, pero la jovencita mantuvo la compostura y controló el sonrojo. Siguió descendiendo su mano, botón a botón, y él se lo permitió, podría haberla ayudado, podría haberlo hecho él, pero dejó que ella lo hiciera.

Ciri abrió la camisa de Jaskier y se la quitó. Dolió demasiado. - ¡Argh! – se quejó y su respiración se entrecortó. – Con más cuidado… - ella asintió, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró y dejó la camisa empapada en sangre sobre el doblete. Miró el abdomen de Jaskier: rojo. El rojo había reemplazo el color natural de su piel. Múltiples golpes contusos que le dolerían como el demonio al siguiente día y empeorarían más tarde. Con suerte, solo dolerían como el demonio, con mala suerte… tendría hemorragias internas.

Pero también vio un golpe punzante… una daga lo había alcanzado, y eso era una herida con sangrado activo.

La jovencita cortó parte de la sábana y se dispuso a hacerle un vendaje compresivo alrededor del abdomen y torso. – Te va a doler… porque te duele todo el torso y abdomen. Pero tenemos que parar el sangrado. – sus ojos esmeraldas se posaron en los de él. Jaskier la miró también ¿Cuándo Ciri había aprendido tanto sobre heridas, golpes, sangrados? Asintió, confiando en su juicio sobre el tema.

\- Lo sé. Hazlo. – ella estuvo a punto de empezar, pero él tomó su mano y la detuvo. – Te aviso que me quejaré. – advirtió. – Porque no puedo soportar el dolor sin quejarme. Tú sigue adelante, no tengas piedad… - respiraba agitado. – Simplemente sigue… Está en mi naturaleza rechazar el dolor… - yo no he nacido para todo esto… - con el dolor emocional, puedo. Con el físico… - negó con movimiento de cabeza. – Me cuesta más.

Además… duele demasiado. – ella sonrió y asintió. – Solo sigue adelante.

Ciri le hizo un vendaje compresivo, mientras Jaskier hizo uso de todo su temple para no lamentarse en voz alta, para evitar atraer otros enemigos. Pero se quejó, gruñó, cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos una vez más. Pero soportó. Como pudo, pero lo hizo.

Una vez girada varias veces la sábana sobre su torso, ella tomó la camisa y se la puso con cuidado. Él estaba rojo aguantando el dolor, sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, pero de igual modo la ayudó. Luego ambos cerraron los botones, él no la quiso exponer nuevamente a la situación de vestirlo… y se preguntó por qué demonios le había permitido que lo desvistiera.

Luego ella tomó el doblete, se lo iba a poner pero él la detuvo. – Espe… - no pudo terminar y se abrazó a sí mismo con dolor, cerró sus ojos en una mueca desmoralizante y dejó escapar aire, agitado. – Duele… - le explicó. Se mantuvo de aquel modo durante los segundos necesarios, hasta que se empapó en sudor y luego, al parecer, el dolor cedió.

Jaskier comenzó a reír de la nada, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Ella comprendía… había vuelto el shock después de soportar el dolor. Jaskier reía porque esa era su naturaleza. Ella, en Kaer Morhen, había gritado como una caprichosa, se había enojado, había querido golpear a Geralt, las primeras veces (porque aquella había sido su naturaleza). Luego había aprendido a manejar el dolor...

\- Tranquilo. No pasa nada. En Kaer Morhen muchas veces tuve estas heridas… y me han curado como lo estoy haciendo. – le explicó y le puso el doblete encima. Tendremos que buscarte ropas más resistentes…

\- No te estoy cuidando en absoluto… - dijo riendo. – Oh, menudo guardaespaldas tienes… - rio con soltura. – Lo siento. Lo siento tanto por tu suerte, Ciri… - su rostro se puso pálido y volvió a vomitar. Agradezco a mi suerte que estés aquí, conmigo.

Ella tomó los retazos de sábana y limpió sus labios. - Me has salvado la vida, Jaskier. – le dijo. – Me has salvado la vida. Por el contrario, yo no he podido cuidarte. Tengo suerte. Tengo toda la suerte que necesito.

Jaskier la miró y dejó de reír. Ambos se permitieron tomarse un minuto para dedicarse aquella mirada: la hija de su mejor amigo, salvándole de morir de una hemorragia activa. El mejor amigo de su padre, se había abalanzado contra toda esperanza frente a siete soldados redanos solo con el afán de que no la tomaran prisionera, y lo había logrado. Era la pareja más dispareja en aquel sitio, pero ninguno de los dos titubeaba cuando se trataba de proteger la vida del otro. – Si alguna vez tuve dudas sobre el "destino", te confieso que a partir de hoy no volveré a dudar. – Ciri escuchó la voz grave del poeta, mientras la miraba con sus ojos celestes como el cielo, incapaz de permitirse girar el rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? – ella tampoco podía dejar de verlo.

\- Porque… - él sonrió con dificultad, bajó la mirada, pareció dudar de sus palabras y finalmente volvió a mirarla: - que yo haya sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento con siete soldados redanos del Servicio Secreto del rey Vizimir… es solo cosa del destino, Ciri. Créeme. – Ciri no estuvo segura de que aquello hubiera querido decir desde el comienzo. Pero era lo que había decidido expresar.

La jovencita lo miró, esperando que se animara a decir lo otro que se había guardado. Pero él simplemente le sonrió, con una mueca de dolor que acompañó inmediatamente aquel gesto. Ella agradeció de la calidez de la personalidad del poeta y comprendió por qué su padre lo quería tanto. Incluso en aquel momento, en aquella situación de mierda que solamente Jaskier estaba padeciendo, él buscaba el modo de hacerla sentir cómoda. A gusto. De volver a reír.

\- ¿Dónde están Geralt y Yennefer?

\- No tengo idea. Somos tú y yo, Ciri. Y tenemos que actuar ahora. – él intentó ponerse de pie, pero a plena vista se deducía que no lo lograría. Ciri lo ayudó de inmediato.

Sintieron que Dijkstra se quejaba, ella miró horrorizada, tomó rápidamente una daga y Jaskier agarró su muñeca y la detuvo, negando con un movimiento de cabeza. – No, Ciri. No viene sin un alto precio quitar la vida de un hombre. – miró al jefe del Servicio Secreto. – Él no nos significa una amenaza, y solo mataré por protección… Déjalo. Que el destino se encargue de él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – No lo estaba, solo sabía que no permitiría que ella cargara con una muerte en su consciencia y que él era incapaz de lidiar con otra. Además, Geralt jamás había matado por placer ni precaución, solo en defensa propia y no sin antes advertir a sus oponentes y otorgarles una última oportunidad de redención.

Jaskier nunca había comprendido aquel gesto noble por parte del brujo, hasta ese día… Ahora comprendía que quitar la vida de alguien, inevitablemente, se llevaba consigo un pedazo del alma de uno mismo. La muerte de un oponente, mataba la vida de quien había continuado vivo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ciri y le entregó la daga, él la tomó con su mano derecha. La jovencita se agachó a su lado y tomó su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que atravesara sus hombros, mientras ella cruzaba su brazo derecho sobre la espalda de Jaskier y sostenía su cintura desde el lado homolateral.

Con algo de dificultad Ciri se puso de pie y obligó al poeta a hacer lo mismo. Él se quejó y en sus ojos volvieron las lágrimas. Ella sintió el peso muerto de él. Jaskier estaba tan herido que poco podía aportar a su estabilidad, pero Ciri ya lo sabía. Lo había sentido durante el sueño. El recorrido de ambos había sido de aquel modo: lento y tedioso para ella, que lidiaba con todo el peso de él. Pero jamás se quejaría, porque después de todo lo que él había soportado para que no la tomaran prisionera, cargar con él, sería lo mínimo que haría.

Ciri tomó la mano de Jaskier que colgaba desde sus hombros y lo sostuvo con mayor estabilidad. La mano izquierda de la jovencita sosteniendo la de él, y la derecha desde su cintura, manteniéndolo de pie.

Él la miró, mientras ella lo sostenía. Ciri notó el escrutinio y miró hacia el poeta. Los dos se miraron (una vez más), sus rostros cerca uno del otro. Se miraron en una complicidad que comenzaba a alarmarlo, porque se sentía a gusto. Jaskier no quiso apartarse, aunque podría haberlo hecho. Pero permaneció con sus labios cerca del rostro de Ciri para comprender qué era lo que ella comenzaba a provocarle.

Respiró un poco más rápido.

No, no, no.

Dejó de mirarla. Ciri no pudo descifrar aquel gesto sobre el rostro del bardo.

\- La pregunta correcta es… - quiso dejar de pensar, desviar el tema… Esta vez no había vino o afrodisíaco a quien echar culpas. - … hacia dónde vamos. – intentó moderarse Jaskier y llevó sus ojos hacia la puerta partida. Bueno, siempre puedo echar la culpa a los golpes en la cabeza…

\- Y yo tengo esa respuesta. – respondió ella, sin percatarse de los pensamientos que habían surcado la mente de él.

Ciri supo que su sueño le había marcado el camino. Le sonrió, él le devolvió el gesto.


	22. Lealtades y traiciones II

La isla de Thanedd se dividía en tres áreas principales: Loxia, Aretusa y Garstang. Las tres habían sido construidas por los elfos y estaban coronadas por Tor Lara o Torre de la Gaviota.

Por encima de Aretusa había tres terrazas llenas de maleza, más arriba de la pendiente de la montaña se hacía escarpada e inaccesible. Sobre la pendiente, se alzaba el Garstang.

Ciri sentía el peso del cuerpo del trovador sobre ella, él estaba mal herido. La sangre seca del doblete comenzaba a tomar olor, porque hacía calor entre las malezas del sendero que transitaban. Un sendero que ella visto por primera vez en sueños… pero ella siempre sabía hacia dónde ir.

Sintió el sonido del bravo mar a lo lejos golpear las rocas de la isla y fue consciente de que allí, entre paso y paso… Jaskier y ella estaban transitando la visión que Ciri ya había visto.

Jaskier vomitó y no por primera vez. – Lo siento… - murmuró el poeta con ojos cansados y marcada palidez en su rostro. Con debilidad, se limpió la boca, aunque solo había vomitado un poco de sangre.

Él estaba frágil, pero aún caminaba. Tenía su brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre los hombros ella, Ciri agarraba su mano con fuerzas y el brazo de la jovencita, atravesaba la espalda de Jaskier hacia el otro lado de su cintura, para tomarlo con fuerzas, evitando así que trastabillara. Él tenía su mano sobre la de Ciri y apretaba con fuerzas, tanta, que a Ciri le dolía.

Un temblor llegó de nuevo.

\- Espera, espera… - rogó. Ciri se detuvo en seco y lo miró. Jaskier tenía los ojos cerrados en una mueca de dolor agobiante. – Espera… - suspiró. – Oh, por favor espera… Espera… - apretó más los ojos. Ciri permanecía quieta, pero él hablaba solo porque le era imposible cerrar la boca cuando estaba nervioso o herido, aparentemente. La pequeña bruja comenzaba a conocerlo más a fondo, poco a poco, y había percibido aquel rasgo distintivo. Le costaba callarse… - Espera… - notó que su frente se perló en una sudoración fría, por el dolor que sentía. - Tan solo espera un segund… - no pudo terminar la frase por la exacerbación de algún dolor agudo. – Argh…

\- Shhh… - le dijo. – No hagas tanto ruido. Debemos ir con sigilo. No confiar en nadie.

\- Lo sé… Lo sé, lo sé… - respiró agobiado - Solo necesitaba reponerme… - la miró, ella le sonrió, él asintió. – Sigamos… - Ciri volvió a dar un paso al frente, sosteniendo casi todo el peso de él. – Pero, por favor, noble Ciri… - la molestó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor. – Hagámoslo despacio… duele mucho…

* * *

El camino empedrado que conducía a Garstang y más allá, a la cumbre, se retorcía alrededor de la montaña como serpiente, pero Ciri sabía que había otro camino… el que había seguido en sus sueños. Era más corto, unas escaleras unían las terrazas y luego un túnel. Detrás de este último un puente, y finalmente unas escaleras que se clavaban profundamente en las montañas, se retorcían y seguían.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste que me llevarías a Tor Lara, Jaskier? – preguntó Ciri mientras avanzaban lentamente.

\- Me lo inventé. – le explicó. – Porque no sabía qué decir… Y Tor Lara o Torre de la Gaviota, es… Argh. – se quejó suavemente. – Según he… - respiró con dificultad. – …leído, se alza por encima de todas las demás estructuras de la isla. Es un sitio mágico, donde hay un portal. – se detuvo, Ciri sintió el temblor. – Argh… - su frente se perló una vez más. – No me hagas hablar, noble Ciri.

\- Lo siento. Pero tú hablas solito. – sonrió con la mirada puesta sobre el camino de ambos. – Y no me digas "noble". – él sonrió cansado.

\- Hay muchas formas de ser "noble", no solo con el linaje. No lo olvides… noble, Ciri. – le sonrió, pálido. Ella le devolvió el gesto y pensó que sería mejor no pelear con el bardo, herido como se encontraba.

Tor Lara… ¿Por qué siento un hilo que tira de mí hacia aquel sitio? Tor Lara…

Continuaron avanzando con marcada lentitud, dadas las heridas de Jaskier.

* * *

Jaskier y Ciri avanzaron a paso de tortuga a través de unos jardines colgantes unidos por una serpentina de escaleras. Él habría vomitado varias veces si le hubiera quedado algo en el estómago, por el vaivén que provocaba el viento. Para cuando llegaron al otro lado, Jaskier temblaba incontrolable y cubierto de una sudoración fría.

Ciri, con muchísimo cuidado, lo sentó sobre unos arbustos, los que le habían parecido más suaves, él permanecía con sus ojos cerrados. – Descansaremos aquí lo que sea necesario. – Jaskier no le respondió, solo continuó abrazándose y temblando por el frío. Ella se puso a su lado, en el que no tenía la herida punzante y se acurrucó contra él, guardando silencio y sintiendo miedo por el estado del bardo. Jaskier continuó temblando con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en respirar, simplemente.

Finalmente, ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Ciri no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se habían dormido, pero el sonido de un sollozo la despertó y miró el cielo, que aún tenía claridad… Así que no habían dormido tanto.

La jovencita aún estaba acurrucada al lado del poeta, él había cruzado su brazo sobre ella y la estaba sosteniendo sobre sí cuando ella abrió sus ojos. Sabía que quien lloraba a su lado era Jaskier, se giró con cuidado y lo miró. Lo más inmóvil posible para no provocarle dolor.

Él tenía la mirada al cielo y su rostro empapado de lágrimas. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó ella, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar en aquellas situaciones.

Jaskier, lejos de avergonzarse por haber sido "descubierto" mientras lloraba, simplemente asintió y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerzas, acercándola a él. Sin embargo, a pesar de la cercanía y de lo que ella sentía por él, sabía que aquel gesto era un modo de sentirse acompañado en aquel momento. Jaskier era puro sentimientos, tan diferente a ella…

\- Es solo que… pienso en mis compatriotas. Ya sabes… los que he asesinado. – le explicó, aun contemplando el cielo. – Arnold tenía familia ¿sabes?, quizás los otros cinco también… No lo sé. Pero en algún sitio, por mi mano, habrá personas extrañándolos… - Ciri apretó los dientes, no supo qué contestar.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró y apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso de él.

\- Yo también… - respondió Jaskier, perdido en sus pensamientos.

En Kaer Morhen ella siempre había ocultado sus emociones. Si quería llorar, lo había hecho a escondida, si algo dolía, había mentido que no. No sabía cómo mostrar sus sentimientos. Ni sabía cómo reaccionar cuando otra persona los compartía. – Por suerte, Dijkstra está vivo… - susurró, aunque se lo dijo así mismo.

Ciri dejó su cabeza apoyada sobre él y pensó con qué naturalidad Jaskier se dejaba consumir con la pena y, sin embargo, estaba convencida que con aquella misma facilidad volvería a reír cuando su consciencia se lo permitiera. Era un enigma, desde todo punto de vista. Seductor, charlatán, sin miedo al ridículo y, al mismo tiempo, sensible y desvergonzado de ello. Era tan diferente a ella, a Geralt, Yennefer y los brujos de Kaer Morhen… Se lamentó por haberlo puesto en aquella situación, por haberlo obligado a asesinar a sus compatriotas, si no hubiera sido por ella… él no estaría tan abatido y mal herido.

\- Lo siento… de no haber sido por mí… - susurró ella, y se le cerró la garganta. Jaskier la miró de golpe.

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa. – le dijo. Ella sintió ganas de llorar, pero por el miedo que le volvió al cuerpo al pensar que se podría haber repetido lo de Cintra o Angren… - Pero ¿qué dices? El único responsable soy yo, porque yo decidí actuar. Tú no me lo pediste, ni me obligaste. No sientas culpa por mis actos… - Ciri sintió que la sacudió levemente a su lado con su brazo, en un gesto animado. Al segundo de aquel movimiento, cerró sus ojos con una mueca de dolor. Pero pasó rápido. - Tú no debes sentirte culpable por mi pena, noble Ciri. – le sonrió, aunque fue fingido. – Yo supero de este modo los eventos traumáticos. Sintiéndolos, sufriéndolos, racionalizándolos… - le explicó. – Quizás para ustedes, los brujos quiero decir, tener sentimientos es impensado. Quizás les parece una situación rara o incómoda, pero yo estoy en paz con lo que siento. No me parece mal el sufrirlos… - se limpió los restos de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, que ya no caían. – Me parece natural. Es el único modo de seguir adelante…

\- No lo entiendo… - le dijo ella. – Porque yo…

\- Ocultas tus sentimientos. – le dijo él. – Lo sé. – ella se ruborizó, pero mucho menos que las primeras veces que lo tenía cerca. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarlo, o es que quizás su presencia ya no le causaba la misma reacción que al principio. – Cada uno con sus mecanismos de defensa, Ciri. – sonrió. – Yo me quejo… - los dos rieron. – O lloro, como ahora. Luego escribo. – le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió.

\- ¿No irás a hacer una balada de tu pena?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡No iré a sufrir todo esto para no sacar nada de ello! – Ciri rio con alegría y lo miró con su bella sonrisa, agradecida por la personalidad del poeta. - Solo espero que sea muy famosa. – rieron los dos. – Bien, pongámonos en camino. Ya me siento mejor y debemos estar en Garstang antes de la noche.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Ciri y se quitó el brazo de Jaskier de ella. Se puso de pie y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

El poeta se quejó, gruñó, tosió, respiró desesperado, pero finalmente cruzó su brazo sobre la jovencita y se prendió de su mano, como lo estaban haciendo desde que habían huido de Aretusa, y retomaron la marcha. Ciri sosteniéndolo casi por completo y Jaskier lidiando con un dolor agobiante, paso a paso.

* * *

Ciri no supo decir cuándo, pero finalmente llegó a Garstang con Jaskier a cuestas. Cuando estuvieron muy cerca, ya oyeron el griterío que se sucedía dentro, y ella supo que no sería sensato avanzar con él, malherido como estaba.

Intentó apoyar al bardo con cuidado, pero la mano se le zafó y cayó de golpe sobre el suelo. - ¡Argh! – gritó y se tocó donde tenía aquella herida punzante. – Oh, por favor… Cirillaaa… ¿un poco más de cuidado? Graaacias… - se lamentó, notablemente molesto. Sintió náuseas, hizo una mueca de vómito, pero no salió nada. – Oh, por lo dioses… - su rostro se volvió aún más pálido. Ella se abalanzó sobre él en un intento de borrar la torpeza de haberlo dejado caer, sintió que él la tomó por sus brazos y ella se sentó a su lado, cuando las voces de dentro de aquella sala los inundaron, ambos miraron en dirección a los sonidos y olvidaron el reciente golpe:

\- Repito, ¡Vilgefortz es un traidor! – era la voz de Filippa. - Se ha aliado con Emhyr de Nilfgaard. Ha quebrado la Regla, ha cometido deslealtad con respecto a nosotros y los reyes...

\- Poco a poco, Filippa. – la voz de una mujer respondió, pero ellos no estaban seguros de quién. - Ya sé que las mercedes con las que te regala Vizimir significan más para ti que la solidaridad de la Hermandad. Eso mismo te afecta a ti, Sabrina, porque juegas el mismo papel en Kaedwen. Keira Metz y Triss Merigold representa los intereses de Foltest de Temería, Radcliffe es una herramienta en manos de Demawend de Aedirn...

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Tissaia? – Así que era una discusión entre Tissaia y Filippa…

\- Los intereses de los reyes no tienen por qué coincidir con los nuestros. – respondió Tissaia. - Yo sé perfectamente de lo que se trata. Los reyes han comenzado a exterminar a los elfos y a otros inhumanos. Puede que tú, Filippa, consideres que es acertado. Puede que tú, Radcliffe, consideres adecuado ayudar al ejército de Demawend en las batidas a los Scoia'tael. Pero yo estoy en contra. Y no me extraña que Enid Findabair esté también en contra. Pero eso no significa traición ¡No me interrumpas! Sé perfectamente lo que planeaban sus reyes, sé que quieren empezar la guerra. Las acciones que podrían conducir a evitar la guerra puede que constituyan traición a ojos de tu Vizimir, pero a los míos no ¡Si quieres juzgar a Vilgefortz y a Francesca, júzgame también a mí!

\- ¿De qué guerra se está hablando aquí? – la voz de un hombre sonó. - Mi rey, Esterad de Kovir, ¡no apoya ninguna actividad de agresión contra el imperio de Nilfgaard! ¡Kovir es neutral, y seguirá siéndolo!

\- ¡Eres miembro del Consejo, Carduin, y no embajador de tu rey!

\- ¿Y tú lo dices, Sabrina?

\- ¡Basta! - otra vez la voz de Filippa. - Satisfaré tu curiosidad, Carduin ¿Preguntas quién está preparando la guerra? La está preparando Nilfgaard, que planea atacarnos y destruirnos. Pero Emhyr var Emreis recuerda el Monte de Sodden y esta vez ha decidido asegurarse por el método de enrolar a los hechiceros en el juego. Por ello trabó contacto con Vilgefortz de Roggeveen. Lo compró prometiéndole poder y honores. Sí, Tissaia. Vilgefortz, héroe de Sodden, ha de convertirse en vicario y gobernante de todos los países norteños conquistados. Es Vilgefortz, ayudado por Terranova y Fercart, quien ha de gobernar las provincias que surjan en lugar de los reinos vencidos, él ha de agitar el bastón nilfgaardiano sobre los siervos que habiten estos países trabajando para el imperio. Y Francesca Findabair, Enid an Gleanna, ha de convertirse en la reina del estado de los elfos libres. Se tratará, por supuesto, de un protectorado nilfgaardiano, pero a los elfos les basta con esto si el emperador Emhyr les da mano libre para matar.

Ciri sintió unos pasos. – ¡Viene alguien! – dijo y quiso tomar la espada sobre la vaina en su espalda, pero Jaskier no la liberó de su agarre.

\- No, Ciri. No.

\- Yo soy bruja… y hechicera. – le dijo. – No poeta. La muerte será mi camino. – Jaskier sonrió.

\- Si eso es lo que crees, pues entonces no has aprendido nada de Geralt. – Él fue el primero en decirme que matar destroza el alma del hombre, y yo no se lo creí. Hasta que me tocó matar a mí… Y quisiera, ahora, haberle oído antes.

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, ondulados y ojos violetas pasó agachas por delante de ellos, que estaban ocultos entre las malezas de aquel sitio. Yennefer…

Ciri se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la hechicera. No, Ciri, no. No sabemos si Yennefer no sabía sobre todo esto…

"¡Yennefer!", escuchó el grito de Ciri, la mujer se giró de golpe y corrió hacia la niña, tomándola en brazos y sonriendo aliviada. "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Ohh, Ciri, me alegra que estés bien… Oh, ¡qué alivio! ¡Qué gran noticia!", escuchaba Jaskier, intentando ponerse de pie para rescatar a la pequeña. No está con Geralt, ¿dónde está Geralt? ¿Por qué demonios no está con él? Está solo… Solo sin ninguna de las dos…

"Jaskier me rescató de unos espías redanos. Ven por favor, él está conmigo. Necesita medicina. Está mal herido". No hubo respuesta inmediata por parte de la hechicera, pero al poco tiempo sintió los pasos de ambas.

Jaskier vio que la hechicera levantó las hojas de las malezas y al verlo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Sin decir nada desagradable se agachó con rapidez a su lado, inspeccionó su rostro. – El gusto es mío… - dijo él, ella no le hizo caso, solo tomó con una mano ambas mejillas y lo giró de un lado al otro.

\- ¿Alguna herida?

\- Varias, pero sé que no se notan… están todas ocultas por la ropa. La sangre que ves es… magia… no es real… - Yennefer no le hizo caso por el sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- El destino dijo que aún no era mi día…

\- ¿Quién te atacó?

\- Dijkstra y sus secuaces. – ella lo miró con sorpresa.

\- No me dirás que tú lo venciste. – él se quejó por el dolor cuando Yennefer tocó donde tenía la herida de daga. – Deja de llorisquear ¿Acaso Ciri ha...?

\- No. No. Ella no mató a nadie… - él bajó la mirada. – Solo yo…

\- Bueno, ya iba siendo hora de que te hicieras hombre. – le dijo secamente. – No quiero que te pongas mal por acabar con la vida de unos buenos para nada que intentaban poner las manos encima a Ciri. Lo que has hecho, es lo que se tenía que hacer. Te felicito.

\- Pero ¿qué te voy a explicar yo a ti respecto al respeto por la vida del otro? – murmuró él.

\- Cierra el pico. Déjame trabajar. – algo hizo ella. Le costó bastante, Jaskier se sorprendió que le hubiera resultado difícil. – Aquí es muy complicado hacer magia. – le explicó. – Ya está. Ya estás fuera de peligro.

Eres una caja de sorpresas, bardo. Tenías múltiples heridas graves. – Yennefer le tomó las manos y lo puso en pie. Jaskier sintió su cuerpo entero por primera vez desde la huida de Aretusa.

\- Oh, esto es genial. – sonrió. – Gracias, gracias, Yennefer… - ella sintió que él intentó abrazarla, pero Yennefer no estaba de humor para demostraciones de cariño, así que le puso una mano sobre el pecho y le frenó el acercamiento.

\- Tendrás que darte un buen baño. Tienes sangre por todos lados. – le dijo. - ¡Ciri! ¡Vamos allí dentro! Necesitamos detener esto. – ella quiso avanzar, pero él la tomó de la muñeca.

\- ¿Dónde está Geralt? – Yennefer lo miró. Jaskier estaba serio, molesto por la ausencia de su amigo.

\- No lo sé, cuando desperté ya no estaba a mi lado. - ¡Qué conveniente que nunca sepas qué es de él! ¡Qué conveniente que no te importe! Qué conveniente que siempre lo dejes solo…

\- No te llevarás a Ciri a ningún sitio. Menos allí dentro, ¡con todos esos hechiceros!

\- Tú no me dirás qué hacer, bardo. – se quitó la muñeca de su agarre.

\- Yennefer, espera. – dijo Ciri. – Jaskier me ayudó a sobrevivir. Si no fuera por él estaría en manos de hombres de Vizimir. No lo trates así. – Yennefer miró a la jovencita y sus ojos relampaguearon. Ciri tembló levemente, pero la enfrentó.

\- No, Ciri. – intervino Jaskier. – No hace falta que te pongas de parte de ninguno de los dos. Esto lo resolveremos ella y yo.

Yennefer se acercó a Ciri y la tomó de los hombros. – Sabes que nunca haré algo que te haga mal, hija mía. – los ojos de Ciri se humedecieron.

\- Lo sé. Pero no lo trates así. No sabes todo lo que ha sufrido… - rogó Ciri, a Jaskier se le partió el corazón cuando dijo aquello.

\- Está bien. Seré amistosa con el bardo. – sonrió. No solo ha comprado la lealtad de Geralt, sino también la de Ciri, ¿qué tiene ese maldito bardo que atrae a los brujos de ese modo?

Yennefer giró su rostro y lo miró, él asintió, dándose ambos, una tregua, por Ciri. – Pero tenemos que ir allí dentro. Tienes que mostrarles quién eres, la vidente que eres. Después de todo era a lo que habíamos venido aquí, ¿no? Para que estudiaras en Aretusa. – Jaskier se sorprendió, él no sabía nada de aquello. Geralt no le había dicho que tenían pensando encerrar a Ciri en la escuela para magos.

Ciri asintió. Yennefer la soltó y se acercó a Jaskier. – Cuando se trata de eventos arcanos, yo sé lo que hago, Jaskier. Confía en mi juicio.

\- Pero es que me he enterado demasiadas cosas esta noche, Yennefer. Como que los miembros del Consejo complotaron contra el Capítulo. Tú eres miembro del Consejo, ¿sabías algo de esto?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que no se lo habría dicho a Geralt? A ti, claro que no. Pero a Geralt sí. – No lo sé, no lo sé, Yennefer. Los dos se cruzaron de brazos al mismo tiempo.

\- Deja de leer mis pensamientos. – pidió el poeta.

\- Deja de dudar de mi palabra. – lo enfrentó.

\- Has hecho mérito para que tenga dudas.

\- Jaskier, yo en verdad te aprecio… y hasta te estoy agradecida. - susurró la hechicera de cabellos oscuros y le sonrió, maliciosa.

\- Pues lo habías escondido hábilmente hasta ahora. Incluso me encontré con la opinión, y cito, de que me aguantabas peor que a una epidemia de peste. – le sonrió Jaskier con maldad, ella le devolvió el gesto. Geralt se lo había dicho una vez, y él no lo había olvidado. - ¿Puedo preguntar por qué ahora me aprecias? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

\- Puedes, pero no es importante la respuesta. – dijo ella.

\- Me gustaría saber, bella Yennefer.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Tú, que por lo general de todos sabes y de todos cantas. Incluso de asuntos tan íntimos como los sentimientos de alguien.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo… - murmuró él. – La poesía, tiene sus reglas. Nadie debiera sentirse ofendido. – ella rio.

\- Oh, Jaskier. Pero si tú y yo haremos las paces en estos momentos, hay ciertas cositas que me gustaría dejar en claro.

\- ¿Pero te parece oportuno el momento?

\- Espero nunca encontrar momento oportuno, poeta. Porque eso implicaría que tú y yo, tendríamos tiempo para tomar unos vinos y charlar apaciblemente. Y si he de ser sincera, no nos veo de ese modo.

\- Pensé que me apreciabas y hasta me estabas agradecida. – le sonrió. – Yo también te estoy agradecido. Por salvar mi vida, de nuevo. – le dijo, pero esta vez sin burlas de por medio. – Gracias por curar mis heridas.

\- No fue nada. – miró a Ciri, que los observaba interactuar en silencio. – Dos personas queridísimas así lo habrían querido. No es nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. – ella volvió su rostro a él, pero no lo miró. – Por todo lo que haces por ellos. – Jaskier guardó silencio. Se irá otra vez, por eso me está dando tregua. Lo dejará sin noticias, sin aviso… sin que pueda despedirse. Me está avisando que es mi turno de acompañarlo. Oh, Geralt… te va a romper el corazón, una vez más, ¿qué es lo que no nos estás diciendo, Yennefer?… - Demasiado te aprecio y demasiado te debo, Jaskier. Aunque no parezca.

\- Es la segunda vez que lo dices, ¿qué me debes?

\- Ibas con él… - dijo por fin con tristeza - Gracias a ti no estaba solo. Fuiste su amigo. Estuviste con él. – también era la segunda vez que ella decía aquello, y por segunda vez Jaskier volvió a responder.

\- Y seguiré estando a su lado cuando tú tengas que… - los dos se miraron. – Apartarte. No te preocupes. – le sonrió, a modo de tregua y tomó la mano de Yennefer y se la apretó con fuerzas. Sin abrazos, había comprendido que la hechicera no los quería. – No te preocupes, Yennefer. Buscaré el modo en que las cosas entre tú y yo también funcionen. – los dos sonrieron. En los ojos de Yennefer había pena. Se irá de nuevo. Y no le ha dicho nada. Pobre Geralt, le partirá el corazón, una vez más. Se apartará sin explicación y el sufrirá buscando sentido a su nueva ausencia...

\- Gracias por haberte jugado la vida por Cirilla. – dijo y lo miró. – Pero si no te encontraba aquí, no hubieras vivido un día más. Tenías hemorragias internas y la herida de la daga, sin antibiótico, habría generado un absceso y finalmente un derrame pleural. Estuvo a escasos centímetros de perforar tu pulmón, en ese caso, la historia habría sido otra. Habrías muerto. – él se estremeció y apretó la mano que sostenía de la hechicera. – El destino ha estado de tu lado en este día, Jaskier. - ¡Y que se lo dijera! No encontraba otro modo de explicar cómo demonios él había sobrevivido al ataque con los espías redanos.

\- Entonces, estoy en deuda contigo.

\- Nada de eso. Cualquier deuda entre tú y yo estará saldada siempre que estés al lado de ellos dos. – Jaskier asintió. A pesar de sus extrañas formas, Yennefer los ama. A pesar de su amor tan hiriente, ella lo ama. Pero no tiene idea de cómo lo deja cada vez que se va. No tiene de cómo lo daña con cada ausencia. No tiene idea cuánta capacidad de sentir tiene Geralt y lo mal que ella le hace… - Pero bueno, creo que tenemos que retomar lo que hemos venido a hacer.

\- Iré allí dentro porque así ha de ser. – Respondió Ciri. Yennefer asintió. Él la miró preocupado. – Yo soñé con esto, Jaskier. Lo soñé, por eso supe por dónde ir. – él la miró sorprendido.

\- No me dijiste nada.

\- Es que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviste tiritando y sudando, luchando contra el dolor y la hemorragia. No quería preocuparte.

\- Lo siento, Ciri.

\- La has salvado. No pidas perdón cuando has hecho lo correcto. – dijo Yennefer. – No fue un sueño, Ciri. Fue una visión. Vayamos dentro.


	23. Lealtades y traiciones III de I

\- Ayer por la noche —dijo Ciri, pero no la que Jaskier conocía, sino la médium con voz innatural - un ejército con las enseñas de Lyria y los estandartes de Aedirn perpetró una agresión contra el imperio de Nilfgaard. Atacaron Glevitzingen, un fuerte fronterizo situado en Dol Angra. Unos heraldos anunciaron en nombre del rey Demawend por las aldeas de los alrededores que, a partir de hoy, Aedirn asume el gobierno sobre todo el país. Llamaron a la gente a alzarse en armas contra Nilfgaard...

El emperador Emhyr var Emreis dio la orden de responder golpe con golpe. Los ejércitos de Nilfgaard han penetrado esta mañana al amanecer en Lyria y Aedirn.

La voz innatural de Ciri estremecía a Jaskier y le hacía preguntarse una y otra vez quién era, por qué entraba en aquellos trances, si se trataba de ella y sus poderes, u otro ser dominaba su cuerpo y hablaba a través de Ciri. Sabía que no obtendría respuestas, porque ni siquiera Geralt las tenía, por ello había pedido ayuda a Yennefer... Y Yennefer, era por demás hermética y si sabía algo, él esperaba que lo compartiera, pero comenzaba a dudar de qué cosas la hechicera estaba dispuesta a compartir con ellos...

\- De este modo, -Tissaia habló y lo arrancó de sus turbados pensamientos. El poeta giró su rostro y miró a la Gran Maestra: - nuestros reyes han mostrado qué gobernantes tan razonables, ilustrados y amantes de la paz son. Y algunos hechiceros han demostrado a qué causa sirven en realidad. A aquéllos que podrían haber evitado una guerra de rapiña los han cargado previsoramente de cadenas de dwimerita y han lanzado contra ellos absurdas acusaciones...

Jaskier miraba todo desde una esquina, intentando no entrometerse (tanto) con asuntos arcanos, de los que poco entendía y a los que mucho temía.

Minutos atrás, Yennefer los había llevado a un salón, en el interior de Garstang donde Jaskier se había encontrado con muchos hechiceros que discutían acaloradamente y de donde habían provenido las voces que habían oído con Ciri. En un rincón que él no llegaba a apreciar, creía que había más magos, pero no estaba seguro.

Ni bien habían ingresado a aquel sitio, Ciri se había sacudido y había gritado y aquella voz metálica, maligna, había salido de sus labios, sus ojos perdieron la gracia que él conocía y Yennefer la sostuvo en brazos para que todos la oyeran hablar. A él le había parecido un abuso por parte de la hechicera de ojos de tormenta, pero Yennefer, glacial como era, simplemente sostuvo a la jovencita y la dejó hablar delante de todos los hechiceros para que escucharan sus profecías.

Había reconocido a Filippa, Sabrina y Triss. Una hermosísima hechicera élfica estaba allí parada, frente a Tissaia, aunque sus manos cargaban esposas, quizás con la misma aleación que las que había puesto en las muñecas de Ciri. Se preguntó si aquella no sería la famosa hechicera élfica Francesca Findabair, de quien se decía que era la mujer más bella del Continente... Algo se retorció en su interior al verla esposada e inquirió que el motivo de su cautiverio había sido simplemente su raza... y le pareció injusto.

Jaskier sabía perfectamente que antes de conocer a Geralt, él habría sido uno de esos humanos que habría deseado la muerte de los "inhumanos", pero luego, había comprendido su error... Y ahora, no le parecía correcto lo que les estaban haciendo.

\- ¡A la mierda con todos vosotros! - gritó de pronto Sabrina Glevissig, quien ahora tenía una túnica gris, y ya no aquella blusa transparente y provocativa. Jaskier volvió su atención a la discusión. - ¡Filippa! ¿Qué es lo que significa todo esto? ¿Qué significa ese jaleo de Dol Angra? ¿Acaso no establecimos que no se debía comenzar demasiado pronto? ¿Por qué ese puto Demawend no se ha contenido? ¿Por qué esa zorra de Meve...?

\- ¡Cállate, Sabrina! – rugió Filippa.

\- Pero no, que hable. - Tissaia de Vries alzó la cabeza. - Que nos hable del ejército de Henselt de Kaedwen que está concentrado en la frontera. Que nos hable de los soldados de Foltest de Temería, que seguramente ahora están echando al agua los botes que habían tenido escondidos en los bosques del Yaruga. Que nos hable del cuerpo expedicionario bajo mando de Vizimir de Redania que está junto al Pontar ¿Acaso creías, Filippa, que somos ciegos y sordos?

\- ¡Esto no es más que una maldita provocación! El rey Vizimir...

\- El rey Vizimir - la interrumpió la voz impasible de Ciri - fue asesinado anoche. Apuñalado por un sicario. Redania ya no tiene rey. – Oh, vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba... pensó Jaskier. Bueno, yo trabajaba para Vizimir, ahora que ha muerto... al menos podría Dijkstra tener el decoro de no declararme traidor de la corona, como gesto amistoso por haberle dejado con vida.

\- Hace mucho que Redania no tenía rey. - Tissaia de Vries se levantó. - En Redania gobernaba su majestad Filippa Eilhart, digna sucesora de Raffard el Blanco. Dispuesta a sacrificar decenas de miles de vidas para alcanzar el poder absoluto.

\- ¡No la escuchéis! - gritó Filippa. - ¡No escuchéis a esta médium! Es una herramienta, una herramienta sin conciencia... ¿A quién sirves, Yennefer? ¿Quién te ordenó traer aquí a este monstruo? – Por todos los dioses, ¿cómo van a tener esa visión de Ciri? ¿No es peligroso, acaso, que hechiceras como Filippa la vean como una amenaza tan grande? Como un monstruo... ¿Por qué Yennefer la llevó delante de todas estas personas, carentes de lealtades fijas, para que supieran de sus capacidades? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Geralt? ¿Dónde estás, viejo lobo?

-Yo - dijo Tissaia de Vries. – Yo ordené que trajeran aquí a la vidente.

Y fue en ese momento que todo se fue a la mierda. Pero Jaskier estaba por descubrirlo, aún.

Tissaia levantó su mano indignada por la discusión con los miembros del Consejo, dijo palabras en la lengua antigua e hizo un hechizo, sin dar tiempo a los presentes de suponer si quiera cuál había sido el objetivo de sus palabras. Pero Tissaia no era una mujer que actuara sin un objetivo establecido, ella lo tenía... solo que no había pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y así, la Gran Maestra levantó su mano diestra al aire, cerró su puño que estalló en estelas brillantes y desató el Caos sobre todos.

Algo malo sucedió, algo se rompió, algo ingresó a aquel sitio, Jaskier lo sintió.

Unos hechiceros que aparentemente habían permanecido apresados, allí donde su visión no alcanzaba, fueron liberados, entre ellos Vilgefortz que atacó con espada en mano a Filippa, quien de inmediato adoptó la forma de lechuza gris para zafar de la ira del hechicero. La hermosa elfa, otrora esposada, se liberó de su amarre metálico y atacó con extraordinario poder a Sabrina y Triss, quien creó una barrera de contención para evitar el ataque. Ramas fuertes reforzaron la barrera de Triss Merigold, y Jaskier sintió una explosión mágica dentro del salón que lo obligó a cubrir su rostro, aterrado por la situación que se librara allí dentro.

Una ráfaga de viento los aplastó a todos. Jaskier rebotó contra la pared de la sala. Comenzó una lucha encarnecida entre los hechiceros, de la que él, por suerte, no formaba parte.

Volaron por los aires pedazos de piedras y ladrillos, vidrios y objetos peligrosos, una ráfaga innatural de viento los atrapó, incapaces de ver sin que los ojos se dañaran, y una sensación extraña, sin duda magia, los abrazó, debilitándolos... o solo debilitándolo a él, pero se sentía extraño, desorientado, ¿o quizás se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza cuando había rebotado contra la pared?

La hechicera bellísima, élfica, corrió hacia una puerta y la abrió y en ese instante, muchos elfos, Scoia'tael, ingresaron con brutalidad y comenzaron a atacar. Jaskier sintió que el corazón se dio un vuelco, ¡Ardillas! ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué es esto?

Los elfos y algunos magos atacaron a otros, comenzó una masacre.

Jaskier corrió hacia Ciri, pero Yennefer ya la había tomado en brazos. La hechicera tomó la mano del poeta, también, y corrió hacia otra dirección, desesperada por la situación que se producía en aquel sitio. El techo crujió, de golpe cayó un pedazo al suelo, mató a varias personas, elfos y humanos.

Yennefer cayó al suelo con la Ciri en trance sobre sus brazos, Jaskier las cubrió a ambas con su cuerpo en una reacción protectora refleja. - ¿¡Qué sucede, Yennefer!? – alcanzó a gritar.

\- He cometido un error. – le explicó la hechicera y él sintió pánico, ¿qué había querido decir con aquellas palabras? No sabía por qué, pero un error de Yennefer generaba en él mucho miedo... Los errores de ella, solían tener consecuencias catastróficas... Esperaba que aquel error no fuera haber mostrado las capacidades de médium de Ciri a los demás hechiceros. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder en el tiempo... solo quedaba avanzar en el presente y hacia el futuro. Y lidiar con lo que surgiera.

Yennefer se puso de pie, una vez más, desesperada, Jaskier cubriéndola por la espalda. Las ráfagas de viento mágico comenzaban a arder, los bucles de Yennefer bailaban despavoridos, el poeta casi no podía ver a su alrededor. De pronto, sintió que la hechicera de ojos de tormenta tiró de su mano bruscamente y empezó una huida desesperada, sosteniendo a Ciri en sus brazos mientras volvía a correr. Jaskier la siguió sin otra alternativa.

* * *

"Te dije hace mucho tiempo, hace siglos, que el Caos extiende su mano hacia ti". Recordó Jaskier las palabras que Yennefer le había dicho a Ciri cuando huían de aquel desastre que se había ocasionado en Garstang. "Silencio, feúcha, cometí un error. Nadie es perfecto."

Ciri, ya era la Ciri que él conocía.

Jaskier y Ciri corrían a toda velocidad por unas largas escaleras oscuras que descendían sin fin y sin la hechicera de cabellos oscuros y ondulados a su lado. Los había dejado, Jaskier se preguntaba por qué.

Yennefer les había dicho que fueran hasta el establo que estaba siguiendo el camino, allí encontrarían un caballo entrenado, que lo usaran para huir hasta Loxia, y una vez allí, buscaran a una hechicera: Margarita. Pero ella se había quedado allí, donde el caos acontecía. Y Jaskier se preguntaba por qué... por qué... por qué...

"Jaskier, una vez más tendrás que cuidarla. Por favor, vuelve hacerlo del mismo modo que lo hiciste hoy, más temprano. Incluso con tu vida, si la circunstancia así lo requiere. Ciri, es más, mucho más que nosotros."

"Una vez te dije que todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bien. Corre, hija mía" ... habían sido sus últimas palabras, antes de empujarlos y detener a unos hechiceros que los habían seguido con ataques arcanos. En ese momento Jaskier supo que tenía que dejar a la hechicera glacial, que tenía que salvar a Ciri... Así que, los dos, habían vuelto a huir, dejando sola a Yennefer.

¿Quién es Ciri? ¿Qué representa? ¿Qué quiso decir Yennefer al decir que se había equivocado? ¿Acaso que fue un error mostrarla delante de todos esos magos delirantes? ¡Pero si era obvio que constituía una locura!

El poeta corría al lado de la joven bruja sin emitir palabra, absorto en sus pensamientos y lidiando con un presentimiento aterrador... algo había salido mal, pero ¿qué era aquello? Yennefer, Yennefer, ¿has sido sincera conmigo? Siento que me has ocultado tantas cosas... siento que no me has dicho ni la mitad de lo que sospechas y veo en Ciri una jovencita inserta en medio del vórtice caótico del destino que la rodea y no estoy seguro de ser yo el indicado para protegerla... Se escapa de mis manos la posibilidad de mantenerla a salvo... Oh, Yennefer, ¿qué es lo que has callado?

A mitad de las escaleras, los rodearon dos elfos. Tomó al bardo de sorpresa, que casi resbaló al detenerse de golpe al ver aquellos elfos descendiendo por las mismas escaleras que ellos dos, pero mucho más arriba.

Jaskier reconoció a uno: Rience, el que lo había torturado. Oh, no, no, no. Por los dioses... No... Rience... el elfo que me torturó.

De golpe Jaskier recordó aquella vez que había tenido las muñecas atadas y la torción de las articulaciones del hombro, con los brazos por detrás, sobre su espalda, las manos sostenidas por una soga que le estiraban antinaturalmente los miembros superiores cuando se negaba a responder acerca de Ciri.

No iba a dejar que el miedo lo paralizara. Una vez ya había estado frente a ese hijo de puta y había sobrevivido (gracias a Yennefer, a decir verdad) y esta vez sería igual... solo que sobreviviría gracias a... miró a Ciri... A la brujita o al destino, le daba igual cuál de los dos.

Las escaleras por las que transitaban estaban inmersas en restos del palacio élfico que alguna vez había sido aquel sitio. Los muros y piedras a su alrededor eran viejos y en el otro extremo de ésta, se abría un salón enorme que bruscamente terminaba en intemperie, porque a estas alturas ya no había paredes.

Los elfos se habían puesto justo por detrás de ellos (los escalones descendían), a varios metros de distancia. Estaban agitados, se notaba que también iban corriendo en una carrera desesperada. Jaskier y Ciri se encontraba en un descanso de la escalera, con barandillas a cada lado. Por el lado derecho, se caerían hacia el suelo, donde luego seguía la intemperie, es decir, el mismo sitio que si bajaban todos los escalones, solo que la distancia era tremenda. Del otro lado piedra sólida.

Jaskier cerró sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior, respiró molesto porque tendría que volver a matar y sintió que Ciri tomaba de su mano. – Sígueme. – dijo, soltando su mano, pero sacándolo de aquel trance en el que él había caído analizando todo lo que venía sucediendo.

Ella corrió y dio un grácil salto por una barandilla sin pensárselo, cayó al suelo y roló con éxito sobre la piedra, poniéndose de pie (al parecer sin rasguños alguno) se detuvo y se giró hacia él. - ¡Vamos! – lo llamó desde la distancia, una muy pronunciada distancia.

Jaskier apoyó sus manos sobre la barandilla y miró la distancia de su cuerpo con el suelo. Él no podría hacer la pirueta que había hecho Ciri y contar el cuento... - ¿Estás loca? – miró los escalones que lo llevarían hasta el suelo, pero eran demasiados. Miró hacia atrás. Sintió los pasos de los elfos que se estaban acercando a ellos.

\- ¡Hazlo! – lo instó la jovencita que lo veía desde la distancia.

\- Oh, por todos los dioses... por todos los dioses...

\- ¡Hazlo! – Jaskier sabía que no había otra opción, como cuando había atacado a Dijkstra. No había otra opción... porque el destino se había encaprichado en hacerlo atravesar situaciones por demás, inverosímiles... y así tenía que ser. Como si ya estuvieran trazadas las líneas de su vida.

Jaskier sintió a los elfos más cerca. Cerró sus ojos. Mierda. Saltó también la barandilla, hacia donde estaba Ciri. Sintió que cayó sobre ella, que lo había esperado abajo, pero algo "raro" lo sostuvo durante la caída. Ciri había usado uno de los trucos que Yennefer le había enseñado para contener el golpe de la caída, le había significado un gran esfuerzo, pues ella no era docta en el uso de hechizos, pero al menos, le había permitido caer sin grandes lesiones.

Él flexionó sus brazos y quitó su rostro del cuello de Ciri, ella, debajo de él, flexionó sus muslos sobre su abdomen y salió de allí. Se puso de pie, estiró las ropas de Jaskier desde su espalda, él sintió que le dolían las rodillas por la caída, pero se puso de pie a su lado, no era nada en comparación al dolor que había sentido menos de una hora atrás.

Ciri tomó la mano de Jaskier y corrió hacia un pasillo lateral que él ni siquiera había visto, oculto por debajo de la gran escalera, que parecía introducirse por el interior de la piedra. Él se aferró a ella, sintiendo confianza en las decisiones de Ciri y se preguntó en qué momento él mismo se había convencido de que ella era coherente en sus elecciones. Pero bueno, los resultados de dicha confianza, estaría por verse. Al fin y al cabo, ese jueguito venía jugando entre ambos: confiar ciegamente uno del otro y ver en qué puerto los dejaba aquella confianza. Y hasta ese momento, había resultado.

Poco después de correr detrás de ella, Jaskier comprendió que aquel pasillo podría haber sido para la servidumbre (si es que los elfos la habían tenido) en el pasado y los llevó al interior de una sala deteriorada, que bien podría haber sido una cocina o algo por el estilo. En la actualidad eran ruinas, peligrosas, puesto que en el suelo había ladrillos y piedras esparcidos que ambos iban sorteando.

En un momento él tropezó, Ciri se giró con una velocidad inverosímil y lo tomó sobre sus brazos. Le recordó a Geralt. - ¿Entrenamiento brujeril? – preguntó, mientras volvía a ponerse en pie y sentía el sudor sobre su frente y su torso. Respiraba notablemente agitado.

\- No tenemos tiempos para preguntas. – le dijo, lo tomó de la mano y volvió a correr. Jaskier sintió que la vida se le iba en aquella corrida desesperada al lado de ella, que era endemoniadamente rápida. Estaba muy sorprendido por las habilidades físicas de Ciri, no tenía idea de que era tan... atlética.

\- ¿Eso lo aprendiste en Kaer Morhen? – insistió, casi sin voz.

\- ¡Cállate! Intentamos perderlos. – dijo la jovencita y él asintió, aunque ella no lo vio. Sintieron que los elfos los seguían, corrieron más rápido.

\- Conozco a... - aspiró bocanadas de aire... - Uuuhh... estoy muriendo sin aire... - respiró de nuevo.

\- Quizás deberías cerrar la boca. – dijo ella sin mostrar signos de agitación, solo enfocada en el terreno a través del que lo conducía.

\- Conozco a ese elfo... - logró articular. Ella no le dio importancia, así que, a pesar de su propia naturaleza, Jaskier decidió cerrar el pico. No porque no le hubiera gustado seguir hablando, (estaba nervioso) sino porque no le quedaba aire.

De golpe, el camino se interrumpió por una gran ventana por demás deteriorada frente a ellos y a través de esa ventana, una caída inmensamente abismal hacia... hacia la irremediable muerte. Jaskier asomó su cabeza por el vidrio roto de la vieja ventana, mientras recuperaba el aire. No había modo de sobrevivir a aquella caída. – Oh, no iremos a... - Ciri ya le había tirado del brazo y lo había guiado por un saliente (muy pequeño) de piedra, que bordeaba la ventana y seguía hacia un costado, para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

El tema era el siguiente. Aparentemente en aquel salón, los dioses sabían para qué lo habían usado los elfos, aquella gran ventana habría decorado, antaño, alguna gran pared. Actualmente, los años y la guerra en aquel sitio, habían destrozado aquellas paredes y la ventana yacía sola y rota. Y, a través de ésta, el abismo.

En su costado izquierdo, más piedra y decadencia, en su lado derecho, la caída abismal y la intemperie. Pues sí, ese paredón había cedido con los años, solo había intemperie.

La conclusión razonable era que no había forma de avanzar. La conclusión irracional de Cirilla de Cintra, era avanzar por un saliente que había visto solo con su perspicacia, el cual bordeaba la ventana y la roca que la había sostenido, en una caída mortal al suelo si se pisaba mal. Tendrían que apoyar sus espaldas sobre la roca, y avanzar lentamente pisando con mucho cuidado el saliente. - ¿Cómo demonios has visto este saliente tan pequeño? – Jaskier ni siquiera estaba seguro que alguna vez aquel saliente haya sido construido adrede, más bien, creía que la intemperie y el viento constante, lo habían moldeado sobre la roca y ahora a ellos les servía como vía de escape.

\- No mires abajo. – dijo ella, aun tirando de su mano y colocando su espalda sobre la helada roca, comenzando a avanzar y obligándolo a Jaskier a hacer lo mismo. – Y cierra la boca, ¿quieres?

\- No miro, no miro, no miro. – ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle caso, él simplemente se repetía "no miro". – Ufff... No debo mirar, no debo mirar. – el bardo respiraba agitado.

Ella avanzaba segura, lo guiaba de la mano. Él sentía que iba a desmayarse. Oh, por favor. Nunca más me meteré en estas aventuras. Nunca más. Gracias Geralt por nunca habérmelo permitido...

A mitad de recorrido por aquel saliente, Ciri se detuvo a inspeccionar y miró hacia abajo, aquel gran abismo, y encontró los vestigios de un puentecillo delgado allí en la distancia, y por debajo del puente una caída tan prolongada que solo se apreciaba negrura sin fin.

Ella podría llegar hasta allí, al puente, había caminado por sitios más estrechos en Kaer Morhen, era casi como el columpio. Podría saltar desde el saliente y llegar al puentecillo. Sí, estaba segura. Pero Jaskier...

Lo miró, estaba pálido como el papel, la cabeza pegada a la roca que sostenía su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados, y parecía que en cualquier segundo se quedaría sin aire. – Confiarás en mí, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo ella. Él la miró, aterrado.

\- Oh, nononooooo... - dijo el poeta. - ¿Qué locura piensas hacer?

\- Saltaré abajo ¡No mires abajo! Saltaré abajo y tú harás lo mismo luego. Yo te agarraré, como hace un rato ¿de acuerdo?

Jaskier miró abajo. - ¡Estás loca! No lo haré. No pienses que quiero morir aplastado por... ese... ese... - no encontraba palabra. - ... esa inmensurable negrura abismal, que es falta de vestigio alguno de seguridad otorgada por cualquier tipo de resplandor que pudiera guiar los pasos de personas coherentes y, ante todo sensatas, he de aclarar, quienes quisieran seguir con vida...

Ciri lo oyó y levantó una ceja, ¿qué dice?

\- No es el abismo. Mira de nuevo. El puentecillo, ¿ves? – él rio con ganas.

\- Nooo, no, no, no, no. Estás más que loca. Ese puente endeble está a punto de romperse, y es más que pequeño... pequeñísimo, y mortal... y una locura. Y yo no estoy tan loco... - Ciri revoleó la mirada a la oscuridad. – Y tú estás muy loca, Ciri... yo no pienso seguirte a la muerte infame a la que pretendes arrastrar mi destino...

\- Yo sí. – Ciri saltó. Jaskier quedó atónito.

Ella sabía que, finalmente, él la seguiría. Así como sabía que no caería fuera del puente.

Ciri cayó, aterrizó, se tambaleó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. – Yaaa, ¿ves? No fue tan difícil. – le gritó desde abajo.

\- Maldita sea, Cirilla ¡La re putísima madre! – respiró una, dos, tres veces. Escuchó que los elfos hablaban en la vieja lengua... Se preguntaban dónde habían ido y de golpe uno de ellos habló del saliente. Los elfos debatieron si irían por ese camino, hasta que, finalmente, decidieron que no tenía opción.

Mierda. – Bueno, si he de morir... he de morir... - cerró sus ojos. Los abrió. – No, será mejor que vea dónde caigo... - Miró. – Oh, por los dioses... ¡Por debajo de la pasarela esa se abre un abismo, Ciri!

\- Sí, un abismo inmensurable de negrura. Lo sé, lo has dicho recién. Pero por detrás de ti hay dos elfos sedientos de torturas, ¿acaso quieres volver a matar? ¡Salta, Jaskier! ¡Confía en mí! Es mi turno de devolverte el favor. Palabra de bruja. – él rio.

\- Oh, ahora te burlas de mí... ¿Te parece momento adecuado para burlarte?

\- El placer es todo mío, poeta ¡Vamos, salta! Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Los pasos de los elfos se oían ya muy cerca. - ¡Ahí veo al poeta que se te escapó! – escuchó Jaskier que uno de los elfos le decía en la lengua antigua a Rience.

\- Oh, ese hijo de puta, cuando le ponga las manos encima... - respondía Rience también en élfico. – Desde el principio supo dónde estaba la asquerosa princesa.

Jaskier no pudo con su genio, se giró hacia las voces y gritó, también en élfico: - Eres pésimo en tu oficio, Rience. Ni siquiera pudiste sacarme información cuando me tuviste en tus manos. Menos podrás ahora.

\- No será la primera vez que intentas escapar de mí. – dijo el hechicero en élfico, una vez más. Jaskier recordó el hechizo de parálisis por el que lo había tomado prisionero.

\- Bien, pequeña bruja endemoniada. Muy bien. – Jaskier miró hacia abajo de nuevo. Sabía que tenía que saltar en ese mismo instante. Caso contrario, volvería a caer en manos del elfo. Su respiración se cortó, miró atrás, los elfos aún no habían llegado. Mierda, mierda, mierda. – Aaahhh... - respiró agitado. Sintió el ruido de las corridas de los elfos a su espalda demasiado cerca. No le quedaba mucho tiempo. - Puta madre, puta madre, puta madre. Malditos brujos... malditos brujos.

\- ¡Ya!

Jaskier midió la distancia, cerró sus ojos (de otro modo no habría podido hacerlo), se tiró y cayó encima de Ciri (una vez más), que lo agarró con fuerza (y un poco de magia). Sintió el pequeño cuerpo de ella rebotar sobre el tambaleante puente, las náuseas lo invadieron, no lograba entender cómo era que seguían vivos y escapando de las garras de la muerte como por milagro. Ya habían burlado a la parca demasiadas veces. Debía de estar furiosa.

Pero estaban vivos, sí... él estaba encima de Ciri y no había muerto. No podía entender cómo seguía vivo.

El puentecillo tembló. Oh, es la muerte que se ha hartado de nuestros escapes. Jaskier se puso de pie de inmediato, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr como si la muerte misma los siguiera por detrás y hacia el otro lado.

Y es que la muerte había comenzado a seguirlos, ya que, por el golpe, el puentecillo cedió. Ciri miró hacia atrás, no llegarían al otro lado solo corriendo. Así que soltó la mano de Jaskier, hizo una pirueta brujeril, saltó por encima de él, llegó al otro lado, sobre suelo firme. _ ¡Salta, Jaskier! – ella extendió sus manos hacia él, Jaskier saltó y lo tomó de las manos con tanta fuerza que ambos impactaron sobre la roca, brutalmente.

El puente cayó hacia el abismo.

Ciri sintió que su cabeza se estampó contra la durísima pared de roca, Jaskier estuvo encima de ella al instante, ella se removió bruscamente por el mareo repentino, luego del golpe. Dio un rodillazo, sintió que Jaskier se agachaba y caía al suelo, sin aire. – Me has pateado en... - prefirió no seguir. Ella se agachó a su lado.

\- Oh, lo siento, lo siento. – el poeta estaba rojo del dolor y asintió, con ambas manos en su región pubiana. No podía hablar. Ella rio nerviosa. – Lo siento de verdad... - Ciri intentó ayudarlo, pero él se la sacó de encima, enrojecido por el dolor y reteniendo la respiración por el impacto del rodillazo sobre sus partes "delicadas". – Ya, ponte de pie. Tienes que aprender a resistirlo. – le dijo y lo obligó a enderezarse.

\- Menos mal que no quiero hijos. – dijo cuando se repuso. – Ten más cuidado... ya sabes... con "mis partes", si puede ser... para la próxima. – Soltó el aire. – Argh... La puta madre... Uuuuh... - sacudió sus manos para que la adrenalina le abandonara. Miró hacia atrás, el puente se perdió en la oscuridad del abismo, los elfos miraban desde el saliente a los dos que se les habían escapado de las manos, luego se giró hacia ella: – Tú estás más loca que tu padre. – le dijo señalándola, ella rio alegre y tomó su mano.

\- ¿Ves? La bruja endemoniada te ha salvado. – los dos rieron y él la abrazó, Ciri se sonrojó y puso sus brazos sobre él, confundida por aquel gesto.

A Jaskier le pareció hermosa la libertad con la que había reído en aquel lugar del demonio, luego de que acababan de "casi" morir y, aun así, ella había adquirido la capacidad de conservar las ganas de reír...

Lo que él no sabía, era que esa capacidad la conservaba gracias a él. La historia habría sido otra si el poeta no hubiera estado a su lado. El miedo la habría invadido, pero con él. Con él no tenía miedo. Se sentía bien.

Ambos fueron conscientes de la cercanía y la intimidad en aquel sitio. Jaskier se tensó, Ciri lo sintió en su cuerpo y se preguntó por qué. Él se aclaró la voz y soló a la jovencita. – Me alegra que estemos vivos. – dijo, explicando el motivo del abrazo. Ella asintió, sonrojada, pero tranquila que la oscuridad de aquel lugar la protegía de mostrar sus emociones. Jaskier miró sobre su espalda una vez más. Los elfos no se animaban a seguirlos (eran realidad no había forma que lo hicieran, el puente se había roto).

\- Vamos por allá. – señaló ella y Jaskier vio otro pasadizo que él ni siquiera se había percatado que allí estaba.

\- De acuerdo. – él se quitó el doblete y se limpió el rostro empapado de sudor y sangre, por la pelea anterior. – Oh, necesito un baño... urgente... Quiero sacarme todo este polvo, tierra, sudor, sangre coagulada... ¡Qué asco! – Ciri sonrió, porque no era capaz de aguantar un día entero en aquel estado... recordó cuando ella había huido de Cintra... todos los días de mugre y sangre que había aguantado...

Ciri lo tomó de la mano confiando en su suerte y lo obligó a seguirla hacia el pasadizo. Jaskier se la apretó con fuerzas y dejó el doblete en el suelo, conservando solo su camisa, también empapada en sangre.

La suerte no les duró mucho más, doblaron en la esquina y los agarraron de golpe...


	24. Lealtades y traiciones III de II

Un hombre con aliento rancio agarró a Ciri y liberó un hechizo sobre Jaskier que lo dejó inmóvil en su sitio. Ciri sintió el cuerpo del bardo quedar duro como piedra, mientras ella perdía el agarre de su mano por la fuerza con que la habían tomado al doblar sobre aquella esquina.

\- Ya verás, maldita princesa. - escuchó Ciri - Tan valiosa eres y yo, fíjate, que si te veo en otro sitio ni pierdo mi tiempo en darte atención. - ella se sacudió molesta, pero le dolieron las articulaciones, porque el hombre la había tomado de un modo brusco, y le había puesto las manos sobre su espalda, evitando así, que Ciri se hiciera con la espada de unos de los redanos asesinados por Jaskier que llevaba en la vaina. - ¿Y si te entrego a Emhry? ¿Me daría qué? ¿Dinero? ¿Tierras? ¿Títulos? ¿Qué dices a eso profetisa?

\- Que eres un cerdo idiota ¡Eso digo! - se sacudió de nuevo. Ciri sentía rabia de que la hubieran tomado. La cercanía con Jaskier había derribado su concentración y no había sido capaz de ver a aquel hombre que ahora la sostenía. Se maldijo por ello, tendría que haber estado más atenta.

\- A Vilgefortz o a Emhry, no sé a cuál de los dos entregarte. - dijo el hechicero que la sostenía (por sus ropas ella supo que era mago) ¿Vilgefortz? El hechicero que me había pedido que bailara con él... quiere entregarme al enemigo.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - se quejó Ciri y se sacudió diabólica, una vez más. El hombre rio cuando la pudo volver a sostener con fuerzas. - ¡Argh! - gritó por el dolor sobre sus articulaciones. ¿Quién es este imbécil? Miró a Jaskier, estaba paralizado en la posición que el mago lo había dejado, incapaz de hablar o hacer algo. Bastardo, mago hijo de puta... cuando tome mi espada, ya verás.

De golpe una lechuza gris voló sobre el hombre que la sostenía, Ciri se admiró de la presencia de aquel animal en aquellos sitios, ¿acaso era posible su presencia? Pero al poco tiempo llegó la respuesta: la lechuza le clavó las garras en el rostro al tipo que la sostenía. El tipo gritó y Ciri cayó al suelo. La lechuza ¡tenía que tratarse de Filippa! Pero, ¿por qué la había ayudado? La última vez que había sabido de ella, era consejera en Redania, había estado en contra de Jaskier...

El hechicero llevó sus manos a los ojos, había sangre, gritó molesto y comenzó a farfullar un hechizo en la vieja lengua. No tuvo tiempo de terminar, pues una espada le cortó la cabeza.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que Ciri pensó que se trataba del viento, sintió el pesado cuerpo del hechicero caer como una roca al suelo, ya sin vida, y la sangre brotar a borbotones.

Todo sucedió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y corriera muy, muy lento, pero luego, cuando el movimiento estaba finalizando, Ciri fue capaz de ver una sombra, acompañada de un girón blanco... Cabellos blancos...

\- ¡Geralt! - Ciri saltó sobre él, lo enlazó con sus brazos alrededor de la nuca y sus piernas sobre la cintura del brujo, quien la sostuvo con mucha fuerza tirando la espada brujeril al suelo, aliviado por haber llegado hasta su pequeña. Los dos se abrazaron con tanto alivio en aquel gesto, que podrían haber permanecido de aquel modo por eras.

Justo en ese instante, el hechizo de parálisis liberado a Jaskier, se deshizo y también él corrió sobre el brujo y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Geralt los apretó a los dos, Ciri en medio de ambos, y el brujo sintió que el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

\- Están bien... - murmuró Geralt sin atreverse a soltarlos y perderlos una vez más. El brujo había estado corriendo detrás de aquellos dos desde hacía mucho tiempo, siguiendo pistas que sus huellas había dejado. Cuando se encontró con el abismo que lo separaba del otro lado del puente que habían cruzado, pensó que no llegaría, pero ahí, fue Filippa quién lo ayudó a cruzar con magia.

Los tres guardaron silencio, cada uno sintiéndose más que aliviados por sus propias razones al ver de nuevo al brujo peloblanco. Jaskier no podía creer el alivio que le daba volver a verlo. Ver que estaba bien y lo más importante... que no estuviera solo otra vez.

\- No hay tiempo para sensiblerías. - dijo Filippa, la lechuza gris, encima de ellos, revoloteando. - ¡Huyan ya! ¡Vienen hacia aquí más Ardillas! ¡Están en todos lados! Y solo quieren venganza ¡Huyan!

Geralt soltó a los dos, Ciri apoyó sus piernas sobre el suelo, Jaskier tomó el brazo de ella de forma protectora, acercándola a su cuerpo. El brujo los miró: Ciri con aquellas vestimentas que la hacían parecer una bruja y una mujer al mismo tiempo, Jaskier empapado de sangre básicamente en todo su cuerpo, sosteniendo a su pequeña del brazo. Decidió pensar que, de forma protectora simplemente, porque no tenía tiempo para otras maquinaciones. Se preguntó qué le había sucedido al bardo, pero desde todo punto de vista estaba intacto. Ya habría tiempo para que les contaran qué había sucedido, ahora tenían que huir.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Geralt con su voz severa, Jaskier asintió.

\- Larga historia.

\- Luego me la cuentas. - El brujo sabía que Jaskier no sobreviviría a un enfrentamiento con varias Ardillas. Y él no quería que Ciri se viera expuesta a ello tampoco. No había tiempo para ponerse al día. No. Solo había tiempo para protegerlos, para darles la oportunidad de huir, una vez más, de allí.

\- ¡Corran hacia adelante! ¡Yo los detendré! - dijo el brujo.

\- ¡NO! - fue la respuesta conjunta tanto de Ciri como Jaskier. Geralt los miró rabioso.

\- Están cerca, tienen que irse ahora mismo. - insistió Geralt y se acercó a Jaskier y lo sacudió por los hombros. - ¡Vete! Cuídala una vez más, por favor. - rogó.

Geralt nunca le había rogado nada. Jaskier no pudo contradecirlo. Apoyó su mano sobre el brujo y asintió. - Iré detrás de ustedes... Sabes que los encontraré de nuevo, Jaskier. - el bardo lo miraba molesto, molesto por la decisión de abandonarlo. Jaskier odiaba abandonarlo, Geralt lo sabía.

Lo había vuelto a encontrar, ¿para dejarlo solo una vez más? A Jaskier le resultaba insultante... Tenía miles de cosas para preguntarle, contarle... no podía creer que lo había encontrado durante un segundo, para tener que dejarlo, una vez más.

\- No me parece justo abandonarte. - dijo Jaskier. Geralt gruñó.

\- No estamos hablando de justicia aquí, Jaskier. Estamos hablando de la seguridad de Ciri. - Jaskier miró a la jovencita, ella los observaba con sus ojos esmeraldas. Ciri... pensó Jaskier, miró a Geralt... Sí, el brujo tenía razón. Había que protegerla porque ella era... ¿quién o qué era?

\- De acuerdo. - respondió el bardo y volvió a mirar al brujo. Geralt, he matado... finalmente he matado... pensó el trovador y lo abrazó por última vez al peloblanco, pero fue un abrazo rápido y lo liberó.

Geralt sintió que algo dolía en el alma de su amigo y se preguntó qué, pero no había tiempo... no había tiempo para escucharlo. - La cuidaré. Tienes mi palabra, Geralt. - el brujo asintió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? - Jaskier asintió. Geralt había sentido dolor en aquel abrazo y sabía que el poeta había mentido. No estaba bien. Pero no había tiempo.

\- Dame mi espada. - pidió Ciri. Geralt la miró, Jaskier también.

\- Si tienes una espada, debes estar dispuesta a matar ¿Estás dispuesta? - preguntó su padre. Jaskier miró a Geralt y no se pudo creer que le había dado la responsabilidad a la jovencita de elegir sobre la posibilidad de quitar vidas... Él había estado evitando que ella matara y Geralt le daba la opción de hacerlo. En ese momento el trovador comprendió que la había protegido en vano, que tarde o temprano, Cirilla sería tan efectiva en la matanza como lo era Geralt, tan letal como lo era su amigo.

\- No lo sé. - respondió la joven bruja. - No sé si estoy preparada, pero dame mi espada, de igual manera. - insistió ella, sacó la espada que tenía en la vaina sobre su espalda y la tiró, luego extendió su mano al brujo. Geralt se la dio. Oh, por todos los dioses... Este es el momento en el que Ciri se convierte en bruja... de verdad...

\- Corran. Y no miren hacia atrás. Volveré con ustedes.

\- Sabes que odio dejarte, ¿no? - le dijo Jaskier, sin necesidad, el brujo lo sabía.

\- Lo sé.

\- Entonces, déjame estar aquí. - Debo proteger a Ciri, simplemente no puedo quedarme...

\- No. - sentenció, sin lugar para otra decisión. Aunque Geralt sabía que Jaskier ya había decidido dejarlo. Como él le había rogado. - No, vayan. Huyan. Los encontraré. Siempre lo hago. Lo sabes, Jaskier. - el poeta asintió. - Cuida de Ciri, por favor.

\- Por supuesto. - Geralt y Jaskier se miraron unos segundos y luego Geralt agarró la espada que Ciri había dejado en el suelo y levantó ambas espadas, una en cada mano. El sonido de los elfos se oía más cerca. El brujo se puso en posición de ataque.

\- Yo lo ayudaré, ¡vayan! - gritó la lechuza gris, revoloteando al lado del brujo.

Ciri asintió, decidida, y se acercó a su padre, le dio un fugaz abrazo, que terminó con un beso en la mejilla. - Te quiero. Te esperaré. - le dijo, él sintió que su corazón dolía. No quería dejarla.

La jovencita luego se giró rápida como un rayo, tan rápida como Geralt ya sabía que la niña era y tomó la mano de Jaskier y lo obligó a seguir su paso veloz. Jaskier enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, de forma natural, como si lo hubieran hecho ya, mil veces. Geralt los miró, aquella confianza que se veía entre el poeta y la joven bruja, llamó su atención, pero no tanto...

El trovador se dejó llevar por Ciri, pero dedicó una vez más una mirada al brujo. Geralt sabía que se le partía el alma al bardo cada vez que lo dejaba.

Los miró, a ambos: Ciri no se había dado la vuelta una sola vez, decidida como era su pequeña, Jaskier quería decirle mil cosas, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar y, ante la imposibilidad de compartir con Geralt aquello que lo agobiaba, simplemente lo miraba, mientras Ciri tiraba de su mano...

Los dos tomados de la mano, Jaskier confiando ciegamente en Ciri y ella sosteniéndolo con tanta devoción que hasta para él era obvio que se tenían cariño. Y decidió creer que solo era cariño fraternal, pero cada vez dudaba más...

Geralt intentó no pensar, pero pensó: Yennefer no estaba con ellos... Una puntada fuerte sintió en el pecho, ¿dónde estaba su Yen?

¿La habían tomado prisionera los enemigos? ¿Había huido? ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Por qué no estaba al lado de Ciri? ¿Por qué los había dejado solos? Necesitando aquellos dos, como quizás nunca antes, protección de una poderosa hechicera.

¿Yen dónde estás? ¿Te has vuelto a ir?

Geralt sonrió sutilmente a Jaskier, mientras se alejaba y se giró, y con aquel gesto el brujo se preparó para el enfrentamiento. Se olvidó de Yennefer, Cirilla o Jaskier. Ya no importaba nada, solo sus oponentes... Levantó las dos espadas, apoyó su peso sobre su pierna izquierda y esperó, preparado, a quienes quisieran hacerle frente. Él sería la resistencia para darle tiempo a aquellos dos de alejarse lo suficiente para salir con vida de Aretusa y finalmente llegar a Loxia.

* * *

Unos cascos de caballos resonaron en el camino.

Ciri corría como tirada por un demonio, Jaskier ya casi no le podía seguir el paso. Pero ella no le había soltado de la mano.

Hacía rato ya ni atinaba a hablar, solamente rogaba que aquella huida se acabara porque no tenía más pulmones para seguirla. Sin embargo, le había sorprendido cómo los músculos de sus piernas, en un principio entumecidos por el esfuerzo, ahora ya parecían no recordar nada que no fuera correr como loco. No tenía idea de hacía cuánto tiempo solo habían estado corriendo, sobre cuántos rincones habían doblado y dónde estaban exactamente. Pero Ciri corría, como si supiera hacia dónde lo dirigía... así que él corría también.

Jaskier estaba descubriendo capacidades del cuerpo humano y su fisiología, que, hasta aquel día, no había tenido la dicha de conocer. Como, por ejemplo, que cuando uno se sentía en peligro, peligro de muerte, no importaba cómo, pero la energía surgía de algún sitio y no se podía detener. Y también, que cuando uno se enfrentaba a enemigos, con peligro de muerte también, los golpes no dolían... dolían luego, ¡y cómo dolían! Se preguntó cuáles serían las consecuencias, luego, para su cuerpo, cuando finalmente todo esto acabara.

Estaban corriendo ya entre las malezas, los restos del palacio élfico se esparcían por doquier, como inmensos pedazos de roca pulida y tallada, pero ya no constituían ningún salón o algo en concreto, solo representaban ruinas. De tanto en tanto, veían algún muro de lo que fue algún ambiente completo, pero que en esos momentos solo eran escombros. Ruinas como lo era la raza élfica...

Ciri había observado los vestigios de la matanza a los elfos, la gran purga... y se preguntó qué había llevado a los seres humanos a asesinar con tanto odio a otra especie. Odio y efectividad.

Otra vez sintió el ruido de pisadas de caballos, pero esta vez, mucho más cerca.

"No miren hacia atrás", había dicho Geralt, pero Ciri no pudo hacer caso cuando sintió, otra vez, el sonido de un caballo sobre sus espaldas. Aquello la obligó a desviar la mirada del camino que tenían por delante. Ella giró su rostro y de pronto, lo volvió a ver: un caballero negro con yelmo adornado con las alas de un ave de presa.

Ciri se paralizó, Jaskier se detuvo de golpe a su lado, soltando su mano y respirando casi al punto del desmayo.

Ciri no era capaz de moverse. Allí estaba él de nuevo. Su mayor miedo. A la distancia, pero acercándose eficazmente a ella...

El caballo negro cruzó a través de los arbustos de los márgenes, el caballero lanzó un fuerte grito. En aquel grito estaba Cintra, estaba ella cuando aún era una niña, estaban la noche, la desesperanza, el miedo, los cadáveres, la matanza, la sangre y el fuego. El dolor y la deshonra. Estaba el pasado que ella había querido enterrar en el fondo del olvido. Estaba el miedo paralizante, como aquella vez la había paralizado... como aquella vez que la había tomado...

Jaskier la miró y notó su mirada perdida, giró su rostro y vio el jinete a lo lejos. Limpió el sudor de su frente y miró la mezcla de sangre y transpiración sobre sí. Deseó asearse, pero volvió a la realidad. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Ciri. - Estoy contigo. Vamos. - le dijo.

Ciri pensó en el pasado, pensó en Cintra, pensó en todo lo que había vivido. Y luego pensó en Geralt, en Kaer Morhen, en los brujos, en Triss, en el templo de Melitele, en Yennefer y, finalmente, en Jaskier. Pensó en todo lo que había recorrido desde aquella lejana vez que aquel caballero la había tomado... ella ya no era la misma. Casi cuatro años ya habían pasado... Ya no era la misma.

Ciri dominó el miedo que la inmovilizaba y tomó la mano de Jaskier, se lanzó a la huida una vez más. Con ímpetu, se lanzó por encima de un seto, cayendo en un pequeño patio con un estanque y una fuente y obligándolo a hacer lo mismo. Jaskier ya se había acostumbrado a los giros inesperados que realizaba la jovencita en plena corrida y ya había aprendido a no caer.

Sin embargo, esta vez, la brújula interna de la niña la había engañado. No había salida en aquel patio donde ambos ingresaron, alrededor se elevaban altos y lisos muros. No había salida.

Jaskier sintió el grito de aflicción de la jovencita y creyó ver lágrimas desesperadas sobre sus ojos. Ella soltó su mano y corrió hacia los muros y los golpeó con fuerzas, indignada por haberlos encontrado en su camino de huida. Otro grito desesperado surgió de Ciri y él se acercó para que se tranquilizara, pero ella temblaba, aquel caballero le aterraba, él podía darse cuenta.

Ciri se tiró sobre los muros con un grito exasperado, una vez más, pero esta vez de espalda a éstos y con la mirada hacia el jinete negro, Jaskier a su lado, se puso frente a ella, con las dagas sobre sus manos, sin saber realmente cómo volvería a defenderla.

El caballero negro se acercó. Detuvo el caballo negro. Se tambaleó en la silla de su caballo, se inclinó. Luego bajó, haciendo un estruendo al chocar su armadura pesada contra la piedra.

Jaskier percibió cómo el rostro de la joven bruja iba cambiando, pasó por la desesperación y luego por la rabia, y ahora la locura cegadora solo se reflejaba a través de sus ojos esmeraldas.

\- ¡No me tocarás! - gritó Ciri, sacando la espada. Jaskier se giró y sus palabras retumbaron en su mente "no me tocarás", ¿acaso él... - ¡No me tocarás nunca más!

\- Ya no te escaparás, Leoncita de Cintra. - habló el caballero negro. Jaskier se tensó, no sabía realmente qué hacer, pero no la dejaría a merced de aquel hombre. - No esta vez. Esta vez ya no tienes dónde escapar...

\- No me tocarás. - volvió a decir ella con la voz ahogada por el horror y rabia, la espalda aplastada sobre la pared de piedra. Jaskier no sabía cómo actuar, pero sentía el pánico en Ciri.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Cumplo órdenes. - el caballero se situó frente a los dos. El yelmo le ocultaba las facciones y solo permitía que los ojos se vieran a través de este. Él sacó su espada y enfrentó a Jaskier.

El poeta respiró agitado y se lanzó sobre el caballero, quien esprintó, dio un vuelco y lanzó un ataque certero sobre el cuerpo de Jaskier, que lo hubiera matado, si Ciri no hubiese interpuesto su espada. Pero la interpuso.

Ella ya no era la niña que él había visto en Cintra. Ahora sabía defenderse. - Jamás le pondrás una mano encima a Jaskier... - dijo Ciri con tanta determinación que él sintió que una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, el poeta quedó pasmado.

Ciri sintió que el miedo desapareció de pronto, y su lugar ocupó la rabia salvaje. Los músculos tensos, paralizados de miedo, funcionaron como muelles, todos los movimientos aprendidos en Kaer Morhen se realizaron por sí mismos, fácil y armoniosamente. Jaskier no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, lo había hipnotizado: por primera vez veía a la bruja Cirilla y sabía que estaba a punto de presenciar un espectáculo en aquel combate.

Ciri atacó. El poeta comprobó que ella era rápida, increíblemente ágil, pero mezclaba la lucha con las emociones. Geralt, en cambio, era sereno y frío. Mataba serena y fríamente. Ciri luchaba como Geralt, pero sin la templanza del brujo, sino que, con la rabia salvaje de Cirilla de Cintra.

Ciri dio un salto, el caballero se echó hacia ella, pero no estaba preparado para la pirueta que, sin esfuerzo, la alejó del alcance de sus manos. La espada aulló y mordió, acertando con toda seguridad en la chapa de la coraza. El caballero se tambaleó, cayó sobre una rodilla, de debajo de la hombrera surgió un hilillo de sangre. Ciri cayó al otro lado, por detrás de su atacante, con la espada en alto y sangre sobre su filo. Los ojos esmeraldas tenían un brillo locamente asesino. Gritando con rabia incontenible, Ciri le rodeó de nuevo con una pirueta, le golpeó de nuevo, esta vez directamente en el yelmo, en caballero cayó sobre la otra rodilla, sin tiempo de reaccionar a la agilidad de la bruja que lo atacaba, enceguecida por un miedo que se había ocultado en la locura.

La rabia y la locura la había cegado por completo, no veía nada, ni siquiera a Jaskier allí a su lado, inmóvil por la sorpresa; solo veía las odiadas alas. El caballero, intentando en vano levantarse, probó a detener la hoja de la espada, que otra vez lo atacó rápida como el viento, agarrándola con su guante acorazado, gimió de dolor cuando el filo brujeril cortó la malla y la mano. El siguiente golpe hizo caer el yelmo, y Ciri retrocedió para tomar ímpetu y lanzar el último y mortal tajo.

La rabia ocupaba el cuerpo de la ágil bruja y no veía nada más que su oponente... Era una cazadora que había acorralado a su presa. Sin esfuerzo alguno, lo había acorralado y ahora acabaría con su vida.

Va a matarlo... pensó Jaskier. No, Ciri. No lo hagas. Pero tenía la garganta seca, no podía hablar. Jaskier esperó estupefacto el desenlace.

Ciri se mantuvo en el sitio donde estaba, a la distancia perfecta para tomar el último salto sobre el caballero y cortarle la cabeza, como Geralt lo había hecho momentos atrás con aquel hechicero.

Pero no hubo desenlace alguno.

Ciri no lanzó un golpe mortal. Por el contrario, miró a aquel hombre a sus pies y sin yelmo. Miró sus facciones, sus rasgos. Pero en su rostro aún había rabia, rabia desmedida. Ciri no estaba presente en la realidad, Jaskier lo sabía, porque a él le había pasado lo mismo cuando había matado a aquellos compatriotas.

De golpe, la rabia desmedida abandonó las facciones del rostro de la joven bruja, y aquella posición de ataque se relajó, ella se puso de pie, espada en mano. Pero miró a su atacante...

Para Ciri, no estaba ya el caballero de Cintra. Su miedo paralizante se había desvanecido cuando tuvo un rostro frente a ella. Había un pálido jovencito retorciéndose en un charco de sangre, un joven de ojos azules y boca torcida en una mueca de terror. El miedo había cambiado de bando. Ahora el que temía, era él... y no ella.

El caballero negro de Cintra había caído bajo los golpes de su espada brujeril, éste no era nadie. Ciri lo había comprendido. Aquel demonio oscuro que la había atormentado durante años, no era más que un joven hombre de rostro desencajado por el miedo. No era un demonio, no era un monstruo. Era un idiota que seguía órdenes. Era una persona que no le representaba a ella amenaza alguna. Lo había derrotado sin esfuerzos. No lo conocía, no lo había visto nunca. No le importaba.

No le tenía miedo, no le odiaba. Y no quería matarlo.

Ciri volvió a ser Ciri. Jaskier lo reconoció en su mirada. Ella se irguió en silencio y solemne, guardó la espada sobre su vaina y miró decidida al poeta.

No iba a matarlo. Ya no quería matarlo. Ya no le daba miedo.

Los gritos de los Scoia'tael se oyeron a lo lejos. Ella miró al bardo, él le sonrió, felicitándola por haber optado por perdonar una vida.

Ciri miró a lo lejos, nuevo ruido de un grupo de elfos salvajes que se dirigían hacia ellos. La bruja prefería resguardar la vida del bardo, que luchar contra aquellos enemigos. Corrió hacia él, lo tomó de la mano, sintió los dedos de Jaskier rodearla, y lo dirigió hacia el caballo negro del caballero.

Ambos subieron sobre su lomo, Ciri por delante, lo golpeó con sus talones y huyeron al galope.


End file.
